Dragon Ball Z: The Prince's Return
by Full Power
Summary: Rewritten version of the original. Vegeta ends up not letting Cell absorb Android 18, which changes the whole timeline. Follow the Saiyan prince as he goes on a journey to become the strongest Super Saiyan in history, defeat everyone that stands in his way, and eventually rematch against the low-class Saiyan that took his honor - Goku. REVISED CHAPTER ONE NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Moment Of Truth

_Hey, what's this? Is it…yes, it is! The revised The Prince's Return! Read the A/N at the bottom for a little note from FP!_

_NOTE: There may be an issue loading this. If there is, don't mind it. _

_**Cell Saga Chapter 1: Moment Of Truth**_

This was the first time that Cell had truly felt pain since he had emerged from his hibernation, and as the Android was learning, it was not a fun experience. He was bruised, not only physically, but also his ego had been shattered like glass. When he had been constructed from the cells of some of the finest warriors in the known universe, this is not what he had imagined one of his first fights would turn out like.

This Saiyan standing in front of him, this Vegeta, how was he strong enough to beat the great Cell in battle? Somehow, Vegeta had managed to unlock a power beyond Super Saiyan, and using his newfound talents, had pounded Cell to a pulp. Even with the power he gained from absorbing the longhaired Android – Number Seventeen – it still wasn't enough to beat Vegeta.

"Haha, you should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if there was another like me?" Vegeta called down to Cell. The pure blooded Saiyan was standing in the air, smirking. Cell became wide eyed at the comment; Vegeta had to be lying!

"Huh?" Cell's jaw was wide open in amazement and fear. How could there be someone just like Vegeta? The strength that Vegeta possessed now, it was unreal!

"Allow me to introduce you to my son!" Vegeta said, gesturing his arm towards the lavender-haired boy in the same indigo colored armor as his father nearby. This boy stood on a rock, glaring Cell down menacingly. "His name is Trunks. He too is a true Super Saiyan."

Cell was even more stunned at this new revelation. Could it be possible that Dr. Gero's calculations were wrong? No, they couldn't have been, there was no way; Dr. Gero was a genius! And yet, Cell had killed Trunks in the timeline that he had originated from with ease, so how is it that he had powered up this much?

Vegeta was taking pure pleasure at the fact that Cell was scared beyond his wits. "He's not quite as strong as I am, but it would be hard to tell the difference between us. He has incredible power," Vegeta continued. If Trunks appreciated the compliment from his father, he didn't show it. His ice-cold glare that he directed at Cell kept up.

_Does father really feel that way about me? Wow, I would've never expected that the first time I met him when I came back in time! Mom will be so shocked! _Trunks thought to himself, keeping his eyes on Cell to make sure he didn't pull any tricks. The Androids of his timeline seemed to pull a trick once in a while that would save themselves; it was usually against Gohan in his last few years before his death at the hands of those monsters!

"No! How could this be?" Cell wondered out loud. Sweat began to run down his face as he realized that he might be in a serious hole. The Android was now trembling, feeling that Vegeta, not to mention Trunks, still had plenty of power left. The green-colored bio-creation tried his best to prevent his fear from showing, but it was becoming increasingly tougher by the minute.

"Do you understand how fruitless this is? I've been allowing you to deceive yourself, that's all. You never had a chance against me! If by some miracle you managed to get by me, Trunks would have finished you off!" Vegeta revealed, taking a second to spit saliva. "Face it Cell, you took a gamble and you lost!"

Cell gritted his teeth and let out a grunt. "It doesn't make sense! How could you have gained all this power? Curse you!"

"You're the one who started this game, and now that you're losing it's no fun anymore!" Vegeta taunted, his smirk seeming to grow. "You're nothing but a big baby."

"You wouldn't be talking this way if I had completed my evolution. Then you would know true power. You be nothing to me if I absorbed Android 18!" Cell said, an idea coming to his head. Having Vegeta's cells in his body told him all about the nature of one of the last Saiyans alive; his gut told him that Vegeta would go along with this plan.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. Cell smirked, rivaling Vegeta's facial expression pretty well. It made the Android even more ugly, and if Vegeta weren't so curious about this plan, he would have probably vomited by now at Cell's face.

"Vegeta…allow me to achieve my perfect form. As a Saiyan, you would appreciate the challenge. It would be the ultimate fight! The two strongest people in the universe, fighting it out!" Cell kept going, trying to bait Vegeta into letting Cell accomplish his goal. Trunks saw right through it, however.

_"Hm, I would love a good fight, as Cell has disappointed me immensely. Perhaps I should just let him absorb the Android. I mean, I doubt his power will increase that much. And even if it does, he's still no match for me," _Vegeta thought, pondering what to do.

"Please father, it's just a trick! He's trying to deceive you!" Trunks yelled at his father, breaking Vegeta's train of thought. Suddenly a flashback hit Vegeta…it was something he had not thought about for sometime now. Something that had haunted him for a couple of years every night…

"Stay out of this boy! This is between me and your father!" Cell screamed at Trunks. Vegeta had tuned them out by this time, now thinking about what happened several years ago, in a situation all too similar to this…

* * *

_Planet Namek, Age 762_

Vegeta stood on the outside of a crater, glaring Frieza down. Gohan, Krillin, and Dende hid behind him, standing around the Dragon Balls, which by now had turned to stone as a result of the Grand Elder's death. As sweat began to form on everyone's face, Vegeta took a stand towards his former master, the man who had enslaved him for the majority of his life.

"The form of Frieza you see standing behind you is not what he really is…it's a clever camouflage, a simple mask. He can transform to his real self at any time; he just uses this form to conserve energy," Vegeta revealed, holding his ground. The proud Saiyan prince would not let Frieza defeat him or get the best of him.

Frieza maintained his smirk. "You rude little ruffian. Please, I do not choose my real form because my power is too radical to control." The tyrant began to laugh quietly, observing the scared looks on the Z-Fighter's faces.

"Uh? That's just great!" Krillin groaned, looking down at the ground.

"Don't listen to him! He's just saying that to intimidate you! His power won't increase that much," Vegeta remarked, feeling an awfully big load of self-confidence. Perhaps it was his excitement at finally being strong enough to take Frieza on. Speaking of the Arcosian, Frieza's grin grew even bigger.

"Is that so?" Frieza asked sarcastically, again trying to get a reply out of the prince.

"Why don't you show us then?" Vegeta questioned. Frieza's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, all right," the Arcosian opened his mouth, which then formed into a smile once more. "I'll give you what you want. Strap yourselves in boys, you're in for one hell of a ride!"

"Oh, and Vegeta, I want you to know, any remote chance that you had of winning is about to go flying out the window!" Frieza taunted, relishing in the realization he would be able to torture Vegeta Vegeta's smirk turned into a heavy scowl. Frieza's ugly smile got bigger as he saw the look of fear forming on his opponent's faces.

"Oh hold on, I almost forgot! I never transform unless someone gives me a countdown!" Frieza sadistically said. When was the last time the Galactic tyrant allowed himself any fun? This whole Namek debacle had been one big mess; the least he could do to have some sort of enjoyment was torture his favorite pet!

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger. "Oh come on! You have to be joking!"

"I'm waiting." that was Frieza's only reply.

"Fine, 10987654 3 2 1." Vegeta said, bunching most of the numbers together. "You happy now?"

"Elated," The Arcosian tyrant grinned. "You're too kind!"

Suddenly, a blinding flash over took the area. Vegeta and the Z-Fighters all tried their hardest to keep their eyes open, not intending to miss the transformation that Vegeta had talked about. Small rocks and pebbles began to lift up from the power up, and the Dragon Balls soon followed. Frieza was now covered in a white light; his grunts and groans were the only sound on the otherwise silent planet. As Frieza's armor began to crack, Krillin and Gohan backed up in fear. Vegeta stood were he was, not moving in the slightest.

It looked like Frieza was beginning to grow in height, and then his armor cracked once and for all, and flew off in various directions. Shards of the Planet-Trade Organization's trademark outfit flew all over the place, one nearly impaling Dende. When the dust cleared, Frieza stood in front of them, now without his armor. The Z-Fighters looked on, each feeling how much Frieza had boosted up in his power. Vegeta wiped some blood off of his face, gritting his teeth as he did it.

"So, who do you think you're fooling? You grew 2 inches and got rid of your armor, not to mention that you got even more ugly! You call that a transformation? Please," Vegeta scoffed, clenching his fists and preparing to make a move, but to his surprise, his Arcosian opponent grinned. Frieza laughed quietly, and then was surrounded by a red aura. Finally, Frieza started to scream as a heavy wind over took the area, and all Vegeta could do was look on, mouth open. Everything about Frieza seemed to grow, and he now towered over everyone. Veins popped out on his neck, and a white light surrounded him one last time.

"Unbelievable! Absolute madness!" Vegeta stood in shock. Frieza was right, it seemed now that any chance that they had of winning was gone.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you Krillin!" Gohan said. The 5 year-old half Saiyan was scared out of his wits. No five year old boy should have ever seen what he was seeing.

"Yeah, so long Gohan," The former monk agreed. Both knew that they were in serious trouble…where was Goku when you needed him the most?

"Well this is it, I hope that you're not disappointed!" Frieza taunted, laughing manically at his foes. As the armored prince clenched his fists and prepared to stand his ground, little did he know that this would be the beginning of the end for the proud Saiyan prince…

* * *

_Age 767, Tropical Islands, Earth_

"Come on Vegeta! Don't tell me that you've been thinking all this time about whether you're going to let me transform or not! Haha!" Cell yelled, trying to get Vegeta's attention. By this time, it looked like Cell had started to recover from his injuries.

"No, I'm not going to let you!" Vegeta revealed, taking both Cell and Trunks by surprise. Cell was shocked that he would take all that time just to determine that he wasn't going to help Cell, and Trunks was even more astounded that his father had listened to him.

"WHAT?" Cell screamed in anger. "Why not? I thought that the Saiyan blood pumping through you wanted the best possible challenge?"

"If you think for a second I'm going to let my guard down and allow you to achieve this 'Perfect Form' of yours, you're wrong… truly wrong! I am a warrior, the Saiyan Prince, and I will not allow myself to be tricked in battle by a foolish robot. Your lifespan ends today, Cell, and you will join the other Androids in the scrap heap!" Vegeta replied, pointing his index finger at Cell. The neutral look on Vegeta's face slowly became a smirk.

"By the way…trying to play an elite Saiyan myself is a crime, and the only fit punishment is death!" Vegeta added, feeling a new level of hate for the green Android. The prince vowed to return to that lab of Gero's and spit on where they had killed him; that old fool's creations were really beginning to piss him off.

"Fine Vegeta, if you will not let me absorb the remaining Android, then I will dispose of you and Trunks, and find Eighteen so that I can become Perfect!" Cell screamed, starting to power up once more. Thanks to being right above the water, a little bit of the surrounding water floated up from the waves being generated as a result of Cell's power up.

However, despite his advanced sight and ki sensing, not even Cell could see Vegeta lunge at him and kick him in the chest, knocking him down and ending his power up. Before Cell could manage to recover and get up again, Vegeta was above him, and put a boot on his chest, pressing extra hard when he thought he saw his opponent whimper from the excruciating pain.

"Ugh. W-what is this?" Cell asked, feeling a little terrified at his foe's power. Vegeta sneered as he looked down and put a gloved hand on Cell's tail, right near the menacing stinger.

"It's your end!" Vegeta laughed, grabbing Cell's tail and starting to spin him around. As big as Cell was, Vegeta was still able to grab him with no problem. It was quite clear that the flame-haired warrior was really enjoying himself; who knew Vegeta was capable of having fun?

"Ah! Let me down Vegeta! This isn't funny!" Cell pleaded, and Vegeta laughed as he threw the Android up into the sky. The Super Saiyan then phased above Cell and hit him down to the ground with both of his fists clenched in an Axe Handle manner. For the first time in a while, Cell managed to recover and get a hit in, his closed fist landing on Vegeta's face and connecting with a loud BOOOOM!

Cell began to laugh quietly as the Saiyan stumbled back, but what happened next made Cell's eyes pop out of his head. Vegeta had no scratch at all on him, and his trademark smirk had returned. It now seemed like Vegeta just kept getting stronger with every punch that hit him, and Cell was actually starting to become afraid.

"How could you have gotten this strong Vegeta? The power that you have now is amazing," Cell questioned, feeling curious, not to mention extremely jealous.

"I already told you Cell, but if you must know, I will inform you of what I truly have gone through. I trained in some of the hardest conditions, and each day was even tougher then the last. It truly was a test of survival. I was pushed to my limit every day, and I needed to adapt in order to not perish," Vegeta explained, rearing back and punching Cell in the chest. The huge Android doubled over in pain, purple blood flying out of his mouth onto Vegeta's chest plate.

"There were days where I felt like I would freeze to death and become an ice pop due to the weather being so cold…there were days where I felt like I would burn to a crisp because it would become so hot. As a result of the training I underwent, I have become the strongest, and Trunks has become the second strongest, and you…well, to be quite honest, you've been reduced to nothing, Cell," Vegeta continued, jumping up and kicking Cell across the face, causing Cell to stumble back and fall to the ground. As he got up, a loud CRACKKK occurred when Vegeta's boot collided with his neck.

"Ugh!" Cell choked out in pain. Vegeta leaped behind Cell and punched him about 8 times, each time making Cell gasp for air and wish for the pain to end. A small puddle of blood formed from everything that Cell was spitting out. Trunks looked on from the rock formation that he currently stood on, observing his father continue to defeat Cell like it was nothing.

_"Father, you truly have changed. To think that you went from the possible destroyer of this planet, to now one of it's greatest protectors, it's amazing. I can't forget about the fact that you put your pride away in order to defeat Cell. You could have let him absorb the Android and become perfect, but instead you chose not too. I'm proud of you father...and I know my mom would be too," _Trunks said to himself, a smile forming on his face. It's a good thing Vegeta didn't see his smile though, because the royal Saiyan would have gone on a whole rant about how the battlefield was no place for smiling if you weren't the one beating the life out of someone…or something like that. Regardless, Trunks was ecstatic that it would be his father that would defeat the Android and end the threat that had plagued his timeline.

"This is the end Vegeta! Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Cell said, cupping his hands. A bright blue ball of energy formed in his hands, growing bigger with each part of the chant that was said out loud. This was the same attack that had saved Goku and his friends many of times, and Cell hoped that it could save him as well.

"Oh, so now you're going to use Kakarot's trick. Please, why don't you come up with something original! Maybe, you could use the weakling beam…or the toaster oven rush!" Vegeta laughed, finding his jokes hilarious. Trunks sweat-dropped, knowing that Vegeta's fighting skills were much, much better then his joke telling skills.

"HA!" Cell growled, Goku's signature attack firing out from his hands. Vegeta simply stood there and waited for it to arrive and hit him. It wasn't like it would hurt that much if at all.

"Ha…ha…ha," Vegeta cackled as he phased out of the way and appeared behind Cell. The monster was horrified that his attack had failed miserably.

"No…I cannot believe this!" Cell remarked angrily, as Vegeta punched him in the back of his head, making him fall to the ground. Out of breath and even more frustrated, Cell was now on his knees, struggling to get up. Vegeta silently chuckled as he walked up to Cell, concealing his energy. When Cell finally did manage to get up, Vegeta was behind him, a hand out in front of him and a smirk on his face.

"You're out of here Cell! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled, firing a yellow colored Big Bang attack right at Cell's back and watching as the Android flew into a rock wall. A giant hole was now in the Android's chest, allowing some purple blood to slowly ooze out onto the ground and into the water. As Cell lay against a rock wall, seemingly close to death, Vegeta triumphantly walked towards his opponent, his boots making a loud THUD noise as he walked. When he reached his destination, the flame-haired fighter smirked.

* * *

_Kami's Lookout_

"Vegeta…how has he gotten so strong? This is incredible!" Piccolo asked, watching the battle from the Lookout. Tien and Bulma joined him, along with the baby version of Trunks, who was in Bulma's arms.

"Is Vegeta winning?" Bulma asked, due to her inability to sense Ki. Piccolo grunted and turned around to face the Capsule Corp. Heiress.

"Yes, in fact Cell doesn't stand a chance. Cell has tried to take advantage of Vegeta's pride and also attempt to convince Vegeta to allow Cell to absorb the Android, which he needs to become even stronger…Vegeta declined though, and now he's beating Cell to a pulp," Piccolo answered, watching as Vegeta kicked Cell into the air.

_"But what ticked in Vegeta? On any other day, Vegeta would have allowed Cell to absorb the Android in a second, but something must have made him think otherwise. Maybe Trunks knows. Whatever it was though…" _Piccolo thought, and before he could finish his thoughts, he was interrupted by Bulma's screeching voice.

"Piccolo have you been tuning me out? I asked you if Vegeta will manage to kill Cell!" Bulma yelled at the Namek, who backed up, almost falling off the Lookout. How was it that he could face Frieza, the Saiyans, the Androids and be so brave, but it took an obnoxious blue-haired woman to make him almost fall off of the most sacred place on all of Earth.

"At this rate, he should have no problem eliminating Cell. What worries me is that the fact that the other Android is so close to Cell; surely he knows this!" Piccolo exclaimed, putting his focus back on Vegeta, who by this time had fired a Big Bang Attack into Cell's chest, piercing right through.

"We'll see...we will see," Tien stated quietly, still a little unsure as to how he felt about Vegeta. While the was rooting for Vegeta - after all, the triclops hated Cell, as well as any other foe of the Earth's Special Forces - he wasn't having the same enthusiasm as his friends felt about Vegeta being so much stronger. It wasn't that long ago that he and that other Saiyan, Nappa, had came to Earth and killed him, Piccolo, Yamcha...and Chiaotzu.

"Cell, I must say, you put up a good fight…oh, what am I saying? You're a disgrace! How is it that you have Saiyan cells in your body, namely mine, but you're just so weak?" Vegeta questioned, placing a hand out in front of him as he seemed ready to end Cell's life after he answered that one question.

"Ha...haha…hahaha!" Cell started to laugh, which took Vegeta by surprise. What was so funny about death? Had he hit his head too hard and was going crazy?

"Explain to me what is so funny, fool?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms now. Cell just kept laughing sadistically to a confused Trunks and Vegeta.

"I forgot to mention to you Vegeta, I have regenerative abilities. No matter what you throw at me, I'll always be able to repair myself; it'll be like you never hit me!" Cell revealed, laughing as he did so.

"What?" Trunks yelled in shock. If what Cell said was true, then it'd be extremely hard to defeat him. Hell, it might not even be possible! Trunks wanted to just kneel on the ground and pound his fist into the rocky surface in frustration; when would the nightmare end?

* * *

"W-what? That's insane!" Piccolo nearly yelled at Cell's revelation. The Namek felt so...disappointed. He had failed to defeat and deactivate Android Seventeen, and it was because of his cells that Cell was basically invincible.

"What's wrong?" Bulma screeched, feeling a massive amount of worry overcome her. She was finally starting to have a relationship with Vegeta, and she didn't want him to die and for her baby to grow up without a father. Regardless of what the flame-haired Saiyan said, part of him did care for Bulma; only she knew that, of course.

"Well, from what Cell has just told Vegeta, he possesses my cells which would allow him to regenerate. I've been thinking. I feel that the only way for Cell to truly be killed is for all of his cells to be destroyed so that there will be no way that they can't regenerate." Piccolo explained.

"Just what kind of a monster are we dealing with?" Tien asked, horrified at Dr. Gero's creation. Piccolo scowled as he returned to watching the battle.

"A monster that as of right now, only Vegeta posses the ability to destroy…"

* * *

"What?" Trunks yelled in shock. If what Cell said was true, then it'd be extremely hard to defeat him. Hell, it might not even be possible! Trunks wanted to just kneel on the ground and pound his fist into the rocky surface in frustration; when would the nightmare end. Much to Trunks' shock, however, Vegeta wasn't worried though.

"Regenerative abilities, huh?" Vegeta asked, as Cell got up and wiped the dust off his body.

"Yes, Vegeta. There is a reason why Dr. Gero said that I am perfect. It truly is impossible to defeat me!" Cell announced. To his confusion, however, Vegeta didn't appear to be scared.

"You don't think that in all my years of fighting, I haven't met someone who can regenerate? If what you say is true, then there is only one way to truly defeat you," Vegeta said, clenching his fists and spreading his legs.

"Oh?" Cell asked.

"Yes, I have to make sure that you can never regenerate by destroying you completely so that you can't regenerate. Let this be a lesson to you!" Vegeta said, beginning to power up once more. The effects of his power could be felt all over the world as the ground started to shake. A beautiful, bright yellow aura surrounded Vegeta.

"I AM A WARRIOR, A SAIYAN ELITE, THE SAIYAN PRINCE, VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled, his muscles pumping up once more. Cell was now even more terrified then he previously was.

"Now prepare to feel the wrath of Vegeta!" Vegeta growled, flying straight towards Cell and punching him in the chest, then propelling himself upwards to kick the Android backwards into the air. Watching his target take off, Vegeta shot a grin at his son as he skyrocketed into the air, ready to finish the evil Cell off once and for all…

* * *

_So, this is the long awaited revised chapter 1 of The Prince's Return. I'm looking forward to going back, fixing my mistakes, and finishing this story off. I'm going to upload the next 5 chapters together, then go from there; I wanted to put this out and get some feedback! XD You can go and check out my other story, Second Chance, or, like my friend LucifVegeta did, here's some other recommended stories to read in the meantime!_

_Recommended Stories_

_"Appule's Insurrection" by Pointer39_

_"Break Through the Limit" by Captain Space_

_"Bringer of Death" by Npberryhill_

_"Cognitive Dissonance" by The Forgotten Phoenix_

_"Cold World" by jjgp1112_

_"Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga" by LucifVegeta_

_"Dragon Ball Z: Changes" by TrueDomination_

_The Earthling Chronicles" by FinalFlashX_

_"Frozen Memories" by FireStorm1991_

_"In the Shadows" by Niteryde_

_"Justice Enforcer" by KaiserNight_

_"Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and the Fate Protectors" by Kagetoworld_

_"Point of No Return" by Niteryde_

_"Rediscovering Honor" by LPphreek_

_"Side Story- Sibling Ties" by FireStorm1991_

_"Sins of the Father" by Super Vegetarott_

_"The Majin Legacy" by SpiderLedgic_

_"Zarbon's Rebellion" by FinalFlashX_


	2. Chapter 2: Vegeta's Plan!

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: Glad to see I got some early reviews for A Changed Timeline! Sorry about the short chapter, I'm coming off being sick. Longer Chapter out on Wednesday :D

_**Guest Reviewer: I will update every Wendsday and Sunday, except if I give a heads up that I will have an update on a separate day. Glad to see your enthusiasm though!**_

_**Pallyndrome: Yeah, you'll see in this chapter the change in events. This is definitely going to be a lot different then your canon Dragon Ball Z, but it will start off with some similarties to the canon timeline we all know and love.**_

_**Vulaan Kulas: Haha Vegeta's always smart! But yeah, not letting his Saiyan pride get the best of him is huge, which is why I included the flashback with Frieza.**_

_**FoolsGil: Oh believe me, things are going to take a departure with a smarter and less restrained Vegeta.**_

_Last Dragon Ball Z: A Changed Timeline, Vegeta decided not to allow Cell to acheieve his perfect form, much to the surprise of not only the Android, but also his allies. However, Cell has revealed a dark secret: Thanks to the regenerative cells from Piccolo, the only way for Cell to be killed is for all of his cells to be destroyed. However, the Saiyan prince is not worried, as he looks to finish off Cell once and for all._

Chapter 2: Vegeta's Plan

Cell and Vegeta were going at it, matching each other blow for blow. The two were moving at such a fast speed, it was becoming increasingly harder for the onlookers of the fight to watch. Androids 16 and Eighteen remained in their hiding place, wondering how Vegeta was able to dominate Cell _after_ Eighteen had managed to humiliate Vegeta just a few days ago.

"16, how is this possible? How could Vegeta have gotten so strong in such a quick amount of time?" Eighteen asked, trying to keep her eyes on the fight. The red haired battered Android that sat with her, shook his head.

"Vegeta's power has grown increasingly since the last time that you fought. In fact, it seems now that he possesses the power to destroy anyone, including Goku." 16 said, in his monotone voice.

"But aren't we supposed to be stronger, or just as strong as Goku? That is our programming right?" Eighteen pondered out loud.

"Yes." Was 16's only reply. Meanwhile, Cell had just taken another punch to the back and was on the ground once more. Vegeta just kept walking, a smug look on his face as he arrived at where the Android lay.

"Get up." Vegeta commanded. "It is not my fault that you are too weak to battle a Saiyan elite like myself. In fact, I expected much better from you, Cell. You've gravely disappointed not only myself, but my son. Oh, what am I going to do with you? Perhaps I shall call a car company, and let them use your scraps to build the ideal vehicle."

Cell grunted as he got up. "Curse you Vegeta! Perhaps it is time for me to absorb you instead! With your power flowing through my veins, I can become even stronger!"

"Oh yes, and then you'll be perfect." Vegeta mocked, phasing behind Cell and kicking him. Vegeta then crouched and cupped his hands together, smiling.

"This is for mocking the prince of all Saiyans! GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled and then fired one of his trademark and favorite attacks. As it hit Cell and sent him into the water once more, Vegeta flew into the water and kicked him in the face.

"I thought that you could take a hit like that, big guy?" Vegeta taunted, punching Cell about 10 times in the chest. At this point, it was just a game for Vegeta, who punctuated his onslaught by grabbing the Android and chucking him back onto the island.

"Father, come on! Why can't we just end this now!" Trunks asked. As Cell kneeled down in pain, Vegeta flew over to his son.

"Because he is a threat, and he must learn that messing with the Prince of All Saiyans is no joke!" Vegeta replied, and a loud yell of agony could be heard from all over the area. Vegeta had appeared behind Cell and ripped his tail off in a similar fashion that Android 16 had done in the earlier fight when Cell had first appeared, except instead of struggling, Vegeta managed to do it with no difficulty at all.

"AH!" Cell yelled, and Vegeta fired a Finger Galick Gun at the hole, causing Cell to undergo even more pain. Vegeta now stood in front of Cell with his arms crossed.

"Let me ask you one more question. Did you really think that you could get past me? I understand that all of you Androids posses the same motive: to defeat Kakarot. Well here's a news flash, Cell. I _am_ stronger then that low class clown. Whatever business you have with Kakarot will have to go through me. He is mine to defeat and to finish off" Vegeta said smugly. Poor Cell didn't even see the uppercut to the chin that he got, but he sure as hell saw the rock formation that he hit head on.

"_Trunks, can you hear me?" _Vegeta said telepathically, trying to reach his son. Trunks jumped up and looked around, startled by hearing his father's voice in his head. The Saiyan from the future was even more astonished that his father had referred to him by his name once more.

"_I'm talking to you telepathically you fool. Listen, if you can distract Cell for about 2 minutes, maybe even a minute and a half, I can use the new technique that I learned in the Time Chamber to fully wipe him out. This blast will ensure that he has no cells left to regenerate from." _Vegeta continued. Trunks nodded as he looked at his father, who now grabbed Cell by his chest, and using ki managed to send him backwards. Trunks then leaped into battle and gave thumbs up to his father, who only nodded. Vegeta then outstretched his arms and began to power up, a yellow aura surrounding him. The Super Saiyan started to scream as energy surrounded him and a hole formed in the ground below.

"So Trunks, you wish to try your hand at perfection as well? Very well, your death will be the first of your friends, and your father will be soon to follow!" Cell said to Trunks, who retained the ice-cold glare that he had been giving Cell since the battle began.

"I've already watched one future be destroyed and corrupted by Androids, and I sure as hell won't let this timeline be destroyed as well!" Trunks yelled, kicking Cell backwards and drawing his hands back, beginning to charge up energy. "Super Buster Cannon!"

A giant yellow beam hot forward from Trunks' hands as he brought his hands back towards Cell. The Android chose not to move out of the way, instead smirking and putting his own hands together.

"Cute attack Trunks, although I fear that it is just a bluff. How will your father feel when I destroy you with his own attack? Hahaha! Galick Gun!" Cell said, and before he could fire it, Trunks' energy blast hit him directly in the chest. The demi-Saiyan phased behind him and kicked him again, knocking Cell into a small hole full of water.

_Kami's Lookout_

By this time, Bulma had left to take Baby Trunks around the Lookout to show him all the things about it, so it was only Tien and Piccolo that were watching the fight. Both were in awe at how Vegeta had surpassed both of them immensely, as had Trunks. Vegeta's future son was taking Cell on just as a regular Super Saiyan by using speed and trickery, something that Cell couldn't catch up to in his frustration.

"What is Vegeta doing, Piccolo?" Tien asked the Super Namek, whose head was beginning to become covered in sweat. He knew fully well what Vegeta was planning, and if not careful, it could be really bad.

"I believe that Vegeta is planning to use a move that would destroy Cell completely, but judging by how he's charging the attack, I fear that the power of it could be too strong and end up destroying the Earth, or at least severely damaging it." Piccolo explained, pointing down to Vegeta, who now was beginning to be surrounded by electric bolts. "Vegeta doesn't care anymore, all he cares about is killing Cell. What happens to anything, or _anyone_ else is none of his concern.

Tien wasn't shocked at Piccolo's revelation, but was still a little scared. "So what you're saying is that he won't hesitate to do anything bad just to kill Cell. I thought Goku was right in saying that Vegeta had changed, but he's still the same." Piccolo shook his head.

"No Tien, Vegeta has changed. Why else would he have not allowed Cell to absorb the Android? I think that spending time with Trunks and realizing that if Cell was to become perfect, our world would become just like Trunks, he thought better of it. I could be wrong however." Piccolo replied.

"What I don't get is why Krillin hasn't deactivated the Android. Wouldn't that make things a lot easier for everyone, and a lot harder for Cell?" Tien questioned, and Piccolo looked down, not knowing the answer.

"I wish I could tell you Tien." Piccolo returned his eyes to the fight, where Cell had just punched Trunks in the chest and almost managed to break his neck.

"But if what I believe is true, we might have another problem on our hands. And that problem would be the fact that Vegeta defeated Cell." Piccolo finished.

Krillin levitated in the air, watching with caution and excitement as Trunks was holding his own against Cell, who earlier had seemed like he would be invincible. Vegeta was getting closer to being able to launch his attack, which hopefully would kill Cell once and for all. Meanwhile, Krillin had more important things to do with, which was deactivating Android Eighteen and avoiding the wrath of Android Sixteen, who surely would defend himself and his fellow Android.

Krillin flew down to where Sixteen and Eighteen were hiding, and the latter backed up when she heard someone descending. To her happiness and fear, Krillin was in front of her, holding a remote.

"What do you want?" She asked, almost in fear as she looked at the remote. It was just like the one that Dr. Gero had made to deactivate Seventeen and Eighteen about a year and a half prior. "And what's with the remote?"

Krillin looked down at the ground. "Eighteen listen, if you promise to not destroy anything, or kill anyone, I'll let you guys leave. Otherwise, I'm going to have to deactivate you."

Eighteen's fears were confirmed, and she backed up behind Sixteen. "W-why? Why would you deactivate me?" Krillin kept looking at the ground, frowning.

"If Vegeta can't kill Cell, then I have too. Otherwise, there's a good chance that he'll absorb you, and we can't let that happen. Besides, you guys haven't killed anyone yet, so that's why I'm giving you the offer to leave and go someplace peacefully. But if you choose not to leave, I'll have no choice other then to deactivate you." Krillin replied. He didn't want to shut her down, he could feel that there was good in her. But even if he did let her go, was there a real promise that she'd behave?

"Eighteen wishes no harm. Unlike the earlier models, she has emotions and a brain, and does not wish to hurt people, only those who try to hurt her or those that she cares about." Sixteen said, smiling as a bird landed on his hand.

"Well listen, when Cell is defeated, then I'll make a decision. If what you say is true, then I can let you guys go. But, will you go after Goku?" Krillin asked, fearing the answer. Sixteen raised his head from the wall that he was leaning on, and looked at the Z-Fighter.

"My programming is to kill Goku. However, if I am let go and if I am repaired, I can prove to be extremely useful in battle and a valuable ally. I would like to fight with Goku, but as of this time, my feelings about killing him have slowly evaporated."

Suddenly the ground started to shake as Trunks pummeled Cell into the ground, and on the area that Vegeta was standing on, he had finally finished powering up. With one last hit, Trunks powered down from Super Saiyan, sent his fist straight into Cell's chest, and let an energy blast fire from his clenched hand. As Cell went flying once again, Trunks flew over to where his father was.

"How was that father?" Trunks asked. This was Trunks' one problem, Vegeta had realized, he would always ask what others thought of his performance. It wasn't insecurity or anything; it was just that he wanted to know how he fared in the opinions of others.

"It was good." Vegeta grunted. Cell was back up again, and was glaring the two Saiyans down. The monstrous Android's tail was now out in a position like it was about to absorb or kill someone, and Cell lunged right at Vegeta, the tail pointing straight at him.

"HAHA GOODBYE VEGETA! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD STAND UP TO PERFECTION LIKE MYSELF? WHAT A JOKE!" Cell yelled, and he didn't see Vegeta bring his hands together.

"FINAL FLASH!" A giant yellow beam shot out from the full blooded Saiyan Prince's hands and hit Cell, who couldn't manage to put up a defense against Vegeta's new technique. All the time that it took for it to charge paid off, as Cell started to scream as he felt that he was being destroyed. The almighty Android's body was slowly being taken apart as he became engulfed in the blast

"NO! HOW COULD THIS BE? I AM PERFECT!" was all that Cell yelled as he disappeared. The only thing that was left where he was hit was a giant crater, one bigger then all the other craters on the island. Krillin, Eighteen, and Sixteen came out from their hiding place, and upon not seeing Cell, their jaws opened wide open.

"Cell is gone?" The 3 asked, and on Kami's Lookout, Piccolo was asking the same thing. The Namek felt like he was about to fall off of the Lookout. It seemed like Cell would be the hardest enemy that they had fought yet, but Vegeta had toyed with Cell, and had ultimately destroyed him. There was nothing left of Dr. Gero's prized creation.

"It's over father, we won." Trunks said to Vegeta, who looked down at the crater where Cell had been, and smirked. It was a smirk that Trunks hadn't seen before, and the warrior from the future didn't like it.

"Yes, we won. Now, let us go back to that Lookout, and await for Kakarot to come out." Vegeta ordered, and without waiting for an answer from his future son, the Saiyan prince took off, a smile on his face as he imagined the reactions of the other Z-Fighters when he arrived back on the Lookout.

_And so, Vegeta has defeated Cell, and sent the Android to an early grave. But what will the reactions of his allies be like when he gets back to Kami's Lookout? What did Piccolo mean when he said that their problem would be that Vegeta defeated Cell? And what will Goku say upon realizing that his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was for nothing? Tune in on the next Dragon Ball Z!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince's Return

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: Glad to see I got some early reviews for A Changed Timeline! On a less happy not for some of you, Dragon Ball Z: A New Era has been cancelled and shelved. It will return at a later point under a new name which is yet to be determined and a new plot, but with the same idea of Goku returning after the fight with Cell. In all honesty, writing A New Era was becoming less and less interesting, and right now I am devoted to this story. A New Era will remain up until this weekend, where it will be taken down for good. The re-written new version could even be back up within a week or so, but I need to sit down and rethink about the plot, the characters, and the ideas in it. After going back and re-reading, a lot of characters were OOC and the plot was jumpy. If you have any ideas for the re-up of A New Era, don't hesitate to hit me up!

A/N 2: Shout out to the fine men who write _Bringer Of Death_. Their story helped inspire A Changed Timeline. If you haven't read their story, you _need_ to check it out. It's amazing.

Chapter 3: The Prince's Return

The beautiful day that had served as a background for the fight between Vegeta and Cell was now slowly turning into a cloudy and rainy day. Remnants and chunks of what were previously a set of islands floated in the water, all aside from one giant island. This tropical island is where Krillin, Eighteen and Sixteen sat, watching Trunks and Vegeta fly off back to Kami's Lookout.

Krillin was the first to break the silence. "So, that's it, huh? Cell's dead!" Eighteen had a depressed look on her face, however, ignoring Krillin's statement. "What's wrong Eighteen?"

"We have no idea what has happened to Seventeen. When Cell was destroyed, Seventeen may have been killed in the blast as well, as he was absorbed by Cell and became a part of him. Eighteen is thinking about the possible death of her brother." Sixteen said in his monotone. The big Android also had a sadder look on his face than usual. Krillin's face wasn't upset at all.

"Well, if Seventeen was a victim of Cell, then he should be able to be brought back to life from the Dragon Balls. All we have to do is wish everyone that has been killed since the morning of May 12th, and poof, Seventeen will be back to life." Krillin explained, sitting next to Eighteen, who had her head in her hands.

"The only problem as of now is that since Kami decided to fuse together with Piccolo, the Dragon Balls have turned to stone, but I think that Goku was talking about trying to travel to New Namek to try to see if he could get a new guardian from there, and if he couldn't, then he'd at least use their Dragon Balls." Krillin was rambling now, and didn't hear Eighteen trying to get his attention. A smack to his face was all that the blonde beauty needed to do to get the monk to listen.

"Dragon Balls? Piccolo fusing with Kami? New Namek? Explain all of that. _Now_." Eighteen said impatiently, now trying to protect herself from the rain that was beginning to fall even harder. Krillin saw this as his shot in order to gain some points with Eighteen.

"Come on Eighteen, let's fly back to Kame House and tell the others that Cell's been defeated, and I'll explain everything." Krillin said, preparing to power up in order to fly back.

Android Eighteen didn't move an inch though, "And you're sure that your friends will be ok with me just stopping by with you?"

"Well yeah, they'll be surprised, but if Vegeta and Piccolo can be treated fine by them, then you should too. You guys were all hyped as people that would kill us all, and they redeemed themselves" Krillin laughed, putting his hand behind his head just like Goku. Sixteen's blank, cold look faded, and seeing that, Eighteen smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever.

Eighteen got up and levitated into the air, as did Sixteen, and the three took off, not knowing what the members of the Z-Team who were situated at Kame House would say when their so called enemy showed up at their doorstep.

* * *

_Kami's Lookout_

Bulma had rejoined Tien and Piccolo, so now the 3 of them, and baby Trunks, waited for Vegeta to arrive back onto the Lookout along with Trunks. The silence that Krillin and the Androids had was also being shared with the 4 of them, each eagerly awaiting Vegeta's return for different reasons.

Piccolo's reason was that he wanted to see what Vegeta's reaction would be, and if he would say what his future plans would be. The Namekian had a feeling that Vegeta might leave, or worse try to fight Goku. After all, Vegeta had told Goku when the Earth's savior arrived back on Earth that as soon as the Androids were dealt with, the two Saiyans would have their long awaited rematch. Above all things, Piccolo was starting to get the uneasy feeling that Vegeta was becoming stronger than Goku.

This is also what Tien feared, but the triclops knew that if Vegeta tried to make a move against Goku or any one else that didn't have it coming, he'd be willing to defend to the end against Vegeta. He still had no respect for the Saiyan, even if he did kill Cell and help fight Frieza.

Bulma wanted to see her lover and congratulate him on his victory. The Capsule Corp. Princess feared that Vegeta, who over time had allowed Bulma to be the only person that he trusted, would leave Earth once more. The last time that he left, he missed his son's birth, and Bulma wanted to settle down and start a family. While part of her told her that Vegeta wanted no part of making a family, she still held hope out that the Saiyan prince would at least be a father to Trunks. Trunks _was_ a half Saiyan after all, and he was the new Saiyan prince, something that Vegeta mentioned several times when she was pregnant with him.

And speaking of Trunks, all he wanted was for his dad to come back.

Anyways, Piccolo spoke calmly and quietly, although there was a bit of worry in his voice. "When Vegeta comes back, I have a feeling he'll look for Goku. Mr. Popo, I'm going to alert Goku now of what has happened in the past couple of hours. Please, go and meet him outside the Time Chamber."

"Of course." Mr. Popo replied, scurrying off to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo took this time to focus his energy on trying to talk to Goku, if it was even possible.

"_Goku. Goku, can you hear me?" _Piccolo said, and Goku jumped up in surprise. The full blooded Saiyan was sitting in the bath while Gohan was in his bedroom. Goku was out of his Super Saiyan form for the first time in a while, and was trying to enjoy a few minutes of peace and no training. Piccolo just had to interrupt that, though.

"_Piccolo? Hey, what's up?" _Goku asked, leaning back against the back of the bath.

"_Vegeta killed Cell!" _Piccolo blurted, and Goku jumped up once more. This time Gohan ran in, and his face turned red as he saw his dad fall into the bathtub. The half Saiyan then left, not even bothering to ask a question about what was even happening. Gohan had come to expect these sorts of things with his father, but he loved him nonetheless.

"_B-but how? Was he really that much stronger then Cell?" _Goku questioned. Piccolo nodded, even though Goku couldn't see it.

"_Yes, and we need you and Gohan to get out of the Time Chamber NOW! Tien and I believe that he's going to come searching for you, and you need to be outside! If he does any sorts of damage to the Time Chamber door, you guys will be stuck in there forever." _Piccolo ordered, and Goku nodded.

"_Alright Piccolo_. _I'm coming!_" Goku said, and transmitted to his bedroom and quickly put his orange Turtle School gi on. Gohan came running in at the sudden noise and was surprised when he saw his father changing into his gi instead of the Saiyan battle armor that Bulma had supplied.

"Gohan, listen very carefully. We have to leave this place now. Vegeta's managed to kill Cell and he's coming back to the Lookout. We'll answer all your questions when we get back to the present world, but we don't have any time to spare right now. Come on Gohan!" Goku commanded.

"Right." Gohan said quietly, and father and son ran to the giant Time Chamber door, and opened it wide, almost knocking Mr. Popo directly down. Gohan ran straight past the black genie right to Piccolo, and almost knocked _him_ off the Lookout as he embraced him.

"Mister Piccolo! How did Vegeta defeat Cell?" Gohan asked excitedly to his mentor. Piccolo rubbed the boy's hair and smiled.

"Vegeta managed to not give into his Saiyan instincts for battle, and instead was able to prevent Cell from absorbing Android Eighteen. Using a move that he learned in the Time Chamber, Vegeta obliterated every cell that was in Cell's body, and he wasn't able to regenerate." Piccolo explained, and Gohan looked up with wide eyes.

"That's incredible Piccolo. So what's the deal? We're sure that Cell's gone?" Goku asked, tightening his gi. Piccolo turned back around and looked down on the Earth.

"Yes. There's no way that he would have been able to survive, even if he _could_ regenerate." Piccolo replied.

"So I don't get it. If Cell's destroyed, then was our training for nothing?" Gohan asked out loud. Piccolo and Goku both frowned at the son of the Z-Fighters leader.

"You should never think that you trained for nothing, Gohan. For all we know, there could be a threat that's not as strong as Cell, but still strong lurking in the shadows, and we'll need all the strength that we can get. Besides, you should take pride in the fact that you're the son of the Earth's strongest warrior." Piccolo said honestly.

"Piccolo's right Gohan. When I die, the job of the protector of the Earth will be passed to you, whether you like it or not." Goku said, and then smiled. "But in the meantime when we have fighters like Vegeta, Piccolo, and I, we should be more then strong enough to combat any threat."

"Hey speaking of Vegeta, where is Vegeta now?" Gohan asked.

"If you must know, brat, I'm right here." A voice said out of nowhere. Everyone turned around to see Vegeta arriving, arms crossed and a trademark scowl on his face. Trunks followed behind him, his Saiyan armor torn in several places. Trunks looked equally unhappy, although upon seeing Gohan a smile formed on his face.

"VEGETA!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

_Kame House_

Krillin touched down at Kame House first, in order to tell his friends that he had brought the Androids. Yamcha was waiting out front with Chiaotzu, and both perked up when they saw Krillin approaching.

"Krillin, what happened out there? We felt Cell's power level decrease drastically, and then suddenly it felt like we couldn't sense any ki." Yamcha said, and Krillin was curious now. No ki being sensed?

"Well, Vegeta killed Cell." Krillin said, and Yamcha's jaw fell wide open. The good for nothing Saiyan had finally done something important.

"Yeah, and I saw the Androids. They agreed that if we let them live, that they'd live peaceful lives and help fight alongside us in case of another threat to the Earth." Krillin added. Now Chiaotzu's mouth opened as well. Why would Krillin let the Androids, who Trunks had said were ruthless monsters, live? And Yamcha asked that exact same question to his longtime friend.

"Well hear me out. These Androids haven't killed anyone so far. _Dr. Gero did_, but not Seventeen, Eighteen, or even Sixteen. Plus you forget that Bulma can modify their programming in order to fight alongside us. If they were going to kill anyone, they would have done it already! And leaving us alive after we fought them and lost? I'm telling you bro, these Androids are completely different from the ones in the future!

"Yeah, besides, there's no point in killing all these foolish humans. I mean, aside from _you_, Yamcha." Eighteen joked, landing on the sand with Sixteen behind her. The first thing Yamcha noted was how bad Sixteen looked. His head and upper body were extremely damaged, and oil could be seen on the side of his head.

"Alright well, let's explain this all to everyone. If they're really telling the truth, then I'm ok with it. Just please don't stick a hand through my chest, ok?" Yamcha pleaded, and Eighteen laughed at the remark.

"Fool, you should know that I'm not an energy absorbing type of model." Eighteen smirked.

"So then what are you?" Chiaotzu asked, beginning to think that he could trust Eighteen.

"Oh, I'm designed to defeat useless fighters in battle. Like our good friend Yamcha here." She responded, getting a snicker from the two Z-Fighters and a blush from Yamcha.

"Yeah yeah so funny. Hey big guy, what's your plan?" Yamcha turned to Sixteen.

"I will wait until the one who you have promised can repair me is able to bring me back to their lab. After I am re fitted and fixed, I shall serve alongside you as a protector of the Earth, which is why Dr. Gero thought of me as a failure." Sixteen replied.

"Huh. Well listen, my friend Bulma is a genius! I'm sure that she'll be back to Capsule Corp. soon so when we know for a fact that's she's there, we'll; bring you back!" Krillin suggested. A head nod from Sixteen was as close to an answer as he would get.

* * *

"Kakarot, I believe that you have to go to the new planet Namek in order to find a new guardian, do you not?" Vegeta's tone was the same as it had always been, but Goku could feel venom with it. It seemed like Vegeta was hiding something.

"Yeah, I was just about to. Why Vegeta? Were you interested in making the trip with me?" Goku joked, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone could feel that there was a certain level of tension on the Lookout between the two Saiyans.

"No, I just wanted to remind you that as soon as you get back, we're going to have our long awaited rematch." Vegeta replied, crossing his arms. The Saiyan prince was in no mood for Goku's light heartedness and more of the younger Saiyan's jokes.

Goku frowned, and his look shifted from one of joy to a more serious one. "Really Vegeta? I find it funny that almost 5 years after that fight, you still want to keep up with this fight. Does a rematch mean that much to you?" Vegeta's scowl turned angry in a matter of seconds as Goku said that.

"How are you going to ask me that question, Kakarot? Imagine going into a battle with the man who has served alongside you since you were only five, and having to kill him out of mercy because he was paralyzed. And then, being defeated shamelessly by a third class clown, along with his half breed son and a monk." Goku prepared to talk but Vegeta cut him off.

"You pitied me not only on Earth when you chose to spare me, but then again on Namek when you gave me the Senzu Bean. You attained the Super Saiyan transformation form that I strived for years to achieve, and then, you mocked me when you offered to spar with me all those times when we prepared for the Androids. I kept you alive for a reason. _I_ wanted to be the one that defeated you in battle, not some piece of junk cyborg." Vegeta growled. The Z-Fighters looked on, stunned at Vegeta's small speech.

"So that's it huh? And I thought that you changed," Goku said, frowning. Vegeta smirked as he closed his eyes and leaned against a pillar.

"I did change. There were so many times where I had the option to end you, end all of your friends, and I chose not to. There was no honor in that. We're Saiyans, Kakarot. The last two Saiyans left in the universe. It's only right that we fight as I try to regain my honor, and show you once and for all who the true greatest Saiyan is." Vegeta said.

"All this talk about honor, this is coming from you Vegeta. You've done nothing but turn on others and make it hard for others to trust you. Where's the honor in that? Besides, all this talk is meaningless." Tien said under his breath. Thanks to Vegeta's super sensitive Saiyan hearing however, he heard it. Veins began to pop out on Vegeta's head and neck, and a yellow aura surrounded Vegeta.

"Meaningless huh? Tell me triclops, what do you know of meaningless? I am a Saiyan prince, and my honor has been stripped and taken from me, by a fool who knows no such thing as Saiyan pride. When you spend most of your life ruled by another, and you watch your race dwindle to a handful, then you can tell me what has more meaning then your own strength and your own pride. I am a Saiyan prince, a warrior, and he is nothing but a joke. Yet I have had to stand by, and watch a low level commoner rise to levels I could only dream of, and he's even saved me as if I were a helpless child. He has stolen my honor, and I want it back! The debts that he owes must be paid NOW!" Vegeta yelled, starting to power up as he finished his speech to Goku.

"And explain why I should fight you? We're on the same side Vegeta! You killed Cell because he was a threat to the Earth and because he was evil, right?" Goku couldn't believe that he was even having this conversation. He had actually been convinced that Vegeta had become a good guy.

"Oh yes I killed him because he was a threat. He was a threat to my goal of fighting, and then defeating you. What he did had no impact on me whatsoever; all I cared about was my goal of defeating you. This shall not be put off for any longer, Kakarot! You'll fight with me, otherwise I will _make _you fight me." Vegeta explained, and the full-blooded Saiyan smirked. Goku looked down at the ground, realizing that all this time when he had thought of Vegeta as a friend, he was wrong.

"Take care of your predicament with the Dragon Balls first. We _will_ have our rematch; I just need to find a proper place for it, because we'll need the entire planet to fight. Haha!" Vegeta cackled, walking into the Lookout, spitting at the ground as he did it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Goku said quietly.

_Vegeta has returned, and has challenged Goku to a fight between the two strongest in the universe in order for the proud Saiyan prince to regain the pride that he has lost over the years. Now, Goku is left to wonder about what is to come, and must focus on restoring the lives of those lost to the evil monster Cell? What does Vegeta have in store for Goku and the Z-Team? Find out next Dragon Ball Z!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Brewing Threat

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: There's something I want to address. In this story, because Vegeta defeated Cell, Goku only spent about roughly 4 hours on the outside in the Time Chamber. Because this is an AU, Gohan can reach Super Saiyan, but he hasn't mastered it, while Goku only has Super Saiyan and Ascended, not the Full-Power Super Saiyan. So I don't want any questions about "y gohan no go super sayan 2?" haha, I explained it here!

IMPORTANT: I know that this chapter was late, don't remind me. Chapter 5 will still be up on Wednesday.

And finally, the Sunday Shoutout goes to Guardian by Mr. Arkham, which is about what if Goku crashed on Kami's Lookout when he arrived on Earth, and spent his life under the training and watch of Kami and Mr. Popo. Check it out! And this isn't that long of a chapter, my bad, but the action is going to pick up next chapter! Promise!

Chapter 4: A Brewing Threat

"I have a bad feeling about this." Goku said, watching as Vegeta walked away, and flew off of the Lookout, almost causing Mr. Popo to fall over again. The Saiyan prince had left in a hurry, spitting venom at Tien after the former's comment about honor. It seemed that Tien had struck a nerve when he made his remark, and everyone was silently saying thanks that Vegeta hadn't gone crazy and tried to kill anyone. But now, they were left to ponder where Cell's killer had gone.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma called out to her lover, who had flown away at such a speed that gusts picked up at a place as high as the lookout. An ominous feeling took over the lookout as everyone wondered where exactly Vegeta had gone off to.

"Well, shouldn't we go and follow Vegeta? We have no idea what he's going to do! For all we know, he might be going to West City to wipe everyone out! He might be even worse then the Androids!" Tien said, and it was no secret that he hated Vegeta. It was because of Vegeta, and the other Saiyans, that almost all of his friends had died. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, even Goku had died at the hands of the Saiyans, and as strong as Vegeta was, Tien refused to trust him.

Piccolo grunted, "I have a strong feeling that Vegeta is going to do none of that, Tien. As strong as he is, we all know that Goku is much stronger. That is why he is delaying the fight. For him to lose to Goku again, that would be the biggest insult."

"Yeah, I agree with Piccolo. Vegeta's smart, but I don't think he's willing to put his pride on the line so that he can lose." Goku added, nodding in agreement. He wasn't _trying_ to be smug, but it was just the reality of things. Besides, the smile that the full-blooded Saiyan was giving erased any thoughts of smugness radiating from Goku.

"Hey Piccolo, do you think that you can give a new outfit just like yours? You were my first teacher after all, and even if we're not going to be fighting Cell, I want to wear your colors." Gohan asked, smiling. Piccolo opened his mouth in shock at the request, and then smiled.

"Sure kid, it'll make you look really sharp, hold on." Piccolo said, pointing a finger at Gohan and smirking as the demi-Saiyan's torn battle armor turned into a nice, clean, baggy black gi with a cape on the back. Instead of Piccolo's armbands and boots, however, Gohan wore those of his father's.

"Wow thanks, Piccolo! It's awesome" Gohan said, giggling at his new wardrobe. The young half-breed was admiring all of his new clothes, looking on with awe. Goku smiled at his son.

"You look great, Gohan." Goku said, taking pleasure in the fact that his son was happy. It seemed that after all of these times of preparing for the Androids, and then Cell, Gohan was truly happy for the first time in, well, a long time.

"I got to admit Gohan, you look like a real warrior. The future version of you would be proud." Trunks smiled at the younger version of his master. Never before coming to this time would Trunks have thought that he'd be speaking to the man who had trained him and had been an older brother to him his whole life, albeit he was younger now.

"Goku don't forget, we still have to go to New Namek in order to find a new guardian for the Earth." Piccolo said, re gaining Goku's attention. The Super Saiyan smiled at Piccolo and put his index and middle finger to his forehead.

"Yeah I know, Piccolo. But first, I have to stop at King Kai's place so I can get the coordinates. Do you want to come? I mean, it is your race after all." Goku asked the Namek, who grunted as he put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"We'll be back soon everyone. And when we come back we'll have a new guardian of the Earth!" Goku promised, and they vanished into thin air, not even leaving a trace behind.

"You know, one day, I want to learn how Instant Transmission works. I feel like when I go back to my time, it'll help me immensely." Trunks said. Gohan looked up at his future friend and grinned.

"When you go back to the future, you should easily wipe the floor with them, Trunks! Those Androids don't stand a chance against you!" Gohan encouraged, and Trunks absentmindedly rubbed Gohan in the head, provoking a purr from Gohan.

"_Speaking of the Androids, where could the ones from this timeline be? If Eighteen never was absorbed, did Krillin manage to shut her down, like we instructed him too?" _Trunks thought, looking down on the Earth below.

* * *

_Capsule Corp. West City, Earth_

Vegeta touched down at the base of Capsule Corporation, ignoring the fact that it had started to rain. As soon as he walked into the compound that he had called home veer since the defeat of Frieza, he was a little surprised at the silence. After all, Capsule Corp. was such a booming, bustling place that if it wasn't filled with the sounds of phones ringing, people typing, and people running to meet their demands, there was something wrong.

Upon further walking, however, Vegeta noticed what had grasped everyone's attention. A news reporter was describing the damage and deaths that a mysterious being had caused, and how suddenly it seemed like had vanished in a flash. The workers were silent, their eyes glued to the screen as towns like Ginger Town and Nicky Town came onto the screen.

"_Foolish Earthlings. If only they really knew who killed Cell. This is of no importance to me however. I have more important things to tend to then watching them wonder what happened to Cell." _Vegeta thought, walking to the Gravity Room, also known as his second home.

The Saiyan prince stripped down to his shirt and training pants that he grabbed from a locker that he had constructed. As he set it to 450 g's and powered up to Super Saiyan, he began to think about what had weighed on his mind since he left the Lookout.

"_No matter how far I go in strength, Kakarot has always been there to surpass me! I am the one that killed Cell, yet he mocks me with his strength, as we both know that for reasons unknown, he is still stronger than me! How could this be? I am a Saiyan prince; I am supposed to be the strongest Saiyan in history. The vow I made before I crushed the fat android to a pulp remains. I want to be the greatest Saiyan alive once more, exactly like I was before Kakarot came into the picture." _Vegeta thought, firing off about 6 energy blasts and running to avoid them. When one almost hit him in his exposed chest, he sidestepped out of the way.

"_But still, I find it hard to fathom that no matter what limitations I surpass, that third class clown remains even stronger then me, at levels I never even thought would exist." _Vegeta continued to ponder, firing rapid punches at drones that had launched from the ceiling. The purpose of this drill was to sharpen using brute power while also using your senses to avoid the drones, as they had no ki.

"_Curse you Kakarot! Always one step ahead of me. And you've done it again! You've always been there, laughing in my face! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" _Vegeta kept thinking, firing a Rapid Big Bang at a drone.

"And then, above all things, you tell me that you shouldn't fight me because we're both on the same side. You tell me that I'm a good guy, a defender of the Earth." Now Vegeta was ranting to himself, and grabbed two drones and crushed them in his hands.

"I will regain my honor, and I will defeat you Kakarot! I promise you that! Whatever it takes to do, I will accomplish it. I am tired of living in your shadow!" Vegeta yelled, a yellow aura surrounding him that destroyed all of the drones coming at him just by the amount of power that Vegeta was able to generate.

The ground started to shake and people inside Capsule Corp. tried to hang onto anything that they could. Inside the gravity chamber, electric bolts began to surround Vegeta, and his muscle mass pumped up even more. Vegeta began to scream uncontrollably as he rose up to the ceiling, and suddenly it all stopped. It felt as if time had froze, and the ground shook once more before Vegeta began to fall back to the ground, a smirk on his proud Saiyan face.

"I refuse to be a pawn in the game of a commoner. He will feel the wrath of Vegeta, I assure that. I _will_ defeat Kakarot, and regain my lost honor!" Vegeta smirked as the picture of him pummeling Goku appeared in his head.

* * *

_King Kai's Planet_

"Huh. So it was Vegeta who was able to defeat Cell? And from what you've told me, Cell was even stronger than Frieza! It must be pretty hard for you to get good life insurance. Trouble follows you like a lost puppy!" King Kai said, stunned, ignoring Bubbles' whimpers as the deity's pet ape ran around his planet. Goku had teleported himself and Piccolo to King Kai's planet in order for their former mentor to direct them in the way of the Namek's new planet. No matter how hard Goku tried to find an energy source belonging to any of the Namekians, it was impossible as very little of them were warriors and therefore their ki was very small.

Of course, King Kai was glad to help. After all, Goku and his friends had rid the universe of the Cold Empire and Cell, who all caused planets everywhere pain, suffering, and destruction.

Goku nodded "Yes, but we need a new guardian so that we can wish back all of those killed by Cell." Goku said. "It's very important that we find a Namekian who can create a new set of Dragon Balls."

King Kai nodded, and tried to search for the Namekian's new planet. "So, what's Vegeta up to now? Aside from probably training his butt off down there?"

"Yeah, last we saw him was when he bolted from the lookout. He wants a rematch between the two of us, but I think that he knows that I'm a lot stronger then him. He may be able to go Ascended Saiyan, but when I was in the chamber, I was on the break of thinking of something new that could help me in battle." Goku replied, looking at Piccolo, who leaned against King Kai's house with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

This caught King Kai's attention as he began to get closer to finding out New Namek "What did you figure out Goku? Was it something related to any of the tricks that I taught you?"

Goku shook his head. Wait, I think I found New Namek!"

"No, but yes. See, I was thinking about how when I trained up here before the Saiyans came, you talked to me about meditation and focusing. Well, when I went Super Saiyan, I noticed that as I spent more time in that form, it seemed like my body was able to adjust. So, I think that the longer I stay in Super Saiyan, the more it'll boost my power in the long term. But to do it, I would need to harness my emotions, sort of something that has to do with meditation in a way. It's like, if we keep the emotions that rise when we turn Super Saiyans in check, we'll be able to become stronger because we're using less ki and we're getting used to it." Goku explained, and Piccolo opened his eyes and listened intently to his former foe and now close ally.

"_It's amazing. As naïve as Goku can be, the man is a genius when it comes to fighting. He keeps discovering these new tricks and techniques, it's mind boggling how strong he is." _Piccolo said to himself, smirking at the thought.

"Hey I think I found the Namekians. Come here Goku and look at these coordinates." King Kai exclaimed happily. Goku walked over and sensed where King Kai was talking about, and grinned.

"So this is where New Namek is, huh? Of course! How could I not tell before? Well thanks King Kai, we'll see you soon." Goku said, preparing to use the Instant Transmission trick again. However, King Kai stopped him, running over to the confused Saiyan.

"Goku wait, there is one thing I need to discuss with you. I have this bad feeling, a premonition, so please keep your eyes open." King Kai said seriously, but Goku still smiled at the guardian of the North Galaxy.

"Don't worry King Kai! Now, we're going to head to New Namek! Thanks so much for your help King Kai!" Goku said, and the two Z-Fighters vanished, leaving King Kai to walk back to his house, grabbing Bubbles on the way.

* * *

_New Namek_

It was a calm, peaceful day for the Namekians, just as every other day had been since they had moved to their new planet. The Namekians retrieved waters for their families, and the young children learned the ways and trades of their race. Needless to say, when Goku and Piccolo popped into the main village out of nowhere, everyone was surprised.

Goku sheepishly put a hand behind his head as he realized all of the confused looks that the Namekians were giving him. Piccolo put his hand onto his head as he regarded the foolishness of his friend.

"Huh? A stranger! Hey look a Namekian!" one of the villagers pointed out. Everyone soon gathered around Piccolo, who was not one for attention. The turban wearing Namekian frowned and ignored all the questions that were shot his way. Goku was wide eyed at the sight of all the Namekians.

"Wow, look at all the Piccolos." Goku said quietly, not even noticing the death glare that Piccolo shot him. The sound of a throat being cleared hushed everyone, and an elder Namekian walked forward, a frown on his face.

"Are you friend…or foe?" The elder asked.

"Friend. See, I come from the planet Earth. My friend over here is Piccolo, and my name is Goku." Goku started, but sounds of "ooo" and "ahh" came from all the villagers. The elder grinned and raised both of his hands.

"Ah, so you must be the great Saiyan Goku, who helped our people when Frieza attacked our old planet? And Piccolo? Might you be the same Namekian that fused with Nail?" The elder exclaimed. Goku smiled and Piccolo looked down at the ground.

"Yes, and Nail was a great help in the fight against Frieza." Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Namek still blew up! Good to see that all of you guys are ok, however." Goku turned to the elder once more. "Anyways, I came here because Piccolo over here fused with _our_ guardian in order to get more strength to beat an enemy of ours. Because of this, the Dragon Balls have turned to stone, and we can't use them to revive any of the people who were killed at the hands of the Android attacking our planet."

"Yes, and it's very important that we get a new guardian, so that in the case of something like this happening again, we don't need to depend on you guys for wishes." Piccolo agreed. As soon as they heard of the job search for the Earth's new guardian, many of the Namekians said no way. However, the elder smiled at the two.

"I think that we have one person who would love to be your guardian. Dende, come here son." The elder gestured towards a younger Namekian boy, who quickly ran towards all 3 of them. "This is Dende. He is one of the few Namekians who specialize in healing. He is very good friends with your son Gohan, as well as your friend Krillin. Ever since we returned from your home planet, Dende has talked about the Earth and how he would love to go back."

"Oh wow that'd be great, but are you sure that he can do the job?" Goku asked.

"Yes, agreed. Are you sure that this isn't too much for him? Dende is just a boy!" Piccolo said, his Nail side taking over. Dende frowned at the apparent lack of trust coming from Goku and Piccolo.

"Of course! He may be young, but he is especially gifted. He'll be a wonderful guardian for you." The elder promised. Goku kneeled down and put his hand on Dende's.

"Well, you're hired." Goku told an extremely happy Dende. "Glad to meet you Dende. We should probably head back soon, after all the process of restoring the Dragon Balls could take a while."

"Goodbye Dende. Be a good guardian, and make us all proud." Elder Moori told his son, and Dende waved goodbye to his friends and family as they all vanished thanks to Goku's instant transmission.

When they arrived on the Lookout, Goku frowned. Something seemed off. It felt like a city was being attacked but by who?

"There's something going on down below! Look!" Trunks said, and everyone looked down in horror at what they saw.

* * *

_About 30 minutes earlier in the Northern Mountains_

Inside a dark, underground cave, three human sized containers sat, leaning up against a wall. A giant supercomputer was nearby, processing several pieces of information at once. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the supercomputer.

"Greetings. My name is Dr. Gero, your creator. If you are listening to this, it means that I have passed on, and I have left my supercomputer to finish your creation. Your objective is to kill the one that is known as Goku. A picture of him will now appear in front of you. Show him and his friends no mercy." The computer voice of Dr. Gero commanded, and the first container opened.

The first Android was small and purple colored, and was wearing a fedora hat and sunglasses when he walked out. This was Android 15.

The next Android was silver toned one, with large brown gloves, yellow boots, and a long green skirt. Cold brown eyes were on his face, and he was seemingly more scary then his companion. Android 14 was his name.

Finally, the last Android was closer to resembling a human than the other ones. He was white skinned, and wore a trucker hat. The smile that this Android possessed was frightening, and could make even Freiza gulp. Android 13.

"I believe that we have a mission boys. The best way to call the police is to commit a crime. In other words, if we do something that will attract Goku's attention, he'll be sure to come find us." Android 13 ordered, and the three flew off, firing energy blasts at the ground below them. Within roughly 25 minutes, they had arrived in West City, and proceeded to shoot a couple of energy blasts at random buildings.

"I got to admit, Captain. I'm enjoying this. These fools ain't know what hit 'em!" Android 15 yelled, laughing as police shot at him from rooftops.

"Is that all you got? Haha! Moron humans!" #15 said, preparing to shoot a giant ball of energy at the police, before getting kicked in the face and flying through a building.

"Huh?" #15 questioned, and looked in front of him to see a flame haired Saiyan standing in front of him, wearing blue armor. The man was scowling, and pointed a finger at the Android.

"*Grunt* you know, the one day that I have off from fighting idiots, that gets interrupted." Vegeta said arrogantly. #15 tried to punch Vegeta, but the Saiyan caught it in his hand, and kicked him in the chest. Vegeta was in his base form, and looked severely disinterested at fighting _more_ androids. "Huh, I can't sense your energy, so I'm assuming that you're an android. No matter, I'll just have to make sure that Capsule Corp. acquires the parts of you that are still functional and not destroyed."

"And who might you be?" Android 13 asked, flying over. The scowl on Vegeta's face turned into a smirk.

"If you must know, I am the fear of the universe. I am the answer to those that try to save themselves from people like yourself. I am the bringer of darkness. I am a warrior, the Saiyan prince, VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled, lunging at #15 with such a speed and putting his fist right into #15's chest.

_So the Earth has a new guardian, and Dr. Gero's older Androids have been unleashed. No matter, because Vegeta is ready to take them on, without the help of Goku. Next time, on Dragon Ball Z!_

* * *

_Review Feedback:_

_Gokhan: Yeah, at this point, Goku is still stronger then Vegeta by a ton. Gotta remember that they were only equal in Majin Buu Saga because of the training that they both did during 7 years. Vegeta was only able to defeat Cell because he became an Ascended Super Saiyan; if he had fought him as a SSJ1/First Super Saiyan form, he wouldn't have won. At least, I think. :D_

_Joker Mask 18: Yeah, thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it._

_Vegeta 73: Updates are Wednesdays and Sundays for right now. Thanks for the interest though._

_Sigmr101: From what I know, the "I Want It Back" comes from the Ocean Dub of Dragon Ball Z; I don't know if he said it in GT. And yeah, I mean it's a cool concept, one that people have used before, but I don't think that I'm going to bring back the Saiyans. And seeing as we're a full TWENTY-TWO years before GT even starts, you don't have to worry about it yet. In fact, the only thing from GT I'd even considering bringing up are the Tuffles. Thanks for checking in, I like reviews like yours that are in depth because it gives me more to say!_


	5. Chapter 5: Supers Collide

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: This chapter takes place about 10 hours after the defeat of Cell, so let's say that the time is about 9:00 pm/21:00.

IMPORTANT: In the last chapter, Vegeta powered up, and the mention of electric bolts was brought up. Now, at first glance, it'd appear that Vegeta became a Super Saiyan 2. No one yet knows about the Super Saiyan 2 because Goku never discovered it with Gohan. However, the same way that Gohan's rage enabled him to become a Super Saiyan 2, maybe Vegeta's rage will too. :D

Chapter 5: Supers Collide

_Kami's Lookout_

"I don't believe this. There are people just shooting energy blasts at buildings and innocent people. There are two of them doing it." Goku said horrified. The full-blooded Saiyan's mouth was agape as he saw West City being bombarded with energy attacks from Androids 14 and 15. He could even hear the cries of the people as they cowered and ran to try to fins safety.

Trunks' became wide eyed at Goku's statement. "TWO OF THEM? You don't mean to tell me that the Androids are attacking, are they?" Goku shook his head.

"No, these aren't the Androids that you're looking for, or the ones that you talked about. I don't even know if they _are_ androids, for that matter." Goku replied, preparing to power up in frustration.

"Damn, I can't even sense their energy. So maybe they _are_ Androids after all." Goku continued. The sounds of fear and horror echoed all throughout, and Goku clenched his fists so hard that blood began to slowly drip from them.

"Wait, if they're in West City, don't you think that eventually they'll run into-" Piccolo started, and the energy level that they felt hushed Piccolo quickly. They didn't even need to look at the scene to know that Vegeta had arrived and was powering up.

"Yeah, I know. Vegeta must have just run into them. I wouldn't guess that he's too happy. Knowing Vegeta, he's going to try to defeat them all on his own." Piccolo said, watching Vegeta kick the purple android.

"So shouldn't we go and help him?" Gohan questioned, and Piccolo put his hand on his former student's shoulder. The Namek had a cold frown on his face.

"It would be an insult for any of us, especially Goku, to go and help him. This is something that he has to do on his own. If he can defeat Cell, I'm sure that he shouldn't have any problems with these guys. Besides, he is a _ascended_ Saiyan." Piccolo answered, crossing his arms as he kept an eye on what appeared to be the preparation of a great fight.

The Namekian warrior found it interesting that not even a full day after Cell's defeat, more androids were attacking. And speaking of the Androids, where exactly were Seventeen and Eighteen? And Krillin? Piccolo still sensed Krillin, so he knew that he was alive, but where?

"_Kame House I bet." _Piccolo thought, and his thinking was disrupted as he looked down to Gohan, who was responding to him.

"If you say so, Mister Piccolo." Gohan said quietly, as he began to watch too. Gohan had learned after all of these years that Piccolo's judgment on things was so much better in times of despair.

_West City_

Android 15 flew straight through a water tank and right into the waiting Vegeta, who kicked him onto the roof of a building. #14 and #13 watched their comrade glare Vegeta down, who descended from the air with a smirk.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, buddy. But you making a big mistake by choosing to fight us! Tell us where Goku is, playa. Otherwise we gonna have to show you what it's like to mess with Androids!" #15 growled, trying to intimidate Vegeta. Of course, the so-called "bringer of darkness" merely grinned once more.

"Oh, you wish to know where Kakarot is? Well here's an answer for you. To fight Kakarot and take away my destiny, you will have to go through me." Vegeta said, phasing behind #15 and punching him in the back.

#15 started to charge an attack, but Vegeta grabbed him and used an uppercut to send him into the air. Jumping up and using his ki to gain some height, Vegeta punched #15 and sent him back towards the building. But, just before #15 landed, Vegeta kicked him and blasted three small but powerful ki blasts at him.

"I won't tolerate this anymore! Die, playa!" #15 said, firing a ball of energy directly at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince sighed as he jumped into the air and shot an energy blast of his own, which destroyed #15's attack. Vegeta rushed at Android 15 again and kicked him across the side of his face, knocking his fedora hat down.

"W-what is this? How are you able to do this to me? I am a creation of Dr. Gero, an android!" #15 said, backing up. Not looking, he backed up straight into Vegeta, who grabbed him by the neck.

"Yes, but I hope that you have realized that you androids are nothing but pieces of junk! You android's problem is that you depend solely on numbers and data readings. I'm a Saiyan; my strength can't be measured solely by numbers. What I can do is far better then what any sensors or scouters can detect." Vegeta's look on his face showed no emotions, leaving #15 up to his own discretion on whether Vegeta was telling the truth.

"Haha, that's a joke! You should go into comedy, brother. Of course, you'll be providing humor in Other World. You wasn't invited to my barbecue, so you needa get out my grill." #15 smirked.

"Oh is that a fact?" Vegeta said, and then clenched his fists together to power up. The rooftop began to shake a little bit and the muscles of Vegeta pumped up. Within about 10 seconds, Vegeta was a Super Saiyan, but the electric bolts that had been there when he transformed in the Gravity Room weren't there. Vegeta's dark, flame shaped hair was now a bright blonde, and veins popped out on the Saiyan's face. Vegeta now gave a proud smirk to the purely synthetic Android. #15 wasn't troubled by the transformation though.

"All you did is get more ugly, G! This is gonna be it for you!" #15 said, lunging at Vegeta who caught his fist once more. Instead of kicking him this time, however, Vegeta head butted him and grabbed onto him as they flew through a crowded building, Vegeta making sure to attack with all of his might onto the miniature android.

"All I did is get more ugly, huh? Well show me if this is ugly!" Vegeta said, stomping on Android #15 and picking him up, throwing him into a building. The people inside ran for cover and hid behind things as Vegeta flew and punched #15 in the face.

"Binding Ball!" #15 sent a ball from his hands that hit Vegeta, but instead of inflicting damage, it tied ki ropes around him. Vegeta tried to escape at first, but smirked upon realizing that he was restricted and imprisoned.

"Energy ropes, huh? Interesting concept. I didn't know that a washing machine would be smart enough to do that. I guess that things really are full of surprises." Vegeta said sarcastically. Even if the Androids didn't know who he was, they still had some knowledge of the techniques that him and his 'allies' had used.

"Haha, now you're done playa. I'll make sure that Goku sees yo dead body!" Android 15 laughed, ignoring the fact that Vegeta was breaking out of his ki ropes.

"Yes, you'll see Kakarot all right! You'll see him in hell!" Vegeta now was the one to laugh as he broke out of the trap, and punched #15 directly in the face one more time. The Android didn't even have a second to react before Vegeta punched him in all angles, finishing him off with a kick to the side.

"Huh? How can someone be so much stronger then us?" #15 questioned out loud, Vegeta's kick to the face silencing him. #13 scowled from his watching point, and #14 still had a blank, emotionless look on his face.

"#14, go and teach this so called Saiyan prince a lesson. #15, come back!" #13 yelled, and funny enough, Vegeta punched #15 with so much intensity that he actually landed right near #13.

"One android for another, huh? No matter, I'll dispose of you all the same. Your creator is going to see you soon enough in hell." Vegeta taunted #14 by pointing a finger at him, as if daring him to make a move. #14 appeared behind Vegeta, round housing him and sending him to the ground. Before Vegeta could get up on his own, #14 was on top of him, grabbing the Saiyan prince and holding him up.

"Hah…" #14 said quietly, starting to punch Vegeta endlessly in the chest. Using some stored up energy, Vegeta kicked upwards with his feet and knocked the android back. Vegeta had lost a little bit of energy, but still was doing alright.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled, the purple beam emitting from his hands hitting #14 in the chest. The monstrous synthetic Android was hit head on and tried to defend it, but Vegeta put all of his strength and energy into it.

"I would have expected more from one of Gero's creations. But I guess not." Vegeta said cockily. When the Android managed to make a beam of his own, however, Vegeta was a little surprised.

"Oh, so now you think that your own energy beam will be able to finish me off? Haha, goodbye!" Vegeta laughed, and phased behind the Android before #14's beam could hit him. Now, just as #14 was going to turn around, Vegeta planted a kick straight into his back.

Vegeta landed an uppercut to #14 and appeared above him, bringing down both hands in a two-handed smash as his foe went through a building. Vegeta flew down firing ki blasts at him, not caring about who he hit or what he hit.

"#14 and #15, use a combo attack!" #13 called out, and the pale, silver android fired a energy blast at the ground that distracted Vegeta, and allowed #14 to fly over to where #15 was in the sky.

As Vegeta managed to get past the smoke and fire, he looked around for the Androids and finally saw them in the sky, preparing to launch an attack. The two began to charge energy balls of their own, and then they quickly turned into one giant energy blast. The attack fired from both of their hands straight towards Vegeta, who sent off an energy attack of his own to nullify the blast.

"What the?" Vegeta said when he noticed that it disappeared. However, he could sense something coming towards his back, and as he turned around, it was the blast.

"Oh crap baskets." Vegeta said as it hit him and he flew into a building from the impact of the attack. Android 14 appeared in the building and punched Vegeta into the air, and kneed him in the stomach. As Vegeta flew down, #14 landed a punch onto his back. Vegeta slowly got up and saw #14 running straight towards him.

"Crap bas-" Vegeta started again, preparing a Big Bang attack but #14 rammed him into a wall and head butted him 3 times, each one harder then the last. #14 finished with a powerful energy-uppercut that made Vegeta go flying up into more floors and ultimately up to the rooftop.

"I refuse to give up!" Vegeta said, putting his hands together to prepare a quick Galick Gun, but just as he started, Android 14 appeared, grinning.

"Little boys shouldn't mess with the big boys." #14 said, stun punching Vegeta and grabbing him again. This time, though, he started to squeeze the life out of him. Vegeta tried to escape but to his horror, #14 wouldn't let up and Vegeta could feel his bones being crushed.

"ARGHH FUCK!" Vegeta yelled, not being in this much pain since he had fought Frieza on Namek. Even as a Super Saiyan, his body couldn't handle what #14 was doing to him. The Android was in control

_Kami's Lookout_

Goku crossed his arms in anger as he watched Vegeta get beaten to a pulp. As much as the Earth-raised Saiyan wanted to help his friend, no they weren't friends, his teammate; he knew that it'd be the biggest insult to Vegeta for Goku to rush in and help. Looking over to Trunks, he saw that the boy from the future was even angrier.

"Trunks, I know that you're angry right now, but you have to stay here." Goku pleaded.

"I refuse! I already had my father die in one timeline, and if you think I'm going to let Androids kill him in another timeline, you're wrong. I'm going to West City, whether you guys like it or not!" Trunks exclaimed, and Goku ran in front of him.

"Trunks what are you thinking? We can't let you go, there's no telling what Vegeta will do when he sees you show up." Goku said. Trunks growled at Goku, as the full blooded Saiyan stood in front of him, trying to prevent him from leaving.

"You haven't lost anyone Goku! I grew up with no father, no friends, my whole life was defending the world from monsters like those. There's no reason why I _shouldn't _ go and help him. It's my father!" Trunks said, putting his hands out. "SOLAR FLARE!"

The sudden spark of light blinded everyone and so Trunks flew off, beginning to suppress his energy so that they wouldn't be able to find him.

_West City_

"Now you know how #15 felt! Haha! #14, dispose of this trash!" #13 commanded, and as #14 prepared to make his move, a energy blast from behind disrupted #14, and Vegeta fell to the ground, an angry look plastered on his face.

"Who was that? Kakarot?" Vegeta growled, and to his surprise, it was Trunks, in his Saiyan armor. Vegeta's body ached all over, and he felt like he had been set on fire and then had a block of Katchin dropped on top of him. Something that Vegeta quickly noticed was the death glare that Trunks had.

"Here Father, catch." Trunks said, tossing Vegeta a Senzu Bean. As much as he hated them, Vegeta knew that this was the only way to gain his strength back right now. He gulped it down in one bite, and was back to full strength.

"Hey Android catch." Trunks said, firing a Burning Attack at #14 who jumped up to avoid it. Just like he had done to Frieza, Trunks appeared above him with his sword extended, and cut the Android in half.

"What?" #13 yelled in disbelief.

"You kiddin me?" #15 asked.

"No…" Android 14's severed halves started to fall to the destruction below, and #15 appeared now, ready to avenge the death of his fellow Android. It wasn't fair that these low level fools could just kill his friend all of a sudden! They'd pay!

"How is that you managed to kill #14 so easily, yet Vegeta over here was fighting him with all his strength and they were almost even. It don't make sense, city boy. Explain yourself, and who are you?" #13 wanted to know. The leader of this Android crew was furious that some newcomer had killed one of his members.

"Easy." Trunks said, putting his sword back in it's holder on the back of his armor. "My name is Trunks, and I'm the one who's going to end your life span, you stupid android."

#13 laughed, taking Trunks by surprise. "All right, city boy. #15, please do me a favor and show that this was a fluke."

"Yeah boy, it's go time!." #15 said, flying towards Trunks who had landed on the rooftop of a half destroyed building. Trunks nodded to Vegeta, who came from the side and kicked the Android down. #15's shades were broken now, and his sensors were now openly revealed.

"Goodbye Android! Tell Cell that I send my love!" Vegeta said, gathering his energy and decapitating #15, the headless body falling over.

"Hahhaha, thank you! How sweet that this is going to be." #13 said. Vegeta and Trunks weren't able to notice that the batteries and key components from #14 and #15 were starting to come towards him.

"What exactly are you babbling about now? In case you haven't noticed, we just defeated both of your partners, and you're laughing about it and thanking us? I think that Gero must have programmed you wrong." Vegeta said.

"Haha just watch." #13 said, and now the two noticed that all of the key parts were going right at the white android. Trunks had a look of horror on his face and Vegeta was angry more then anything. He had been duped, and tricked! He should have just taken out #13 when he had the chance instead of focusing on getting his payback on the other androids.

"Trunks! Fire at those parts NOW!" Vegeta ordered, and Trunks started to shoot at the batteries but they just went too fast.

Android 13 began to laugh manically as his skin became a dark blue and his hair went upwards similar to a Super Saiyans. It became orange and the once human looking Android began to resemble a monster.

"TAKE THIS! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled, launching a Big Bang at the Android as he was going through his metamorphosis. #13 took it and just absorbed the hit, not feeling any pain. At last, the transformation was done at last, and #13 stood there with his arms crossed.

"I AM SUPER ANDROID 13!" He laughed, his cackle sounding even more evil and demented then before.

_First off, happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers. To anyone else, well, happy Thursday the 22nd to you! So, Super Android 13 is born, and for right now, it's only Vegeta and Trunks that can take him on. Review time! _

_Gokhan: Just wanted to bring up the SSJ2. Vegeta is not a SSJ2 yet, he powered up and because of how much energy he was putting in plus his anger, he got more power then before. I know it sounds confusing but I tried to explain in the beginning of the chapter :D_

_Cara2012: Appreciate the kind words! Hope you stay along for the ride!_

_Simgr101: I didn't understand your review haha, but I'm gonna try my best to decipher it now. If you can PM me or something and explain what you meant that'd be great. Not trying to be an asshole but I just need clarification._

_Jokermask18: No I know that, but what I meant was since the Tuffles are such a big part in GT, that was what I meant when I said about GT. And yeah, the anime continuity is really bad. 5 minutes to blow up Namek? C'mon. One of the things that I'm going to aim for in this story, as well as all of my stories is realism and sticking to the continuity ins some way. _

_FoolsGil: Oh yeah, I don't think you could have said it any better :D_

_NNP: Perhaps. Haha in all seriousness though yeah Vegeta is gonna be kicking ass and taking names!_


	6. Chapter 6: Super Android 13

Disclaimer:

Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

Vegeta: Or I'll come and blast you to oblivion!

Full Power: Vegeta….we both know that you won't do that.

Vegeta: WHAT? ***Fires a Big Bang Attack at the author of this fic.***

Full Power ***Runs Away***

A/N: I hope that all of my readers in the U.S. enjoyed an awesome Thanksgiving! My Thanksgiving was spent on the couch watching the Patriots destroy my Jets :/ Anyways, keep reading and reviewing, and showing support for this story!

Chapter 6: Super Android 13

Android 13 continued to laugh as his skin became a dark blue hue and his previously white colored hair started to stand straight up and become orange. The pupils and irises that were in his eyes had now disappeared; as did the clothing that he was wearing before. Now, his chest had silver parts on it similar to armor that came from #14, and his muscle mass was now substantially increased.

"Father, this is bad! We can tell that he's already gotten a ton stronger!" Trunks said, pointing out the obvious. Vegeta would never admit it, but deep down he was a little worried. They hadn't been able to see how strong #13 was in his base form, so he had no idea how to judge how much stronger he had become.

"Well, tell me something else that I didn't already know." Vegeta sarcastically remarked. "No matter, we'll just do what we did against Cell. I'll go in first, wear him out. Then I'll prepare a Final Flash, and you start fighting while I charge it. By the time that he knows what's even happening, he'll have been completely dismantled like the bucket of bolts that he is."

Trunks nodded. "Sounds good." Vegeta powered back up to Super Saiyan and started to glare the android down. The sounds of sirens and people going to shelter could be heard from down below.

"Galick…Gun!" Vegeta said out of nowhere, his favorite attack coming out from his cupped hands. It hit #13 in the chest and now Trunks moved into position, firing off 10 energy blasts at the Z-Fighter's new apparent enemy. Smoke surrounded the area, and for a second, Trunks believed that maybe they had killed him, but alas, he came out of the smoke seemingly unscathed, not even a mark on him.

"_I propose that we take this fight to a place where we will have unlimited space to battle. That way, we can destroy this fool without having to worry about the effects of buildings or innocent people_." Vegeta said telepathically, surprising Trunks. When had Vegeta ever cared about the innocents? After all, this was a man who purged planets for 20+ years.

"_How about some place like a glacier where there's no people around?" _Trunks replied, wanting to pulverize and destroy the Android, just like the ones in his timeline that sooner or later he'd have to go back and kill. Oh, how Trunks couldn't wait for that day.

"_A glacier huh? Sounds good. Keep an eye on him but fly fast so that he won't be able to pull any tricks_." Vegeta ordered. The two flew off to the glacier that was located only about 15 minutes away by flight, and #13 started to follow, eager to see where exactly they were going.

"_Trunks, if for some reason Kakarot or any of the others come, do not let them interfere! This is my fight only!" _Vegeta ordered telepathically. Trunks smiled at his father referring to him by his name again, but that frown evaporated as they passed over the partly destroyed West City, the sounds of cries being heard even in the sky.

"_Damn, West City looks almost as bad as it does in my time! It's not fair! All those poor people, killed for no reason!" _Trunks angrily thought, about to shoot a ki blast at #13, who flew behind the two Saiyans, thinking about how to defeat and then kill them.

* * *

_Kami's Lookout_

"This isn't good. Vegeta doesn't know what he's getting into!" Goku said angrily. From their vantage point on the Lookout, they were all able to observe the fight, and how Vegeta and Trunks had unsuspectingly allowed Android 13 to become perfect.

"The power of this Android has surely increased immensely due to the addition of the absorption of the other two androids. This is what Cell was trying to accomplish with Seventeen and Eighteen." Piccolo pointed out, keeping his arms crossed once more.

"Speaking of which, has anyone talked to Krillin?" Gohan asked. The Z-Fighters shook their head, as if to say no. The young half-Saiyan frowned at the answer that he had received.

"Hey, is Capsule. Corp ok?" Bulma asked, running back out from inside the Lookout. Baby Trunks was behind her, whining and wishing to be pulled up. Gohan smiled and picked up the present timeline counterpart of their ally from the future.

"Yeah, no damage sustained at all. The area that was hit the most was near the water. It's such a shame though, all those poor innocent civilians were hurt or even killed, all because of Dr. Gero!" Goku exclaimed, clenching his fists together. "It makes me so angry that for no reason, they had to die!"

The sudden approaching energy levels alerted the Z-Team, but to their relief, it was Yamcha and Krillin's familiar power. The two arrived onto the Lookout, both trying to hide grins. Gohan wondered why they'd be hiding grins in a time like this, where one of the capital cities of the Earth had been attacked and part of it had been destroyed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yamcha asked, the scar-faced bandit still his jovial self.

"Nothing, we're glad to have you guys back on the Lookout though! It's been a little while since I saw you guys." Goku smiled, which quickly disappeared though. "Have you heard about what's happening in West City?" Goku asked seriously.

"Yeah, we saw a little bit of it before we left Kame House. That's why we came up here. Well, that and we brought a couple of new friends." Krillin replied, gesturing to Android Eighteen and Sixteen who had just walked out. Sixteen looked like he could barely stand any more.

The members of the Z-Fighters immediately got into fighting stances, and Bulma ran behind Goku, hiding from the monsters that had killed all of her friends in the future. Android Eighteen smiled and walked next to Krillin.

"Eighteen isn't the type of Android like the ones that we fought a few days ago, guys. She may have kicked your asses pretty well on that highway, but she was a human once! She said that she's willing to help us fight and be an ally of ours. Besides, Goku is still strong enough to fix things if something _does_ happen." Krillin insisted. Goku glared Eighteen down, giving her a glare that he had only ever given Nappa, Frieza and Cell, each after they had tormented and beaten his friends.

"I'm all for giving people second chances, but don't make me regret it. I know that in the future, you killed all of my friends, and then you killed my son. I also know that your brother might not share the same wishes that you do about atoning and redeeming. So show me that we can trust you, because Krillin's right. If something does happen, I'm much stronger then you, and so is my son." Goku said in a voice that actually scared Gohan.

"_Wow, dad didn't even talk to Frieza like this!" _Gohan thought, looking at the scared look on Eighteen's face. Sixteen walked forward, and the Z-Team saw for the first time how badly the Android looked.

"This is Sixteen. He's stronger than me and Seventeen combined. Krillin said that one of you could repair him and change his programming to help him fight alongside us." Eighteen explained. Goku looked towards Bulma, as if to say it's ok. The blue haired Capsule Corp. head walked forward, visibly nervous.

"T-that'd be me. P-please let's get back to Capsule Corp and I can f-fix him there." Bulma started to stutter in fear. Goku put a hand on his longtime best friend's shoulder.

"I'll take you, Yamcha, and Sixteen back to Capsule Corp. Yamcha can head back with you just for protection in case any more shit goes down. I'll stay up here with the others and keep an eye on the fight that's happening down below." Goku said. As soon as Yamcha and Sixteen put a hand on, the four vanished, and Goku repapered not even 10 seconds later.

"So what's going on?" Goku asked. Piccolo grunted at Goku's mood swing, which he only assumed was because he still felt uncomfortable around the androids.

"Well, Trunks and Vegeta are about to fight the Android, so I say that we should just watch and see what happens." Piccolo informed Goku, and the two walked to the edge of the Lookout, as did the other Z-Fighters on the Lookout.

* * *

_Cooler Glacier_

The 2 Saiyans and the Android had finally arrived in one of the coldest parts of the Earth. Vegeta scowled and looked towards #13, who continued to fly behind them. The full blooded Saiyan prince was _not _in the mood for games, he just wanted to destroy this Android and just keep training so that he could finish off Goku.

"Hey, Android! This is far enough! We'll fight here! Got it?" Vegeta yelled, and #13 touched down. The now dark blue colored Android grinned as Vegeta landed as well, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm waiting." #13 said, his voice having become much deeper. Vegeta smirked; it was time to show what he was made of. No robot would defeat the Saiyan prince in battle!

"Are you ready?" Vegeta said, phasing in front of #13 and kicking him square in the chest. To Vegeta's shock, the kick did absolutely nothing. Vegeta then levitated up and repeatedly punched #13 in the face, each punch doing nothing.

"I don't get it! Why can't I even lay a single hit on you?" Vegeta questioned, keeping up his actions of punching the blue Android. Super Android 13 closed his palm and _lightly_ tapped Vegeta in the groin, making the prince fall to the ground in agony.

"Ugh! Father!" Trunks yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan and running at #13 with his sword. As he tried to cut the Android in half, as he managed to do to #14, the blade it Android 13 and shattered on impact, to Trunks' disbelief.

"Come on. I want to see what the boys who defeated #14 and #15 can do against perfection!" #13 laughed. Trunks powered up to _his_ ascended form, and punched Super Android 13 in his gut. Gathering energy in his fist, he delivered one more hit to the side of the extremely powerful creation of Dr. Gero, and this time #13 groaned in apparent pain. Trunks thought that he had found a weak spot, but the smirk #13 gave off showed that he had felt no pain at all.

"Huh, how funny. You think that just using your energy to defeat me will work. Well, here's a little tip, kid. I'm the ultimate being, a creation that will not succumb to some flesh and bones being." Android #13 taunted. Trunks frowned at the comment, knowing full well that he'd have to figure something out.

"I don't get it. Even if you _are_ androids, there's so much that you can do. Why not gather some free will and go and help the world? With your strength and powers, you guys could be invaluable to humanity." Trunks suggested. #13 scowled heavily.

"Free will. Pitiful humans! War, segregation, hatred! Is that what you've done with your free will, boy? Don't you lecture me with your thirty-dollar haircut! Goku dies, as will the rest of you!" the giant Android replied, phasing behind Trunks and attempting to punch him in the head. A energy blast hit him in the face, however, coming from Trunks.

"Fine, then you'll end up like the rest of the Androids! I didn't know if I was going to have to use this, but I guess that there's no better time then now!" Trunks said, using a Solar Flare once more, blinding the seemingly unstoppable Android. Following up with a kick to the chest, Trunks managed to knock #13 back, allowing him time to perform his new trick.

The half-Saiyan from the future began to power up past his ascended form, and his muscles started to grow. Trunks' blonde, standing hair started to spread in different directions as well, and electricity surrounded him the same way that it did Vegeta in his earlier training in the Gravity Room.

"What is this power that I am sensing?" #13 asked, and then looked at Trunks, who closed his transformation with a loud, blood curling stream. Trunks appeared in front of #13 and caught the Android's punch while trying to land a punch of his own. Using speed that he had acquired from #15, #13 did the same thing, and the two were in a standstill.

"Come on boy, why don't you give up? After all, your planet is going to be destroyed as it is, so I don't see why you just don't head home, bring your father, and bow down to Super Android 13, the new ruler of the universe?" #13 asked, trying to gain the upper hand against Trunks.

Trunks gave an animal-like growl as he too tried to find a way to gain an edge against #13, "Because my whole life, I've done nothing but been a slave to Androids like you, ones with no heart or compassion, only minds focused on destroying innocent lives. I won't have it anymore!" Trunks yelled, somehow knocking #13 back and launching an uppercut to his jaw.

"Gh! You managed to actually land a hit on me, huh? You've impressed me kid! But no more!"#13 said, phasing in front of Trunks and kicking him to the cold, hard ice below. Trying to get up, Trunks was met with a stomp to the ground, and #13 stood above him.

"You did good, kid, but not good enough. You know what, I'll have a change of heart from what I said earlier, just because you've been giving me a pretty good fight. I'll spare you if let me know where Goku is right now. I have a bone to pick with him, if you could call it that." #13 suggested, and the ground started to shake at that request. #13 looked over to see Vegeta, still on the floor, but charging a Big Bang Attack as he lay on his chest.

"Pitiful Android! I am the Bringer of Death, a Saiyan elite that has long surpassed the limitations put in place. If you thought that I was going to lose to an Android, you're wrong! Say hello to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta started to laugh as he fired the attack from the ground, hitting #13 head on and making him stumble back a little bit, allowing Trunks to get up.

#13 scowled as he saw Trunks _and_ Vegeta get up, and retained that look when Trunks attempted to punch him again. Something that #13 noticed was as strong as Trunks was, his speed had massively decreased. Grinning at his newfound fact, #13 put a hand up, as if to say wait.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, friend. This transformation that you have gone through, all you've done is pump up your muscles. You've traded in your speed, which to be honest was pretty impressive speed, for increased muscle mass. Now, don't get me wrong, you've become stronger, but if your opponent has _any_ sort of speed like I do, you would have lost by the time that you transformed," #13 revealed, shocking Trunks. _That _must have been why Vegeta didn't try to use it against Cell or these Androids, he knew the downside of using this form!

"And now that you know this, I'm going to show you true power." Super Android 13 said, punching Trunks in the gut twice.

* * *

_Kami's Lookout_

"This is bad…If Vegeta's Big Bang Attack could barely even harm him, instead just knocking him back, what are we left to do?" Krillin asked, starting to fear. Perhaps Trunks' prophecy had come true, and they really were going to die!

"We can't be worried, Krillin. Piccolo, you, and I will go and help out down below, because as much as Vegeta won't like it, we have to do this. If he dies, he can't be revived...wait a minute, the Dragon Balls!" Goku said in realization.

"Dende, can you start on making the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked the new guardian, who nodded.

"Yes, if you have a model of the previous Dragon, I can start right away. If not, it'll take me _maybe _100 days to do it." Dende said, unsure of the reaction he would get. However, Mr. Popo smiled.

"I have the old model in my room. Hold on." Mr. Popo replied, scurrying off to his room.

"Gohan, I want you to come too. You've become so strong son, and if we need you to go in there and beat some Android butt, then we have you." Goku told his son, smiling. Gohan was thrilled, to say the least.

"Wow thanks, dad. It means a lot! I won't let you down!" Gohan couldn't hold back the grin that had overtook his face. Finally he'd get a chance to show his dad that he wasn't a liability in battle.

"But we have to leave now. So come on!" Goku said as Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin walked over and put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Wait, what about the Senzu Beans?" Piccolo asked, and Goku reached into his pocket to reveal 4 beans.

"These are from me and Gohan's trip to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This should be more then enough." Goku replied, putting his index and middle finger to his forehead, and the four vanished on their way to Cooler Glacier.

* * *

"Aw, I was starting to enjoy this! What a shame! Haha!" Android 13 was now howling, beating Trunks like there was no tomorrow. The Super Saiyan was barely still awake, unable to move any more. #13's eyes then fell on Vegeta, who was still laid out on the ground.

"Hey Vegeta, catch!" #13 said, charging an energy ball in his hands. Unable to move because of all the damage he had taken, Vegeta was left to look death in the eyes, but this time he wasn't coming back.

"Hey, leave him alone!' A voice yelled, and a disk went straight for the blue Android, who jumped up to avoid it, but it left with him with a slight tear on his pants. But it wasn't the fact that his fun had been disrupted and his pants had been damaged that annoyed him; no it was the fact that someone had snuck up on him.

"Huh?" Trunks and #13 asked, and they looked to see Goku and Piccolo standing a short distance away from them. Gohan and Krillin were behind them, both in their gis and in fighting positions. Trunks noticed that Goku's face seemed worn out and tired, but there was anger evident on everyone's face.

"Goku!" #13 said, happy that the reason for his creation was finally in front of him. Now it was time to achieve his goal. #13 prepared to fight and then finish off the Earth's greatest warrior.

"Kakarot." Vegeta groaned, mad that his rival had indeed shown up.

"Vegeta catch!" Goku said, tossing Vegeta a Senzu bean. This was the second bean that he had in about an hour, which normally wasn't the best option because you could get sick. But hey, it's Vegeta, who trained in 450 times gravity earlier that day. Upon swallowing it, the Saiyan prince was at full strength once more, and even stronger!

"Kakarot, I'm going to give you one minute to leave. This is my fight, and my fight only. I will not have you take my title away!" Vegeta ordered after eating the magical healing bean, but Goku wouldn't move. Instead, he tossed a Senzu to Trunks, who caught it and ate it as well.

"No Vegeta, if we all combine our attacks, then we can finish him off." Goku responded, watching as #13 walked back to the group.

"Fool! What don't you understand? _I _will be the one that defeats this Android, and I refuse to let you intervene in my fight again!" Vegeta yelled, frustrated at the lack of respect Goku was giving him.

"You know what, just because you guys were so rude and interrupted me, I'm going to kill you nice and slowly, and make you wish I had just blasted you to the next dimension. But no, you pissed the wrong person off!" #13 screamed, parts of the glacier below rising up as he started to power up and gain more energy.

"Damn it, I know that I'm going to regret this." Piccolo said, tossing his weighted turban to the ground as the glacier started to crack. "Hey, Android, how about you pick on someone close to your own size?" Piccolo yelled, phasing behind #13 and trying to elbow him in the head, similar to what he had done to Seventeen in their fight. But, #13, not even looking at Piccolo, grabbed his elbow and threw him down to the ground.

"I will…now!" #13 grinned, kicking Piccolo and sidestepping out of the way at Krillin's sudden lunging attack. The monk landed behind him and prepared a Destructo Disk, one that hopefully could defeat the evil android.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled, and this time #13 wasn't as oblivious. He grabbed the disk and actually sent it back towards Krillin. The former Turtle School student dove out of the way at the last second, and the Disk hit a plateau behind them, making someone on top fall to the ground screaming.

"You all seem pretty excited to try to beat this guy, but that pleasure belongs to me! And me only!" Vegeta yelled, clenching his fists and powering up again. No one even saw the sudden flash that was Vegeta appear in front of the evil Android and uppercut him, landing the first good hit in on #13.

This, naturally, angered Android 13. He had been enjoying being so much powerful, and now for an inferior being, a Saiyan no less, had gotten in the best hit on him all day. Now, as an Android, he had a pretty big ego, and Vegeta had just damaged it.

"You insolent Saiyan! Prepare to meet your death!" #13 said, and Vegeta dodged the punch, instead appearing behind him and kicking him in the back. This time, he actually managed to move #13 a little bit.

"You know, I think that now that I've managed to land a couple good hits in, you're starting to get mad!" Vegeta taunted, not seeing #13's fist collide with his face. The Saiyan prince fell to the ground again, this time with a cut on his face that was spewing blood.

"I'm going in!" Goku said, powering up to Super Saiyan and cupping his hands. "I hope that you're ready for this, Android 13! Ka…Me…Ha….Me…HA!" Goku yelled, the blue attack going straight for #13, who cupped his hands too.

"This is something that was in my programming. Destroy Goku!" #13 screamed, a red beam similar to the Kamehameha meeting Goku's own Kamehameha. Vegeta had managed to get up, and watched with anger, as Goku seemed to get the upper hand in battle.

"How could this be? Kakarot, as always, is taking my place and stealing my glory and my honor. I won't have it anymore! Not only have I fallen in battle to an Android, I have let my son fall in battle as well, and now you just jump in, trying to take my glory!" Vegeta said to himself, watching Goku's Kamehameha overtake the Destroy Goku beam.

"Well, I won't have it anymore! It's not fair! Why, why Kakarot? Well, I don't care anymore! I won't allow it!" Vegeta yelled, pure rage overtaking his body as he flew towards #13 and punched him with all the energy that he was able to get. The Android actually flew into an icy wall and Vegeta kept powering up, screaming endlessly.

"What's with Vegeta?" Gohan asked Piccolo, who by this time had recovered and now was standing, watching the fight.

"I-I don't know, Gohan. I don't have an answer for you." Piccolo replied quietly.

The electric bolts from before now surrounded Vegeta, and his muscles grew, but this wasn't like the Ultra Super Saiyan form that Trunks had used before in the fight. Whatever Vegeta had achieved, he looked even angrier, and his power had skyrocketed.

"What's the deal? What is this?" #13 asked in confusion. Vegeta hopped and got into a boxing stance, smirking. The Z-Fighters looked on in pure awe as Vegeta just walked forward.

"This will be the end of your lifespan."

* * *

_Review Time!_

_Anon: Well, I'm not sure when the exact date was, but it had to be around the time of the Cell Games. And Vegeta did manage to beat #15 around without a problem, it was #14 who gave him a real problem._

_Anon: Haha, yeah! _

_Nick: It's a pretty good idea, and when you say he can't be the hero every time, you're right. Great review, and I think that it's no so much of being a tough guy; it's his pride and his honor, something that is huge in this story._

_Zengame: He __**did**__ demolish #15, but it was #13 that made #14 take his place. Haha, it's a little Dragon Ball Z Logic! But seriously, I think that after fighting #15 and using some energy without having a chance to rest up, he might have had a little bit of problems, especially when #14 was bear hugging him. _

_Kricci93: Glad to hear! _

_Vegeta, thanks to his rage and his never dying wish to defeat Goku, has increased his strength dramatically. Is it Super Saiyan 2? Is it just more strength? Will #13 fall, or will he manage to finish off Vegeta, Trunks, and the other Z-Fighters? As much as I don't like saying see you next time, well, see you next time. Just Saiyan :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Ascension

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

Vegeta: Or I'll come and blast you to oblivion!

Full Power: Vegeta….we both know that you won't do that.

Vegeta: WHAT? ***Fires a Big Bang Attack at the author of this fic.***

Full Power ***Runs Away***

A/N: From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank all of the 554(!) people who viewed chapter 6 on it's release day. That's about 130 more then the most that I ever got on a chapter for A New Era. To everyone that has favorited, followed, _reviewed (_which I ask that everyone does!), thank you. On that note, if you read and you have any feedback, please review! I apologize for the late chapter, but this week was a little hectic for me. Enjoy the very late chapter! Chapter 8 will be up either later today or tomorrow, with chapter 9 definitely premiering on Wednesday.

A/N 2: I got Raging Blast 2! Lol I'm so happy haha!

Chapter 7: Ascension

The cold, ruthless, blue eyes of Vegeta looked even darker as he stepped forward to Android #13. Static electricity surrounded the Saiyan prince, who's battle armor appeared to be even more skin tight. The increased muscle mass that had been shown in the Ascended Saiyan form were even more relevant here. In fact, if not for Vegeta's usual flame like hair, you would have though that he would have been a different person.

"I won't let you get away with this, Android! You have damaged my pride, and damaged my son, and for that, I refuse to let you live any longer!" Vegeta growled, his voice sounding more sadistic then usual. Veins popped on his forehead, a result of the anger he had towards the evil Android.

"You, kill me? How laughable! If I am not mistaken, was I not beating you mercilessly about five minutes ago?" #13 asked. "Not to mention it seems that this whole time, you've just carried on about how you're going to dismantle me, and make me pay. Well, all you've done is buff up your muscles, and bring your friends here so that they two can meet their deaths."

#13's response only made Vegeta angrier as the full-blooded Saiyan phased behind Super Android 13 and punched him hard in his back with no effort. Somehow, the punch actually made the Android gasp for air as Vegeta landed another hit in.

"You've pushed me far enough! This is a message to all of Gero's creations! You bucket of bolts think that you can do what you want, and unfortunately for you that is not the case. In fact, you forgot the most important thing out of them all. And this is the one that will cost you your life: Do not cross the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled, becoming covered in the yellow aura trademarked to Super Saiyans. #13 didn't even see Vegeta's gloved fist collide with his chest, and his boot smash into his face as the more powerful Super Saiyan punched him while flipping.

Piccolo could only watch with his mouth agape at the energy that Vegeta was managing to generate. The Namekian had seen his fair share of battles, that was for sure, but he had never seen someone with as much power as Vegeta. It was like something in him had snapped, like a beast inside had awakened.

"_Vegeta…how did you get so strong in such a short amount of time. You only unlocked the Ascended Form yesterday, and I thought that was the strongest that you could possibly go. But no, somehow you've surpassed that form, and you've transformed into something else. Something colder, something more evil, and the scary part is that you've become something more strong." _Piccolo thought, shocked at the fight taking place. As #13 tried to back up and escape, Vegeta, who propelled himself up and kicked #13 in the face with both feet, met him, stunning the Android.

"Huh? Ugh!" Vegeta gathered energy into his fist and tried to punch straight through the Android's chest. While it wasn't enough to kill him, it did make #13 fall to his knees, where yet _another _kick from Vegeta knocked him into a bunch of ice.

"Woah, this is crazy. It feels like Vegeta's power has doubled! What'd he do?" Goku asked, confused.

"It seems that he's unlocked a new level of Super Saiyan. Look, between the electric bolts and the muscle mass, it's definitely different and stronger then the Ascended Saiyan form." Piccolo answered as Vegeta dodged #13's attacks like it was nothing. In fact, at the speed that Vegeta had now, it was like the punches were in slow motion and all he had to do was move.

#13 tried to phase behind Vegeta and he did, but Vegeta did the same thing and kicked him in his back. Then, Vegeta jumped up and fired several energy shots at #13 from above, each hitting him hard.

"You-you've changed. This new transformation that you've gone through, I don't understand. At first, I thought that you had made the same mistake as Trunks. But no, it seems that you've found a way to increase your muscle mass while retaining your speed. What is this?" #13 asked, backing up against a wall. While the Android did have the pride and ego that seemed to be in all of Dr. Gero's creations, this all changed now that he was looking death in the eyes.

Vegeta punched #13 in the chest once more, drawing heavy breaths from his foe. "You see, I am a Saiyan warrior of legend, one that all Saiyans looked up too in times of confusion and hope!"

Now Vegeta bashed his head against #13's, a powerful head butt that left #13 dazed. "I am the darkness of people, the reasons why weaklings like yourself become covered in fear!"

"I am Prince Vegeta! And I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta screamed, grabbing #13 by the neck with one glove, and throwing him behind him. #13 tried to fire one of his energy beams again, but Vegeta just dodged it and phased in front of him. The prince landed a powerful uppercut to his foe's jaw.

Grabbing #13's neck once more with one hand, Vegeta began to charge a Big Bang Attack in the other hand. However, instead of the open palm that Vegeta would have when he normally prepared the attack, he was charging it in a closed fist.

"This is it!" Vegeta taunted. Using all of his strength that he could muster up, Super Android 13 gathered energy and pushed Vegeta back using ki, enabling #13 to get free of the chokehold that Vegeta had put on him. As he flew up into the sky, #13 scowled angrily and placed his palm out.

"Enough! It's time to finish this! Say goodbye to your planet, Saiyan!" #13 laughed, a giant red ball similar to one of Frieza's death balls starting to appear in his hand. Goku looked up and took a step back as he remembered that he had seen this before. In fact, this whole scenario reminded him of their legendary fight on the broken and half destroyed Planet Namek.

"Oh no, he's going to try to destroy the planet!" Goku stated the obvious with wide eyes.

"Haha! You all put up a great fight! But Dr. Gero wins!" #13 cackled.

The ball grew bigger and bigger within a few seconds and at last, it was ready for take off. Everyone could sense that it had the ability to blow up the planet easily, so Goku cupped his hands, as did Krillin and Gohan.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" The three started to chant, and just as they were about to finish it and unleash it, they felt a sudden energy stop. Just as the ball had been released, it had been blown up in the air by a yellow ball. It was Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!

"What? No way!" #13 said stunned, and those were his last words. He couldn't even see Vegeta's fist go straight through his chest, evading all the electric mechanical parts inside the evil Android's body. The Z-Fighters looked stunned at how Vegeta, who earlier had struggled just as much as the others while fighting Super Android 13, had managed to beat and then kill him with ease.

As #13 tried to speak, he saw Vegeta's evil grin, and he couldn't even make a sound as his arm was torn off and started to fall down onto the ice. Vegeta smirked and Super Android 13 was thrown to the ground. Oil began to leak from his open chest, and now #13 tried to fly away, attempting to take the cowards way out. But, Vegeta was in the sky, smirking at the Android's feeble attitude change.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta screamed, another of his new favorite attacks firing towards the ground. But this one was _huge_, it looked like it had enough to destroy the whole glacier area.

"Everyone clear out of the way!" Piccolo yelled, and the Z-Fighters ran in different directions, trying to avoid the sure destruction that would occur as a result of Vegeta's attack. Indeed, as soon as the blast hit the ground, a giant crater was formed in the glacier, revealing the water beneath. The only thing that was left of #13 was the arm that Vegeta had ripped off.

"Is-it over?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded to his pupil as Vegeta smiled at his victory, and then collapsed on the ice. The Super Saiyan reverted back to his base form and the electric bolts that surrounded him had evaporated.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, running over to aid his fellow Saiyan, but Piccolo put an arm out to block him. The 7-foot Namekian observed the fallen and beaten Vegeta, and frowned. It was crazy how in just about 10 minutes, Vegeta had gone from being a walking, unstoppable, powerhouse to an unconscious, useless Saiyan warrior.

"Here lies humanities hero." Piccolo noted. Vegeta would never admit it, but technically he _was_ Earth's hero and savior. Not only had he killed Cell who had killed thousands, maybe even millions of people, he had destroyed the three androids who had taken out a good chunk of West City.

Goku tried to get past Piccolo. "Piccolo, what's wrong. Why won't you let me go?" Goku questioned.

"You know Vegeta, we don't know how he'll react when he gets up. Let's get him back to the Lookout and heal him, and go from there." Piccolo replied. Goku signaled for everyone there to walk over, and as soon as they all arrived where Goku and Piccolo stood, they all put a hand on Goku. The Saiyan teleported back to the Lookout with everyone in tow, leaving a destroyed glacier behind in the process.

* * *

"What a crazy day it's been." Krillin said, watching as Goku laid Vegeta down on the Lookout floor. Dende scurried over to Vegeta and began to work his healing magic, a glow illuminating around Vegeta's body.

"Oh yes, I wanted to inform you. Dende fixed the Dragon Balls, so they're now working and able to be collected once more." Mr. Popo informed the Z-Fighters, much to Goku's delight. With the Dragon Balls, they could revive everyone that was killed by the Androids and Cell!

"Great, thanks Dende. Were you able to alter it so that it could make three wishes instead of one, like I heard that the ones on Namek can?" Goku asked the new guardian, who nodded.

"Yes I did, but if one of the wishes is to be used to revive a large number of people, then it can only grant two wishes." Dende replied. Goku found that answer to be satisfactory, so he smiled.

"Great, hey that's better then just one wish!" Goku said, and turned his attention to Vegeta, who was now slowly waking up. His armor had been fixed as a result of Dende's healing powers, so he looked just like he did when he had started fighting the Androids in West City.

"What? Where am I?" Vegeta asked, confused. After surveying his surroundings and realizing that he was back on the Lookout, he jumped up, scowling. Dende and Mr. Popo retreated when they saw the look on Vegeta's face.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Vegeta asked angrily. Goku stepped forward, volunteering to explain what happened.

"Well, after you fought Super Android 13 and ascended past the normal lengths of a Super Saiyan, you passed out, probably from all of the energy that you were generating. We decided to bring you back here and heal you." Goku revealed, expecting Vegeta's scowl to disappear. However, to Goku's surprise, as well as the other Z-Team members, the scowl grew.

"Ah! Imbecile! What have I told you about honor and pride? When you rescue me and bring me back here, do you not understand that that is an insult! Fool. But, I just realized something. You said that I ascended past the Super Saiyan form. _Past_ even the Ascended Form that I've been using?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes." Goku nodded.

"Hahaha! Then I have surpassed you, Kakarot. And I'm still awaiting our rematch. So please, inform me of when it's going to take place." Vegeta smirked. Goku backed up and put a hand behind his head, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't anger Vegeta.

"Vegeta, why do we have to fight? I don't get it." Goku asked.

"So that I can prove to you that I am not a worthless Saiyan, and so that I can regain my honor and my place as the greatest Saiyan alive. We've had this talk countless times before, Kakarot. If you really are choosing not to go along with this, then I'll just have to make you fight me." Vegeta said, reminding Goku of when Vegeta had first arrived on Earth all those years ago.

"Come on Vegeta. I don't want to fight you. There's no purpose." Goku tried to knock some common sense into the prince, but he wouldn't have any of it. Vegeta just crossed his arms.

"It won't matter Kakarot. I don't want to fight yet, because I'm leaving. When I return to Earth, we shall fight." Vegeta replied, closing his eyes. The Z-Team was stunned at Vegeta's comment, to say the least.

"Did I hear that right? You're going to leave Earth?" Goku asked, trying to make sure that he didn't hit his head too hard when he fought #13.

"Yes. It is evident that at this point, you have no wishes to fight. Plus, when we fight, I want it to be the grandest, greatest fight. I'm going to take my Capsule. Corp ship into space, clear out the remnants of the Cold Empire that there might be, and train. When I return to Earth, whenever it is, we are going to fight." Vegeta responded, showing no signs that he was lying.

"Wait Father, are you serious?" Trunks asked, his mouth open in shock. After the couple of days that they had spent together, Vegeta was leaving again.

"We can't let you leave! We don't know that you're going to live up to your word. What if you go and purge other planets like you used to do. Innocent people shouldn't have to die because of you!" Gohan yelled, preparing to lunge at Vegeta.

"Shut up brat! You have no role in what I choose to do. Besides, I find no point in going to _purge_ planets. The Cold Empire still has several factors, and I wish to take them out. Where is the evil in that? I'm doing the universe a favor. And I have goals of my own that I wish to accomplish." Vegeta replied, glaring Gohan down.

"Well, I'm not going to let you!" Tien growled at Vegeta, who only smiled at the Tri-Clops.

"Well, alright. Come and get me." Vegeta pointed his index finger at Tien and then brought it in. Vegeta phased behind Tien and kicked him in his ribs, then punched him in his chest. As Tien fell to the ground in pain, Vegeta chopped his neck and the former student of Master Shen fell unconscious.

"Tien!" Krillin yelled, running out from the Lookout and stopping when he got to Vegeta, who was looking over the fallen Tien.

"_I may not be anywhere near Vegeta's level, but I have to try to stop him. Aw man, I fear that this is the end. Roshi, I'm sorry old man." _Krillin thought, a meek smile coming on his face as he thought of his mentor. However, the smile quickly disappeared when Vegeta looked at him.

"Alright baldy, if you wish to meet the same fate as your friend here, then go for it. Kakarot, just remember. This is a message to you. If you try to do anything to sabotage or try to prevent me leaving the Earth, then I'll return here and kill all of you. Tien is just unconscious, but I won't hesitate to jump on his neck.

Krillin got into a fighting stance, as did Vegeta. Gohan leaped in between of the fighters, who were about to rip each other's throats out.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Gohan moaned. Vegeta smiled at the half-breed, and rubbed his head. Gohan looked up at the Saiyan prince, and didn't even see the chop come down on his neck as well. The half-Saiyan fell unconscious immediately as well, and Vegeta put his hands together.

"Smoke Bomb!" Vegeta yelled, and smoke surrounded the Lookout and the conscious Z-Fighters were blinded in a way similar to the Solar Flare technique. Vegeta suppressed his energy and flew to Capsule Corp. where his ship was docked.

"Grr, I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this, but father I'm coming to follow you!" Trunks said under his breath, and flew after his father yet again.

* * *

_Capsule. Corp_

Bulma wiped sweat away from her forehead. She had spent the past hour or so repairing Android Sixteen, and she had pretty much finished everything thanks to the help of her father and a couple of top scientists. The only thing that she had to do was replace the Red Ribbon Army patch with the Capsule Corp. logo. After all, there still were people that were old enough to remember the Red Ribbon Army, and if they saw that logo, then they might flip out!

The sound of the doors opening took her out of her train of thought, and to her surprise, it was Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was scowling, as per the usual, but that didn't mean that Bulma wasn't happy to see him.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Bulma asked her lover and the father of her child.

"I am leaving this planet immediately. I have a couple of things that I want to take care of, one of them being ending the remnants of the Cold Empire." Vegeta replied and when he noticed the confused look on Bulma's face, he explained. "Frieza's family. While King Cold, Cooler, and Frieza might be dead, that doesn't mean that as a whole, it's over."

Bulma's face became sad as she realized that Vegeta was serious. "But…but…but what about Trunks? What about me?"

"The Trunks from the future has the option of coming with me. He's my son, and I owe that much to him to bring him along. Besides, he's become incredibly powered, and I'm proud of him. I want you to raise the boy that we created. When I return to Earth, I will raise him as well. The boy is a Saiyan, and he has incredible potential if he's trained the right way." Vegeta answered.

"I don't understand. You've shown no affection or even cared that either Trunks has been around. Why the sudden change?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "I've told you this once, but when I was a boy, my father gave me to Frieza. The Trunks from the future has made me proud, whether it be taking on the Androids that attacked West City, Cell, distracting Kakarot and his friends to come and help me…" Vegeta trailed off as Trunks walked in.

"Father, I wish to come with you." Trunks said. Vegeta turned around and spit onto the ground, looking his future son in the eyes.

"Fine. Women, we're going to need food. _A lot_ of food." Vegeta said, and Bulma laughed at the request. A couple of minutes later, she came back with several capsules that contained giant coolers full of food and drinks, spare armor and training gear, and Senzu Beans that she kept in her room.

"Here you guys go. And the ship is stacked with food as well. Vegeta, I'm going to miss you. Trunks, you too." Bulma said as they all walked outside to where the Capsule Corp. spaceship 3 had been parked since Vegeta had come back to Earth a few days ago.

The two Saiyans walked into the ship and started it, and Trunks went to the window and waved to Bulma and Baby Trunks, who had crawled outside in the meantime, looking for his mother.

"Boy, stop waving this instant! Go into the Gravity Room and prepare for a spar." Vegeta ordered, and Trunks walked away without an argument. Vegeta looked down on the Earth as the ship flew into space.

"Kakarot…prepare yourself. For when I come back, you will be at my feet, and the Prince of Saiyans shall restore his honor!" Vegeta laughed once more.

_Vegeta's gone, as is Trunks. Earth's saved, and Vegeta has discovered the Super Saiyan Two form. However, as he'll soon learn, it's not as easy to become and to use compared to the other forms. Next time on A Changed Timeline!_

* * *

_Review Time!_

_Sirius Potter 2: Well, he sort of did take his anger out in this chapter, but not in the way that he killed everyone. Thanks for checking in._

_SuperEgg26: Yep, I'm the one that writes this story. Thanks for the support friend,_

_Anon: Yeah, I really should have Vegeta have said. "I'ma rape ya bitch!" (TFS reference for anyone that doesn't get it.)_

_GokuRules98: Understood now. _

_Kricci93: Appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8: Space

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

Vegeta: Yes, and please review this chapter that the author has spent his time writing. Your feedback is very beneficial to this story.

Full Power: Yeah! Support me!

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8. Got some feedback on last chapter, it'll be explained in this chapter. Kind of a short chapter, but it leads up to the next chapter where Vegeta nd Trunks begin to take on their next foe, and the start of a new saga begins. If you read this, I'd love for you to review. I'm going to take something from my good pal Goku Rules 98 and have a couple of review questions at the end of the chapter. Sound good? Alright, without further adue…it's go time.

Chapter 8: Space

_Capsule Corp._

Goku appeared outside of Capsule Corporation with Piccolo in tow just as Vegeta and Trunks' ship left Earth's orbit and the two Z-Fighters cursed under their breath, knowing that Vegeta really was gone.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said, and then noticed the upset look on Goku and Piccolo's faces. "What's wrong? You guys wanted to see Vegeta off?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Ideally, we wanted to stop him from leaving. Trunks too, he has his priorities all wrong, that boy."

"What do you mean? Trunks is going with Vegeta to train so that he can go back to his timeline to defeat the Androids and save his future!" Bulma argued, but now Goku shook his head as well.

"Now that Vegeta is actually paying attention to Trunks, Trunks wants to do anything that he can to impress his father and remain on his good side. When we were on the Lookout watching Vegeta fight that weird batch of Androids in West City earlier, Trunks used the Solar Flare to distract us so that he could go help." Piccolo revealed to Bulma's shock. Why would Trunks do that?

As if reading her mind, Goku spoke up next. "Piccolo's right, Bulma. As much as I hate to say it, I think that Trunks going off with Vegeta is an awful idea. Trunks needs a father, and now that Vegeta is actually willing to try to spend any time with him even if it's just training, he's willing to follow in his footsteps. By the way, what did Vegeta's face look when he came here? Was he grinning?" Goku wondered. Now, Bulma was confused again at the sudden question.

"No why?" The Capsule Corp's president wondered.

"Vegeta knocked Krillin, Gohan, and Tien all unconscious and distracted the rest of us before he came back here to grab his ship." Piccolo replied.

"Vegeta…I thought that he had changed. Why would he do that? Hey wait a second, if you guys are so angry and worried about him leaving, then why don't you just use your little Instant Transmission move to teleport on their ship. I mean, it might not be the _best_ idea, but Goku, you're strong enough to beat Vegeta right? Right?" Bulma said, awaiting the answer.

Goku got a sad look on his face. "Bulma, I can't lie to you. I _am_ stronger then Vegeta, but if he can access the new Super Saiyan form that he used against the Androids, then I'm done for. Look, King Kai will keep me updated if Vegeta chooses to do anything bad" Now Goku smiled weakly and looked confident. "Then, when Vegeta comes back to Earth, I'm going to fight him with everything that I have, and I'm going to try to get to the Super Saiyan form that he found earlier.

Now Goku turned to Piccolo, who had started to lean against the wall. "Piccolo, what are you going to do?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to try to find the Dragon Balls so that we can revive all of those killed by Cell and any of the Androids. After that, I'm going to begin to train because if Vegeta really does come back, it's only right that I defend the Earth. It's become my home." The reincarnation of the Demon King said, and Bulma tossed him a circular object.

"Well there's the Dragon Rader, Piccolo. Hey Goku, if you're going to train, do you want the Android that I've been fixing? I was going to offer Sixteen to Vegeta, but he left in such a hurry." Bulma offered, guestering to the rebuilt Sixteen.

"Yeah sure. Thanks Bulma, but how do I know that he's not going to go crazy and try to kill all of us?" Goku responded, as he began walking towards Sixteen who lay on Bulma's bench.

"Well, I was able to modify his programming. Dr. Gero was a genius! If we had his skills in Capsule Corp. we'd make so much more it's not even funny!" Bulma exclaimed, imagining all the money in her head. When she saw the blank look on Piccolo and Goku's faces, she sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, and he'd be able to help you guys…he he." Bulma said.

"Well listen Piccolo, let's gather the Dragon Balls and then we should start training lightly. If you want to train like we did for the Androids, then tell me." Goku told his friend, and Piccolo gave a rare smile.

"Yeah, thanks Goku. Thanks for the Dragon Rader, we'll return it when we're done." Piccolo promised, and the two vanished again thanks to Instant Transmission.

* * *

_Later, In Space_

Almost a full day had passed since Vegeta and Trunks had taken off from Earth, and Vegeta was training, as per usual. Instead of wearing his Saiyan battle armor that he had been so accustomed to wearing, he wore only training shorts as he trained in 450 times Earth's gravity. What had once been a tremendous challenge and a battle just to survive was now child's play, and by training to his limits, he could get even stronger and achieve the Super Saiyan form that he had managed to discover when he fought Super Android 13.

Much to his frustration, however, ever since he had left Earth, he hadn't been able to transform into that new form, which he was now dubbing Super Saiyan 2. From what Vegeta had figured so far, it could only be brought upon in terms of desperation. The Ascended Form was still useful, however, and Vegeta was working on increasing his speed in that form. A knock on the door that separated the main compartment and the training area distracted Vegeta from his pushups, and he grunted under his breath.

"Come in brat." Vegeta muttered, and Trunks walked in, dressed in his training clothes as well. The half-Saiyan fell to his knees because of the high gravity, and Vegeta grunted once more.

"Gravity reduce to 10." Vegeta called out, and the gravity in the ship became 10 times Earth's gravity, which was Planet Vegeta's normal gravity and also the gravity in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Father, I came to ask if you wanted to have a quick spar. I know that you prefer training alone and all, but I want to see how I'm able to hold up against you." Trunks said, and while Vegeta didn't show it, he was becoming more and more proud of his son. Trunks was becoming a true Saiyan, whether it be standing up to Goku and his friends on the Lookout or fighting the Androids with no worries.

"Very well. When we finish spar, we must plot a course as to where exactly we're going." Vegeta replied, beginning to warm up. The last part of that statement took Trunks by surprise a little. Did Vegeta not have any ideas or plans as to where they were going?

After a couple minutes of brief warm ups, Trunks and Vegeta both powered up to Super Saiyan, and the warrior from the future tried to make the first attack, which Vegeta dodged easily. Seeing an opening, Vegeta punched Trunks in the side of his chest and Trunks was sent flying towards the wall. Appearing in front of the rapidly moving Trunks, Vegeta stuck a fist out and hit his son in the middle of his chest now.

"Come on boy, get up!" Vegeta said, and Trunks lunged at him with such a speed that Vegeta couldn't block the first hit and barely managed to deflect the second punch. The two Saiyans were now matching each other blow for blow as they moved all around the training area.

"You know Trunks, I never thought that I'd admit this to you, but you've become very powerful since we started training together. But let me ask you, why did you choose to come with me? I thought that you were going to go back to your own time and defeat the Androids there." Vegeta questioned, dodging another punch from Trunks.

Trunks frowned as he leaped backwards, "Well, to be honest I don't know if I'm strong enough yet to fight the Androids. As much as I want to save the world and see my mother and all, I don't want to go back and lose to the Androids again. And besides, let's say I did go back, I want to at least spend some time with the father that I never got to know." Trunks revealed.

Vegeta was taken aback at the revelation, but he didn't show it on his face. "I thought you said that the Androids in this timeline were much stronger then the ones in yours, boy! Explain."

"Well, they are. But, even though I've become a lot stronger since I came back in time, I want to get stronger. I want to make sure that there's absolutely nothing left of the Androids. Besides, I have my Time Machine on me, so if we dock anywhere I can technically leave and go back easily." Trunks replied, charging an energy attack.

"Huh. You're starting to become more of a true Saiyan each and every day. " Vegeta told his son, landing a solid punch right in Trunks' face. Trunks fell back and landed on the floor, and Vegeta stood over his son, scowling.

"Get up." Vegeta commanded, not even extending his hand out to Trunks to pull him up. Trunks ignored that fact and got up on his own, showing signs of wear and pain.

"So father, pardon me for asking, and you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but why did you just leave Earth? I don't get it?" Trunks questioned. Vegeta scowled again and turned around, not looking at Trunks.

"Because unless I reach the Super Saiyan 2 form again and completely master it, I feel that fighting Kakarot is useless. That form is the only way that I can defeat him! And I promise that I will!" Vegeta yelled, powering up and momentarily knocking Trunks back. After a couple of seconds, Vegeta powered down and began walking to the armory. "Anyways, the Planet-Trade Organization remnants are being headed by former soldiers of Frieza who apparently have surpassed the power that Frieza had in his first form, which was a power level of 530,000. Now, that may not sound like much, but the key word is _soldiers _meaning that there's more than one."

"And how do you know all of this?" Trunks questioned. Vegeta smirked at that question.

"Many planets that once were in control of the Planet-Trade Organization's many factions were freed after the deaths of Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler. While training in preparation for the Androids, I made visits to a couple planets that Nappa and I visited often. I was deep in space, and often needed to recharge the fuel in my ship. It was actually near one of those planets where I achieved the Super Saiyan form." Vegeta said proudly. Speaking of the Super Saiyan form, Vegeta was curious as to how he achieved it in Trunks' time.

"Hey brat! In the timeline that you come from, did the woman ever tell you how I achieved Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked Trunks as he put his armor on.

"Yeah, she did. You might want to sit down because this may surprise you" Trunks said, preparing to sit down as well. After strapping on his jumpsuit and his armor, Vegeta sat down too.

* * *

_Age 767,, Future Timeline_

Rain poured outside of Capsule Corp. and it was a pretty fitting way to describe the mood. It had been a day since Goku had died of his heart virus, and Vegeta had been angry, distraught. He was the last full-blooded Saiyan alive, and only him, Gohan, and Trunks were left of the Saiyan race. Well, them and Tarble, but Vegeta wasn't even sure if Tarble was alive anymore.

"Great, I don't even know if my own brother's alive. Kakarot, why did you have to go and die? I'll never have the chance to prove myself to you! I'll never have the chance for you to show me how to become a Super Saiyan! It's not fair!" Vegeta yelled, the ground beginning to shake inside the Gravity Room.

"I would have expected you to die at my hands, in a fight to the death to show who was the greatest Saiyan alive! Not a petty heart virus!" Vegeta growled as his muscle mass started to grow and his eyes started to turn teal.

"From the moment that I met you, I knew that you were a different Saiyan compared to the rest of us. You were the best Kakarot, and I have lived every moment since we met trying to surpass you. Yet, every time I progressed and became stronger, you were there to one up me!"

"It's not fair! Why Kakarot? WHY?" Vegeta screamed, and the room started to collapse. Vegeta's dark black hair became a firm blonde as he continued to scream, and Bulma as well as her mother ran in to the Gravity Room just as Vegeta finished his transformation.

"Vegeta, you did it!" Bulma remarked, running over to hug the prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta smirked as he fell into Bulma's arms, happy that he had finally been able to become a Super Saiyan after more then 30 years of trying.

"Kakarot, when we meet again, we'll have our rematch for sure, and as Super Saiyans no less!" Vegeta said under his breath, grinning at the thought.

* * *

_Age 767, Current Timeline_

"And then I was killed by the Androids, right? What a pity. I find it sad that my future self was weak enough to be destroyed by the Androids so easily. When you get back, make sure to dismantle them for me!" Vegeta said, thinking about his future counterpart.

Trunks smiled at the words of encouragement from his father. "I will father, thank you. Your training has played a huge role in what will be the surefire defeat of the Androids." Trunks started, and had the wind knocked out of him by a punch to the chest and then a chop to the back from Vegeta.

"And if you go back to your time and you let your guard down, you'll end up just like the rest of us: dead! One of the mistakes that many fighters have made is letting their guard down even for a brief second, and for these Androids, you can't even sense their energy." Vegeta lectured, Trunks nodded at his father as he leapt at Vegeta and tried to punch him, but the prince of Saiyans grabbed his hand in mid air.

"You're improving Trunks. But, as you're about to learn, you're nowhere close to the level that _I'm_ on." Vegeta said, tossing Trunks behind him.

"Jeez, thanks Dad." Trunks moaned from his place on the floor. "Hey dad, can you show me how to do the Galick Gun?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta was a little surprised at the request. He had _never_ been asked to teach how to use the Galick Gun, but apparently that was about to change. "Why? Don't you have enough of your own techniques? Fine, cup your hands together like the move that Kakarot and his son use."

* * *

_Meanwhile, on New Namek_

Elder Moori had to admit, things had been kind of strange lately. First, he had begun to sense an evil presence coming from the Earth. Then, the evil suddenly vanished, and the legendary Goku and the Earth-born Namekian Piccolo had appeared on their new planet and had brought Dende to Earth to be their new guardian. And now, _another _evil presence could be felt, but Moori could not dictate where. It felt familiar, and dark.

"Hey, what's that? Is it some kind of eclipse?" A Namekian called out, and Moori turned to look at the sky. One of the three suns that floated above the planet was becoming dark and covered by something. A few Namekians stopped what they were doing and came out of their houses in order to watch the event. Moori was confused now.

"That's weird. You don't usually see them this time of year!" Moori exclaimed as his fellow Namekians began to murmur to each other about the Eclipse. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and then Moori became wide eyed. It seemed like some sort of ship was trying to grasp onto the planet!The ground began to shake and from their village, they could see giant walls become attached to the ground. Moori tried to grab onto something, anything, but he fell to the ground. The ground near the village split and water began to flood everywhere as giant waves were caused.

And then, it all stopped. What appeared to be a giant door to the ship opened up, and a lone metallic figure walked out. His sleek, silver body looked like it had just been polished, and the smirk on his face said enough.

"Move out." He commanded, and about 15 giant robots stepped out from the ship. The giant cyborgs had a combination of white, grey, and blue and had extremely large torsos. Their small heads were marked by a signature giant, red, lone eye. They also had large arms and legs, and all in all were extremely intimidating.

"W-what's happening?" A Namekian asked, and Moori frowned.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm as confused as you are."

* * *

_The Super Android 13 saga has ended, and the Meta-Cooler Saga has begun. Sorry if this was a short chapter, but I've been feeling pretty sick lately. Besides, the action-packed story that most people want will resume next chapter... On the next Dragon Ball Z: A Changed Timeline, Vegeta and Trunks will land on New Namek and take part in battle against Meta-Cooler and his cyclopian guards. Review Time!  
_

_Shahi: Haha yeah, my fault. Just careless errors on my part, my apologies. I appreciate you checking in!  
_

_Jokermask18: Appreciated!  
_

_Pointer39: Cooler is dead, sort of. :) Not going to spoil anything, but Frieza's family other then Meta-Cooler will have no role in the Planet-Trade Organization. Already tried going that route in A New Era with Kuriza, and that didn't turn out well. For anyone that doesn't get the joke, A New Era was my first story.  
_

_And only because I felt I NEEDED to adress this: _

_FoolsGil said:_

"This_was a disappointing chapter, right after Super Android 13's demise._

Vegeta-Vegeta attained Super Saiyan 2 and decides then to hold off his death match with Goku so he can One Hit KO the remnants of the World Trade Organization? Every chapter before this was Vegeta hyping over finally killing Goku and he's had several monologues about his pride. There is no rhyme or reason out in story for this. Out of story, I can guess what happened: I think you hit a wall at this chapter because there was now no one to get in Vegeta's way. Maybe you decided you wanted more chapters. Maybe even give Goku a better fighting chance to defend himself. But after all the hype and Vegeta's "VegetaNESS, it doesn't work nor make sense for him to decide to let Goku live a bit longer. Also, no mention of WTo beforehand? And Vegeta could've went anytime to kill them all before? Doesn't work.

Trunks-Trunks has his own timeline to save, and his own mother to save. Trunks is very OOC. His priorities are way off. Frankly the fact he didn't stand up to Vegeta on the lookout is ridiculous in itself, but now he's going on another adventure? Doesn't work. Now if he came back from killing the Androids and Cell in the future, yes it works. But not prior to leaving

Tenshinhan/Tien-Why is Tenshinhan picking a fight with Vegeta? Why would he pick a fight with someone he knows he'll die against, and there's a clear difference between sticking his neck out for the Androids and face Cell, then what he did here which was pick a fight with Vegeta. Tenshinhan is the wisest character, second to Piccolo. Quite OOC. Frankly, having Vegeta off Earth, away from Goku is a good thing, and Tenshinhan should have realized that.

Overall, this chapter needs more work."

_Well, here's my response. As mentioned in this chapter, becuase Vegeta is actually starting to pay attention to Trunks, Trunks is willing to change who he is in order to please his father. Also, Trunks didn't recieve the second year of training in the HTC/ROS&T in this story, nor did he get the Zenkai from losing to Cell, Cell Jr. or from when Cell killed him. There's no guarentee that Trunks would be able to defeat the two, especially if they teamed up. Onto Tien, you're entitled to your opinion. I think that Tien would try to prevent Vegeta from leaving without their permission because Tien knows that Vegeta can be dangerous. Finally, onto Vegeta. Vegeta has not mastered the Super Saiyan 2 form, and without it, he'd lose to Goku, which would crush him. Its only right for this story for him to achieve it and master it so that when they get back, Vegeta can actually have a chance to win. You know what, read the upcoming chapters as they come out, and then tell me what you think. :D  
_

_See you guys Sunday!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Battle On New Namek

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

Vegeta: Yes, and please review this chapter that the author has spent his time writing. Your feedback is very beneficial to this story.

Full Power: Yeah! Support me!

Vegeta: If you do not review this chapter, I'm going to Final Flash your ass!

Full Power: Heh…uh Vegeta maybe you should calm down a little bit. *Begins to walk backwards nervously*

Vegeta: Oh, is that a fact?

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is checking in on this story and showing support. Don't forget to review! If you don't review, then this story can't improve! Also, just to clear something up. Because Trunks and Vegeta never got that second year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks still has his long hair, but it's in the braid, just like it was when he fought Cell. While this may not be that important, I have gotten a PM asking what Trunks looked like. Hey, some people like to visualize what's happening!

_Chapter 9: Battle on New Namek_

The Capsule Corp. ship floated through space, and Trunks had taken a moment to relax and to rest. This was the first time in a long time, Trunks had realized when they left, that he could just be calm about things, and not have to worry about Androids killing everyone.

The longhaired half-breed Saiyan was dressed in just a tank top and sweatpants as he thought about how crazy it had been since he came back in time for the second time. It had been a mind-altering experience, that was for sure.

"So first I discover that Dr. Gero became an Android, and created more models after Seventeen and Eighteen. Then, we find Seventeen and Eighteen, who are even stronger then the ones in my future. Then, another android appears, this time saying that he's from the future, and he took my time machine no less." Trunks thought out loud, reaching into the nearby cooler and grabbing a soda.

"Speaking of the time machine, I want to go back to my time and save my mom and everyone else! Maybe I should just ask father if it's ok with him whenever we land. What I need to figure out is how I'm going to battle the Androids. For all I know, they may have gotten even stronger in the time that I've been gone!" Trunks continued to ponder out loud. As strong as he had become, was it enough to defeat both Seventeen and Eighteen?

"If you are going back to your time to defeat those two bucket of bolts, the method I would suggest is sneak attacks. If they can't sense your ki, then you'll be able to pull off basically anything. I thought that we already talked about this boy!" A dark voice grunted, and Trunks turned around to see Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Father, you don't understand though. These Androids are so strong, and only God knows what they've done in the meantime to train." Trunks started, but Vegeta's glare silenced him.

"And who are they going to train against? Each other? You've had the honor of training with the prince of all Saiyans, not to mention fighting in several battles that you became stronger from. You've become very powerful since you returned." Vegeta smirked.

"Hey, speaking of the Androids, why didn't we try to destroy them when we saw the big one at Capsule Corp?" Trunks asked angrily. It had just occurred to him that the Androids were still on the loose, and in their hurry to leave, they had completely forgotten about the Androids.

"Now listen boy…wait!" Vegeta said, appearing to start a sentence and then become alarmed by something else. "Do you sense that?" Vegeta asked his son from the future, and while it took a second, Trunks was able to sense and visualize cries for help and of fear as they tried to escape from something. It reminded him so much of his future that that he actually shuddered.

"W-what is that?" Trunks asked, shivers starting to run down his neck. Now, while the boy had seen some crazy things during his lifetime, that didn't meant that he was totally resistant to being affected or even scared by what he saw or felt.

"It's a heavy presence. An evil one at that too. We're able to sense it because it's actually pretty close to our current location. Let's speed this ship up so that we can get there soon. Whatever this is, it's strong." Vegeta remarked. Trunks walked over to the controls of the ship and increased the speed, something that Bulma had managed to add before Vegeta left the last time. As Vegeta walked back into the armory to gather his clothes that he would wear, he stopped one last time.

"Oh yeah, and Trunks?" Vegeta said, getting his son's attention. "Wear your Saiyan armor when we land. It will show them who we are." Trunks nodded as he followed his father into the armory. Trunks wore the same type of armor that he had wore against Cell and against #13, as did Vegeta. Within a couple of minutes, they began to enter the orbit of this new planet.

Vegeta grunted as he looked out the window of the ship at the planet. "This looks like Namek." Trunks was on the other side of the room, and he almost fainted at what he saw.

"F-father! Come quick!" Trunks called, and Vegeta appeared next to him within a second. Now, Vegeta became wide eyed as they saw the giant black colored object that was attached to the planet. It looked like it was draining it's energy and sucking the planet.

"I don't know what this is…but it appears to be trouble. Be prepared upon when we disembark." Vegeta ordered. Trunks nodded and the two prepared to probably partake in another fight, but this time it was just them two, and Trunks was fine with that.

* * *

_New Namek_

Moori grunted in pain as he walked forward along with the rest of his fellow Namekians. The Namekians had been all grabbed from their villages and now were forced to walk in one singular line. It reminded them all of when Frieza and the Planet-Trade organization had invaded, but this was different. That time, they had all been killed without mercy. Now, no one had been killed yet.

Moori smiled at the last thought, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Regardless, the Namekians were in deep trouble, and most of them all shared the same thought: Where are the saviors from Earth? Surely, with Dende as their new guardian, couldn't he sense what was happening?

"_Grand Elder Moori, sir_!" A voice appeared in Moori's head, and realizing that it was one of his Namekian warriors, he faintly smiled.

"_Yes_?" Moori inquired. The giant Cyclopian guards that walked them had no idea that they were even talking. While obviously you couldn't hear telepathy unless you were the one who was being sent the message, one of the only problems with Namekian telepathy was that if you looked close enough, you could see that their face would change emotions.

_"I think that I have a way to break free of these bonds. Should I?"_ The warrior questioned. Now, as much as Moori and definitely the other Namekians wanted to break free, this was a tough decision.

_"Do you think that you can stand up to these robots? If you try and you lose your life in the process, then was it really worth it?"_ Moori asked the Namekian, and he could feel the warrior smile in agreement.

_"I was of little help in the fight against Frieza and his men, and this is the way that I can redeem myself. I broke the lock, so I'm going to try it!"_ The Namekian told Moori telepathically, and before Moori could even say no, he heard the sounds of the handcuffs break.

"Hey robots! Try this on for size!" The Namekian yelled, lunging at one of the guards and laying a punch straight into the chest of the giant robot. To the horror of the warrior and all of his fellow members of his race, the punch did absolutely nothing. The Cyclopian grabbed the warrior by the throat and prepared to crush his skull, when an energy blast from behind hit him in the back and he fell forward, dropping the Namekian.

"Picking on a race that has little to no warriors and is unable to protect themselves from the likes of you? Sounds like someone allied with Frieza." A voice familiar to many of the Namekians said. Standing in front of them was a certain flamed haired warrior, dressed in Saiyan battle armor and carrying a smirk on his hardened, tan face.

* * *

_5 minutes prior_

The noise that the ship made when it had landed was not as loud as both Vegeta and Trunks had expected it to be. Instead, it was actually sort of quiet, and thanks to the two suppressing their power levels, no one was even able to sense that they had arrived. Vegeta seemed at ease as he finished his meditation and his preparation, and as the door to the ship opened up, the prince smirked.

"This really does resemble Planet Namek. The green sky, the blue grass, the plateaus. Such a shame that the Namekians are a weak race." Vegeta said, walking out of the ship and observing the area. Trunks was stunned at New Namek. He had only heard from his mother and Gohan about how Namek was, and in this time, he had once heard Piccolo talk about Namekians and how they functioned.

"What I never understood was why the Namekians didn't just wish their planet back. Wishing for a planet similar to theirs and wishing for their old planet are too different things, right dad?" Trunks asked, and for a second he thought he saw pain on Vegeta's face.

"Wishing back the old planet Namek could cause a lot of pain for them. They got a planet out of it, so it doesn't make a difference." Vegeta remarked, and tried to sense the weak energy signal of the Namekians. After a couple seconds of searching, he was able to find all of the Namekians who seemingly were all in one place.

"Follow me." Vegeta began to lift up and start to fly towards the point of the energy, and Trunks followed in pursuit. Luckily, they were actually somewhat nearby, so after about only a minute and a half of flying, they arrived on a cliff and saw all of the Namekians lined up.

"Father look, those giant cyborg things are the ones that have captured the Namekians!" Trunks observed. Vegeta stared at the robots, a thought coming to his head.

"Interesting." Vegeta said, and Trunks turned to him. "Those resemble models that one of the Planet-Trade Organization's chief scientists made. I wonder if the PTO has touched down on this planet and if they have anything to do with this."

"But wouldn't most of the Planet-Trade Organization's records have disappeared after the deaths of all of their leaders?" Trunks inquired. Vegeta shook his head.

"I doubt it. Knowing the way that it was set up, I'm sure that they had backup plans just in case anything happened so that they could save the ideas and the records. If we went to one of their bases, I guarantee you that you could still find members who were there when I was a child." Vegeta replied, attempting to cross his arms as he lay down.

Now, he hushed Trunks, and the two stayed quiet as one of the Namekians appeared to break out of the handcuffs that had been placed on him. Vegeta put a glove to his forehead and frowned, which confused Trunks. Seeing the look on his son's face, the prince turned.

"Watch closely. This Namek right here may have just made a costly mistake." Vegeta said, and Trunks turned his attention to the Namekian warrior. Upon the warrior punching the robot and nothing happening, Trunks was about to become a Super Saiyan at how angry he was. This was just like in the future when so many humans had gone up against the Androids, thinking that they had a shot to win, and then they'd be blasted into bits.

"Father, we have to hurry!" Trunks said quietly, and Vegeta's face showed that he too wanted to pulverize these new enemies. But the Saiyan prince had his own reasons, ones that were very different from his son's. He only wanted to find out whom they were and if they were from the PTO. The sooner that he uncovered more info about the former group that he served, then the sooner that he could go and end it.

Now, the Cyclopian started to choke the Namekian and was about to crush it's skull into tiny pieces. But, Vegeta, who still suppressing his energy level, began to charge an energy attack in his hand. However, before he fired it, he phased behind the cyborg and shot it at it's back.

"It's the Saiyan!" A bunch of the Namekians exclaimed. Trunks was confused as to how they knew that his father was a Saiyan, and why they reacted the way that they did. So now the half-Saiyan was intrigued.

"Yes, but this time I'm here on friendlier terms. Whoever is trying to harm this planet is going to regret the day that they chose to come here." Vegeta said, and the Cyclopian guard that he hit got back up, and if it could show emotions, it's face definitely would not be too happy.

"What are you gawking at? You're going up against the prince of Saiyans." Vegeta revealed, powering up to his Ascended form. The Namekians looked on at Vegeta, as his black hair became golden and his muscle mass increased. Now, only a couple of Namekians had seen Goku when he had transformed on the old planet Namek before they were all teleported to Earth. But for the rest of them, this was a sight to behold.

Phasing in front of the Cyclopian now, he kicked the robot in the chest and jumped up to punch him in the face. To his astonishment, it did absolutely nothing. The guard merely slapped Vegeta to the ground.

A bit of blood was on Vegeta's face now just under his lip, but the Saiyan prince casually wiped it off as if it was a sauce from food. "You're strong, and I'll give you that. But no bucket of bolts can defeat the mighty Saiyan prince in battle!" Vegeta said, firing a couple of energy blasts at the cyborg's outstretched arm. Stunning it, Vegeta moved in and put both hands on the guard's chest.

Before the guard could even react, Vegeta looked up, grinned, and put power into his hands and blasted the cyborg into bits. While all of this was happening, Trunks was helping the Namekians get away. The other Cyclopians looked on in apparent terror and fear.

Trunks turned back and saw about three Cyclopian guards move in on Vegeta. "JUST LEAVE THIS PLANET NOW!" Trunks yelled, putting both hands above his head and firing a giant yellow beam down on the robots. Two of the three disappeared in the explosion and the third blocked it, barely managing to save itself.

"Good work brat. Now let's finish this last one." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, and then we can figure out why they're here!" Trunks replied, and then jumped out of the way of an energy blast. Looking into the sky, he saw a metallic figure, but it wasn't one of the Cyclopians. Instead, the lone Cyclopian had a metallic hand sticking straight through it's chest, and suddenly it ws vaporized.

"Spare me the theatrics, you've made your demands clear. It's a shame my Cyclopian Guards were unable to answer, but then even if they were... what would you have really expected them to say?" The figure said, and to Vegeta's horror, it was Cooler!

"C-Cooler! I thought that you perished on Earth!" Vegeta exclaimed. The robot version of the Ice Demon grinned just like Vegeta had when he destroyed a Cyclopian guard.

"You thought wrong. I was only damaged, as was my pride. After I am done with this planet, Earth shall be my next target." Cooler revealed, trying to obviously bait Trunks and Vegeta into getting angry and attacking. To his surprise, Vegeta merely smirked.

"You wish that you'd be able to go back to Earth, but to do that you'd have to get past me. Now come on!" Vegeta said, pointing at Cooler and wagging his finger. Vegeta and Cooler were in a stand off, each eager to see who would make the first move. Suddenly, Cooler vanished, and the next thing Vegeta felt was a fist in his back.

Grunting in pain, the Saiyan prince was kicked into a mountain, where he barely managed to get up amidst all of the rocks and debris that had fallen on him. "That was the Instant Transmission technique, was it not?" Vegeta questioned.

"Huh. So you know of this technique too!" Cooler said, astonished. Vegeta smiled.

"Yes, I ran into a Saiyan who also knew that move. Needless to say, it's a crafty move, but it won't make a difference if you're getting beaten to a pulp and unable to use it!" Vegeta said, angering Cooler. When did this Saiyan become so much cockier? And what was with his blonde hair? Could he have…?

Before Cooler could finish that thought, two hands came smashing down on his head. Vegeta attempting to punch Cooler in the back of his head followed this, but the reborn Ician grabbed Vegeta's gloved fist and held it, beginning to twist it backwards. As Vegeta started to cry out in pain, he brought both of his legs up and kicked Cooler off of him.

The Saiyan prince and Cooler both jumped at each other, making blurs in the sky as they both hit each other with all of their might. Cooler elbowed Vegeta in the chest and the Super Saiyan coughed out a little bit of blood. Taking advantage of a slight hesitation by Cooler, Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him across the face. As the two got into a lock with each of them trying to overpower the other, Cooler spoke up, asking the question that he had wondered about earlier.

"You truly have gotten stronger Vegeta. The blonde hair and the super strength, you have become a Super Saiyan, correct? How were you able to achieve this form? I was under the influence that there could only be one! And I met that one on that pathetic mud ball of a planet! So how did you become the Saiyan of legend?" Cooler inquired. The Ician was actually kind of flabbergasted that he had to use this amount of power against Vegeta. He had expected any fights that he himself would actually have to partake in would be simple and easy.

"Such a simple question, but I shall answer it. After all, I was taught the fine act of final requests by your dear brother." Vegeta said, pa conforming Cooler's doubts. Using his rage and his Saiyan spirit, he kicked Cooler back and leaped into the air.

"Say hello to your brother for me, and I tell him I said, like a bitch! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta said, firing his attack that had killed many Androids and foes before. Cooler stood there with his arms crossed, awaiting the attack as he thought that it wouldn't hurt.

"Vegeta, do you actually expect that to hurt me?" Cooler said, and upon actually realizing that the attack probably would hurt, he jumped out of the way, but not before the attack blew off part of his arm.

"Interesting Vegeta, but just watch!" Cooler ordered, and his arm grew back without any difficulty. Watching from a cliff where he had just led the Namekians, Trunks saw Cooler's abilities. It reminded him somewhat of Cell, and how he had boasted about his regenerative abilities. The thing with Cooler that was different was that while Trunks had seen Piccolo's regeneration which required a ton of energy and was a toll on Piccolo, Cooler's regeneration seemed simple and harmless.

Vegeta wasn't too scared about the revelation, however. "You don't think in all my years, I've never met someone who can regenerate? What if I told you that I even managed to destroy someone who could regenerate who was even stronger then you?"

Cooler was taken aback. "You lie! I know you too well Vegeta; you lie about these types of things in order to scare me. I am the strongest in the universe, bar none." Vegeta started laughing, angering Cooler. Why would he laugh at one of the most, no, the most feared person in the universe? It didn't make sense!

"Oh yeah, then how come you lost to a monkey?" Vegeta spat. As much as it pained him to say that word, whenever he needed to say it to taunt someone, it turned out to be a great taunt.

"I refuse to lose again!" Cooler exclaimed, putting two fingers to his forehead and smacking Vegeta as soon as he appeared next to him. Then, Cooler phased to where Vegeta was going to land, and kicked him again.

Vegeta recovered and let out a menacing battle cry, dashing into the sky, punching Cooler in his face, and then bringing his boot up to land a kick on his neck. The metal Ician grunted in pain as a mountain was his new destination, but just before he hit the mountain he used his Instant Transmission technique. Now Cooler and Vegeta were matching each other blow for blow in the sky. They were moving at such a speed that it seemed to be impossible to properly see them.

"Wow, look at how fast they're going!" A Namekian commented. Trunks looked on in awe at his father, and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and happiness.

"Come on dad! Beat him!" Trunks encouraged. As much as the lavender haired boy wanted to jump in and help his father, he knew that it wasn't smart, not with Vegeta's pride.

However, for the two that were actually dueling, it was becoming harder and harder to match one another without taking a direct hit. Vegeta blocked Cooler's fist with his elbow, but Cooler's tail grabbed Vegeta's boot before it could connect with his chest again. The proud Ician barely put his fingers to his head in order to appear behind Vegeta, and he grabbed the Saiyan by the neck with his tail.

"So tell me monkey, what are you planning on doing now? Super Saiyan or not, you still are no match for me!" Cooler said, just as Vegeta elbowed his chest and head butted him, allowing himself to get free. Taking advantage of the free spot, the Saiyan moved in and put two fingers out, a round yellow ball shooting out and hitting Cooler in his chest, causing a open hole.

"Again Vegeta, this is nothing that is terrifying to me. Just watch." Cooler smirked, and the exposed wires in his chest started to connect until the Ician became complete once more. As Vegeta backed up, Cooler advanced and effortlessly punched Vegeta in the face, knocking the Ascended Saiyan down to the ground. Vegeta was shocked at how easily the tide had turned. At first, he was the one with the advantage, but in just a couple of seconds, Cooler had managed to really knock the energy out of him! Vegeta could feel that he was starting to bleed on his face and his armor was becoming torn as a result of the battle. Gathering the last of his energy, Vegeta's tired look became a smug smirk as he cupped his hands.

"GALICK…GUN!" Vegeta yelled, and just as the beam fired, Cooler was behind him. The robot kicked Vegeta all the way down until he hit and then fell on the ground. By using the Instant Transmission yet again, Cooler appeared and grabbed Vegeta by his armor. The Saiyan had taken quite a beating when he hit the ground, as his face was starting to show. Bruises and blood now filled his face.

"You die now, Super Saiyan!" Cooler yelled, raising his finger and pointing it straight at Vegeta's chest. But, Cooler phased out, and appeared behind Vegeta, and prepared to shoot it straight through his neck after stunning him.

* * *

"NO! I can't let my father die! Fuck his pride, I have to do this so that I can save my father! No matter the consequence!" Trunks yelled, and leaped down to help his father. Using the speed that he been blessed with from his father, he managed to make it just in time as Cooler was about to lay the finishing blow.

* * *

"This is for the Cold Family!" Cooler taunted, but just as he was about to fire the attack, a boot to the face prevented him from going through with it. The metal covered figure fell to the blue grass below him, and Trunks helped Vegeta up. By now, the longhaired demi-Saiyan was in his Super Saiyan form as well, and now Cooler looked a little scared.

"TWO SUPER SAIYANS? How can this be? I have now met three, but the legend spoke of one only!" Cooler said before being met by both Saiyan's fists. Vegeta turned to his son from the future and spoke quietly as Cooler flew back and into a plateau again.

"Brat, why did you interfere? Haven't you learned that when I am in a fight, leaping in is one of the worst things you can do?" Vegeta growled at his son. Sweat began to form on Trunks' head as he felt disappointed that he upset his father. All he wanted to do was make sure that his father didn't die, not get scolded by him for insulting his pride.

"I'm sorry father, I guess that I wasn't thinking." Trunks replied, putting his head down.

"On Earth against the Androids, I didn't say anything. But now, I'm going to say something. Why would you do that?" Vegeta almost screamed. He was tired of people insulting his pride! One of the lone full blooded Saiyans left shook his head, not noticing that Cooler was slowly walking back to their location.

"I'm sorry dad, but please hold on for a second. Listen, we have to use our energy, combine it, and make sure that he's unable to regenerate. Similar to what we did against Cell, except this time we're both going to do this! Our powers combined can finish him off, I'm sure of it! " Trunks ordered. A little shocked at the tone of voice used by his son, Vegeta grunted angrily but nodded at the same time. Again, Vegeta cupped his hands and Trunks put both hands over his head, the Father and Son combo starting to charge two of their strongest, trademark attacks.

"Galick Gun!"

"Finish Buster!"

"FIRE!" The two yelled at the same time, both headed straight for Cooler. Trying to move through the Galick Gun, Cooler was alarmed that he couldn't! Then, the Finish Buster hit him as well, and Cooler raised both of his arms to block the attacks. Seeing this, Vegeta turned to Trunks as more and more of his energy was being used up.

"Keep firing. I think I know how to defeat him!" Vegeta said, and took off at full speed at the sleek villain. Cooler didn't even see Vegeta go straight through him and fire an energy attack from his side at him, destroying the Planet-Trade Organization's head.

Vegeta fell to the ground and quickly got onto one knee, and saw Cooler's top fall off from his bottom, falling to the ground with a "CLANK" noise. As Trunks started to run over, he was alarmed at what he saw. Both the torso and his legs, along with the arms that had fallen off, were starting to become one again. Vegeta cupped his hands again.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Vegeta questioned, and this time Cooler was able to set up a shield, laughing as the Galick Gun flew off and hit some mountain. And then the scary part set in. Behind Meta-Cooler were even more Meta-Coolers, about maybe twelve in total.

"Crap baskets." Trunks muttered as a chop to his neck sent him to sleep. The same happened to Vegeta, and the two Super Saiyans fell to the ground and transformed back into their base form. The Meta-Cooler that they had been in combat with smirked as he watched his "brothers" grab the two Saiyans.

* * *

_Welcome to the re-written chapter of Battle On New Namek, the 9th chapter in A Changed Timeline. After re-reading it, I decided to re-edit it. For those who may be wondering, the tragic events in CT still remain heavy on my mind, and thank God no one in my family or friends was lost. I ask that in the upcoming days to please keep the Newtown citizens in your heart and prayers. On a happier note, Christmas is soon :D_

* * *

_Review Questions:_

_Does what I added to the fight in the chapter seem better?_

_Does Vegeta's reaction to Trunks interfering seem more realistic?_

_If this story switched to a one chapter a week format (a la Bringer Of Death, Break Through The Limit) would you guys be ok with that? That would mean longer chapters. I'd probably also debut my new story sooner rather then later if I chose to do that. Would love to hear your guy's thoughts, so just leave reviews or PM's telling me! Thanks guys, enjoy the story!_


	10. Chapter 10: Cooler Than Before

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: If you haven't checked out the revised chapter 9, well go and give it a read! Another chapter for you guys today, and I hope that you guys enjoy and review!

Chapter 10: Cooler Than Before

_Kami's Lookout_

While it hadn't taken more then an hour to collect all of the now usable Dragon Balls, the Z-Warriors had hesitated to use them immediately until A. they knew that Vegeta was a distance away and B. a couple of days had gone by without any more Androids or aliens attacking and taking more innocent lives. The faces of the Z-Fighters had looked tired and weary in the past few days, but they could all admit that they were happy to be alive.

The first Z-Fighter to arrive on the Lookout besides Piccolo was Tien, whose cape blew in the wind. Tien noted to himself that he and Piccolo had been seemingly spending more time together lately, and that Tien was one of the few people that Piccolo seemed to respect.

"Piccolo." Tien greeted, and Piccolo grunted in response. The triclops took no offense, instead walking to the center of the Lookout near where the turban wearing Namekian stood, looking down on the Earth below.

Piccolo would never admit it in front of anyone else but probably Gohan, but he had truly came to love the Earth. Looking down and seeing all of the people living their lives peacefully, it made him happy. It made him even happier, and prouder, that he hadn't managed to die in this timeline, but instead was able to stay alive, protect the Earth, and protect Gohan.

But there was one thing that had been bugging him the past hour or so. He had sensed a couple of extremely high energies coming from somewhere in space, they were so strong that he could sense them from the Earth. But who were they? What was going on?

"Tien, tell me. For about the past hour, I've been feeling some extraordinary high energy coming from some unknown location in space. Have you been sensing this too?" Piccolo questioned. Tien nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah it's weird, at first I thought that it was like Goku sparring with you or Gohan, but no. This energy is a lot stronger, and it feels evil. And then a second energy came, and it felt even with the first one! You don't think that it could be Vegeta, could it?" Tien asked, feeling a little nervous.

Piccolo looked down, not knowing the answer. "If that's Vegeta, then it means that we're going to have to do a lot of training before he comes back. He said that when he returns he's going to fight Goku, but if he can beat Goku, I wouldn't honestly be shocked if he turned on us."

"Neither would I. At least, I hope he doesn't do that! I don't know if we'd stand a chance!" Krillin said, arriving with Yamcha on the Lookout floor.

"Krillin, I need to talk to you later about an idea for a move. It could be the secret to defeating Vegeta!" Tien said, and Piccolo turned around to face the two.

"I would recommend that all of you stay out of any fight that will occur when he comes back unless he attacks us first. Goku is his primary target, and then probably me." Piccolo started, and the sound of someone appearing on the Lookout stopped him from finishing. Goku, Gohan, Androids Sixteen and Eighteen, and Bulma all now stood on the edge of the Lookout. Goku looked tired, but the always likable smile that Goku wore was present on his face.

The messy haired Saiyan wore the gi that he had wore when he fought Raditz all those years ago, Turtle School symbol and all. Being the unquestioned leader of the Z-Fighters, Goku walked forward to Mr. Popo and Dende, the latter of whom would be responsible for summoning the Dragon.

"Alright Mr. Popo, Dende, you guys have the Dragon Balls all ready, right?" Goku asked, putting a hand on young Dende's shoulder. Smiling nervously at the Earth-raised Saiyan, Dende nodded. Mr. Popo scurried back into the Lookout to grab all of the Dragon Balls. Piccolo cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Alright listen, I was talking with Tien before about this. The two of us have been sensing some kind of weird energy coming from space the past hour or so. Before anyone gets alarmed, they're extremely far away. I just wanted to know if you guys have been sensing this as well." Piccolo stated, looking serious. All of the Z-Fighters who were able to sense energy nodded, as did Sixteen.

"Yeah, I was going to bring that up as well. If it's Vegeta, which I think that it is, then we may have some big problems on our hands if we don't properly train. That's why Bulma has granted us access to the gravity room that she has at Capsule Corp." Goku told his friends, who all smiled. It would be a great method of training. Bringing the cart out that carried the Dragon Balls, Mr. Popo laid them down on the ground, and smiled as Dende stood over the Dragon Balls and prepared to summon the Dragon.

"ETERNAL DRAGON! BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU! SHENRON, ARISE!" Dende yelled, and the sky suddenly turned dark as Shenron rose out of the Dragon Balls. Thunder was heard in the distance, and lightning as blue as the ones that had surrounded Vegeta were unleashed in the sky. Eighteen leapt back at the sight of the giant Dragon and was caught by Tien, who blushed.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! WHAT IS THE FIRST WISH THAT YOU DESIRE?" Shenron asked. For the Androids, this was the first time that they had actually seen Shenron. Goku walked up to the gigantic Dragon and smiled.

"Hey Shenron, it's great to see you again! Listen, do you think that you can revive everyone that was killed by Cell and any of the Androids?" Goku asked, the Z-Fighters looking on in awe at the humongous scale-filled creature.

"THIS WISH IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER. IT SHALL BE DONE!" Shenron bellowed, his eyes turning a crimson red color. Goku could feel that all around the world, people were being revived and restored to their place of death. The messy-haired Saiyan smiled at that fact, and Shenron lowered his head.

"IT HAS BEEN DONE. YOU HAVE ONE WISH REMAINING, WHAT SHALL YOU WISH FOR?" Shenron asked, but now Goku was confused on what to wish for. In the past, having only one wish meant that it was much easier to just pick one thing. But with two, and the most important wish taken care of, Goku had no idea what to do. He knew that Bulma had removed the bombs from the Androids' chests, so that was out of the equation. They had no one else to revive, that wish had pretty much specified who was going to be revived by Shenron. Wish for Seventeen to be teleported to the Lookout? No, that might not be the best idea, something that Goku had brought up when he allowed the Androids to live.

"So, uh, does anyone else have anything that they want to wish for?" Goku asked, absentmindedly feeling the Turtle School logo on his gi. The fellow Z-Fighters had no idea either, but they were all thinking.

"Well, if we can't think of a good wish, what about a bad one? What if we were all filthy rich?" Yamcha asked, and everyone was unsure if he was serious or just trying to be funny. The spiky-haired scar faced bandit looked around and seeing disapproving faces on everyone's faces, began to sweatdrop.

"Guys? You don't like that wish?" Yamcha asked, and then a loud clap of thunder occurred, alerting everyone. Shenron

"Wait a second!" Krillin blurted, running out to the Dragon and looking up. Krillin's boldness shocked his friends, only for the reason that the bald monk usually stayed quiet in these situations. Yamcha and Tien stepped back to let Krillin through.

"Is there any way that you can turn the Androids into humans? Living the rest of their lives as Androids isn't a fair way to live at all. I just want them to be able to live in peace. Please Shenron, would you be able to turn them into human beings?" Krillin asked with heavy eyes. While everyone was surprised by the request, Goku was probably the most shocked.

"THIS WISH IS FAR BEHIND MY POWER! THEREFORE, THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED NOW!" Shenron said, and Krillin looked upset. Than, Gohan stepped forward, surprising them even more.

"Shenron! Is there any way that you can make it so that when the Dragon Balls are done being used, that they can just turn to stone at the place that they are used? That way, we can keep them here and prevent someone from stealing them and using them for evil reasons! Listen Shenron, using the Dragon Balls every time that we need to revive someone isn't smart, and we understand that. But if the wrong person gets the Dragon Balls, then we'd need to collect them anyways!" Gohan called out, and everyone looked at Goku. They had rarely seen the young demi-Saiyan show this much maturity and poise.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ASKING OF ME? WHILE THIS WISH CAN AND SHALL BE GRANTED, IT IS OBIVOUS THAT NOW YOU UNDERSTAND THE DOWNSIDES TO USING THE DRAGON BALLS TOO MUCH, YOUNG ONE! THIS WISH SHALL BE GRANTED. FAREWELL, UNTILL THE NEXT SUMMONING!" Shenron said, another boom of thunder occurring while Shenron's eyes turned red again. As the dragon vanished and the balls turned to stone, instead of flying off in different directions like they had done every time before, instead they just fell to the ground.

"Good thinking Gohan." Piccolo told his student, who blushed and looked down at the ground. Piccolo then turned to the other Z-Fighters.

"As I was saying before, my recommendation is that we all continue our training. While I have a feeling that Vegeta won't be back for a while, we need to be prepared. I for one shall continue my training in the solitude of the waterfall that I've come to call home. If for some reason any one wants to come and spar, go ahead." Piccolo continued, preparing to fly off.

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I second what Piccolo said. If anyone does want to come and test their skills against Gohan or I, well you know where we'll be." Goku said, placing two fingers to his forehead and vanishing along with Gohan.

* * *

_Big Gete Star_

Vegeta awoke to realizing that he was trapped in some sort of metal binds, and upon trying to move his wrists began to ache. All the Saiyan prince remembered was somehow the Meta-Cooler that he had been fighting had managed to beat him in battle solely because of it's regeneration.

Looking around, he saw that the room that he was in resembled training rooms on Frieza's ship. It was spacious and had things stacked in the corner of the room, but what was irritating Vegeta was that he was unable to escape the prison that he had been encased in. Trying to sense Trunks, to his avail he was unable to.

"Hey! Is there anyone in here? I will not allow myself to be imprisoned any longer!" Vegeta yelled, and the howling silence of the room frustrated him immensely. He was the prince of all Saiyans! Who would be dumb enough as to treat him like this?

"Ah Vegeta, it amazes me that even after all of these years, you still do not know your place, you foolish monkey. One would think that a soldier with your experience would know just when to quit!" A robotic, mechanical voice said out of nowhere, and Vegeta turned to find the voice. And then, in front of him was one of the scariest things that he had ever seen in his 35 years of living.

The head of Cooler was in front of him, but aside from the left eye and part of his cheek, it was purely metal. An evil grin was plastered on the Ice Demon's face. While the Meta-Cooler that Vegeta had fought on the plains of New Namek had been purely synthetic and not one part of him was the original Cooler, this face was clearly the Cooler that was the real brother of Frieza.

"Cooler! But when I was fighting you outside, you were in a metallic body? W-what is this?" Vegeta asked in horror and confusion. The grinning face of Cooler frightened him even more then he would ever admit. Vegeta had seen, and done, some crazy shit, but seeing the mostly dismantled head of someone replaced with wires and mechanical parts, it was crazy.

"You see Vegeta, when I was defeated on Earth and blasted into the Sun by that other Saiyan, my entire body was incinerated by the heat of the Sun. Now, one would think that I would have died as a result, but as I was screaming in agony, I remembered that as an Ician, I could survive the worst of wounds as long as some degree of my head survives. I floated around in space for about a week and a half as just half a head, and before I would have eventually perished, I was absorbed by the Big Gete Star." Cooler explained.

Vegeta was able to comprehend what one of the most feared people in the galaxy was saying. After all, he had known that Frieza had survived with about 15% of his body in space. "Still though, that doesn't explain the Meta-Cooler that I fought outside. The body that he had resembled the one that I always saw you in, and the one that I presume that you fought Kakarot on Earth in. so how is it that you were able to replicate that body?" Vegeta questioned.

The sadistic smile that Cooler was giving off only widened at this question. "Quite simple. You see, I was able to use my memory of my fourth form as well as the fact that that was the form that I was in when I died to recreate the body."

"But why come to this planet of all planets? Were you after the Dragon Balls like your foolish brother?" Vegeta asked, and immediately shock waves were sent through his body.

"Learn your place! Anyways, the Big Gete Star arrived at this planet because it had a substantial amount of energy that could be drained and used for fuel. Upon realizing that this planet was the new planet for the Namekians, I was thrilled. You see, I instructed my men to gather the Namekians for two reasons. The first being so that I could kill them and use their energy, and the second was for the Dragon Balls so that I could wish back my old body, but with the power gained from the Big Gete Star!" Cooler revealed. Vegeta wasn't ultimately shocked at _that_ explanation, but he couldn't allow Cooler to get his body back! Cooler was stronger than Freiza, and with the power from the Big Gete Star and the trait that Icians had that was similar to a Zenkai, Cooler would probably be able to wipe an Ascended Saiyan to the ground easily.

"So then why trap my son and I? I would have expected more honor from you!" Vegeta said smugly.

"Easy. You and, I believe that you called him your son, you two possess incredible amounts of power! And I, Prince Cooler, shall take your energy!" Cooler replied, the dark, deep voice echoing throughout the room. Vegeta smirked as he started to power up, his eyes becoming teal and a golden aura surrounding him. The Super Saiyan broke out of his prison and leapt into the air, beginning to rush at Cooler.

A protective shield rose up in front of Cooler, and so Vegeta was hit by the shield and fell to the floor. With a heavy yell, Cooler began to get bigger and bigger as the wires beneath him rose up. Vegeta decided to use his Super Energy Wave Volley and fire as many energy blasts as he could at the Ice Demon, but it was to no avail as Cooler just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Trunks was slowly starting to stir awake as he felt the massive increase in power. The Demi-Saiyan opened his eyes to see his father, with his torn Saiyan armor and cuts all on his body, firing energy blasts like there was no tomorrow at the massive Meta-Cooler.

"Father, please, don't do anything stupid." Trunks said, and for some reason was having trouble focusing his energy.

The Meta-Cooler finally stopped transforming, and it looked like he had fused with one of Dr. Gero's creations. A giant, at least 30 feet tall wire filled metal body towered over Vegeta, and the one Ician part of Cooler left had gotten bigger and more menacing as well. Vegeta looked up and smirked at the challenge that was presented to him.

"_Looks like I get to finish the job that Kakarot was unable too, again! Don't worry Cooler, you and your brother will be spending a lot of time together!"_ Vegeta thought, flying into the air and firing off the energy blasts again. The yellow attacks hit the Meta-Cooler in the chest, and Cooler fired long eye beams at Vegeta, who flew side to side in order to evade them. Once the beams hit the wall, Vegeta cupped his hands as he kept flying.

"MOVING GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled, the purple beam spreading out in 3 different directions before coming together and colliding with the Meta-Cooler's chest, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You're dead, Super Saiyan!" Cooler screamed, knocking Vegeta to the ground and firing off another one of his eye lasers. Vegeta barely lunged out of the way of the attack, barrel rolling to the side. But Cooler wouldn't give up, firing more lasers at the prince.

"What now?" Vegeta grunted as he ran at full speed to dodge the attacks, charging an energy attack in his hand and firing it at Cooler, who barely blocked it.

* * *

_King Kai's Planet_

"I don't believe it! Vegeta's become so strong, the fact that he's even standing up to Cooler and not being completely annihilated shows a lot. Goku is going to have a lot of problems if he doesn't keep training!" King Kai said quietly, watching the fight with Bubbles and Gregory.

Bubbles began to make monkey noises while King Kai looked sad at his realization. "Goku, I just hope that you're training."

* * *

_New Namek_

As wires shot out at Vegeta in an attempt to grab him and try to absorb his energy, the Saiyan prince moved nimbly and put two fingers out, a yellow blast firing out of it and hitting Cooler's arm, causing wires to fall to the ground and make a small explosion.

"This is your problem Cooler. You underestimate the powers of a Super Saiyan! You and your family always doubted my race and I, and perceived us as weak and useless. WELL NO MORE!" Vegeta screamed, powering up to his Ascended Form. "I'll kill you! You'll be discussing the finer points of space pop culture and how to rule an empire with your brother!"

"If you say so Vegeta!" Cooler laughed, and wires came up from behind Vegeta and imprisoned him again. Vegeta tried to slide out of the wire prison and escape, but it was useless. There was no point.

"I'll drain _all_ of your energy, and then I'll have the energy of a Super Saiyan added to me!" Cooler began to manically laugh. Vegeta's arms were starting to become numb as his energy was drained.

"_No! I will not allow myself to be bested again! I'm going to show Cooler not to mess with the Saiyans!"_ Vegeta thought.

"Any last words Vegeta?" Cooler asked mockingly, and in spite of all of the pain that he was in, Vegeta smirked.

"Yes! Your family may have taken my father, my planet, and my race, but there's one thing a true Saiyan always keeps! HIS PRIDE!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the Big Gete Star started to shake and the yellow aura that Vegeta had before returned. The look in Vegeta's eyes that spelled fear was back, and the Saiyan prince was ready to take no prisoners.

* * *

_And that's a wrap. So, I'm off until January 3__rd__, so chapter 11 will be up this Sunday, no problem. Also, I have a new story that will be debuting this week that will be a once a week update similar to Bringer Of Death and Break Through The Limit. The story is called Second Chance, and is about what if Bardock was teleported to the day where Goku fought Raditz, and got a chance to not only make sure that Goku didn't make the mistakes that he made as a father, but also be the father to Goku that he never had, as well as end the tyranny of Frieza once and for all. _

_Review Questions: (Review feedback will be back next chapter)_

_Was the return to the plot on Earth too long? _

_Cooler or Frieza? Who do you guys prefer?_

_Was the scene where Cooler talks about why he's here ok? I thought that it seemed like an interesting and logical idea! :D _


	11. Chapter 11: Saiyan Spirit

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: What's up guys? I'm gonna keep this author's note short and sweet, other then to say review this chapter when you're done reading.

* * *

Chapter 11: Saiyan Spirit

The ground, hell the whole Big Gete Star started to shake like an earthquake was occurring on the ground below. But this was no earthquake; no this was a result of Vegeta powering up. His exposed muscles started to pump and get bigger, as did his thighs. His face looked more menacing, and the smirk he had was as evil and sinister as you'd ever see from the Prince Of all Saiyans.

"Yes Vegeta, just keep feeding me your energy! Soon I will have the energy of a Super Saiyan, and in my real body no less!" Cooler exclaimed, feeling the energy flowing through him. If he was in his actual body, you'd be able to sense the growth in power much better.

"Keep…thinking...that…Cooler!" Vegeta whispered, using as much energy as he could just to talk.

"I'm a Super Saiyan, and I will not succumb to an Ician like my father before me! This is where you truly shall meet your match, you foolish buffoon." Vegeta said, continuing to power up. Cooler had a cross between a smirk and confusion on his face.

"You know Vegeta, if I had absorbed any more of your precious energy, I might have been in some serious danger, don't you think?" Cooler smugly said, and now it was Vegeta's time to smirk. Now, the Super Saiyan decided to keep on powering up, veins starting to bulge on his forehead.

"W-what is this? What's wrong? You still have _more_ energy?" Cooler questioned angrily.

"STOP! I know that I closed the circuit, so how is that your energy is still coming in? Stop it!" Cooler screamed as Vegeta grabbed a main wire that connected to the core of the Meta-Cooler. Vegeta deposited a good chunk of energy into the wire until it blew up, allowing Vegeta to get free, albeit damaged and battered. By this time, the top part of his armor had mostly been removed and ripped off, so the Saiyan's chest was exposed just like his muscles.

"You Icians are a pretty smart race but there's one thing that you always forget…never underestimate the power of a Saiyan! My childhood was spent under your brother, each day devising ways to escape his wrath and his fury, and trying to find fellow members of my race who had survived my planet's destruction. In the end, anger makes you incredibly stronger, something that is evident enough today." Vegeta said, starting to recover from his wounds as circulation returned.

"You know something Vegeta, I watched as your planet blew up before my very eyes. Seeing my brother's attack destroy a planet of filthy, inbred, foolish monkeys, well that was one of the highlights in my many years of living." Cooler grinned, fully expecting Vegeta to leap at him again after that comment, but his black haired opponent simply levitated into the air.

"And now you will be the one that joins your fellow apes!" Cooler's eyes turned red as eye beams shot out. Even after all of the damage that he had sustained, the Super Saiyan still had plenty of speed and maneuvered and weaved his way around to dodge the attacks.

"Come on Vegeta! You know that you want to meet your death!" Cooler taunted the prince, slamming a gigantic fist down into the ground and getting it stuck when Vegeta somehow moved out of the way.

Seeing an opportunity, Vegeta leapt up onto the arm and ran towards Cooler's head, just managing to dodge Cooler's other arm which tried to punch him and knock him back down to the ground. The prince landed on Cooler's head and began to punch the meta-Ician with punches faster then the speed of light.

"Ah! What are you doing? Stop punching me! I will make sure that you don't have anything to punch me with!" Cooler exclaimed angrily, but Vegeta didn't let up. The full-blooded Saiyan was beginning to get extremely worn out, but he knew that he couldn't give up and let Cooler ultimately win.

"This is a great time to showcase my new technique, one that took a while to hone! I hope you're ready, for Super Vegeta's Big Bang Fist!" Vegeta then leapt back into the air and started to gather energy in his fist until there was a blue aura surrounding it. As Cooler lifted his head up and locked onto Vegeta, the prince juked out of the way and crashed his fist into Cooler's head, causing a massive dent and the top of Cooler's dome to go in a little bit, leaving the giant even more disfigured.

"You'll pay!" Cooler seemed to shoot a purple beam from his mouth, which Vegeta narrowly dodged and moved to the other side of the room, kicking and jumpstarting from the wall and kicking Cooler in the side of his face.

"Stupid monkey! No more!" Cooler now swiped at Vegeta and finally managed to hit him, knocking him to the ground and almost sending him straight through the wall. Upon impact, the Ascended Saiyan fell out of Super Saiyan form, and returned to his normal ebony colored hair.

Seeing his father finally get hit and be seriously hit no less sent Trunks into a fury. He could have easily butted in at any time, but he knew that it wouldn't end well, even if they did win. His proud father, the prince of all Saiyans, was reduced to a seriously beaten, shirtless, Saiyan. The Cold Family was having their revenge after the Saiyans had had _their_ revenge. Cooler laughed manically as he prepared to move in for the final kill, and end the life of Vegeta once and for all. Feeling more anger then ever, Trunks powered up to his Ascended Super Saiyan transformation and broke out of his chains.

"Hey Cooler, if anyone's going to die today, it's you. Then, the Cold Family will be finished, finally. I thought that when I killed your brother and father on Earth, I had ended the reign of the Icians once and for all!" Trunks said, jumping up to Cooler's face and firing a Burning Attack that hit him right in his eye, his actual eye.

"But apparently, I failed!" Trunks continued, putting his hands together and closing his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" Cooler was blinded and let off an agony filled scream. Trunks then stuck his sword into Cooler's face, but cursed at the fact that it seemed to be stuck.

Continuing to scream in pain, Meta-Cooler was done playing around, quickly swiping at Trunks and knocking him to the ground just like he did to Vegeta a couple minutes prior.

"This is your end, Super Saiyan." Cooler said. Trunks started cupping his hands in a manner similar to his father, thinking of one way to rid the universe of Cooler's presence forever.

"GALICK…GUN…." Trunks started, and then he saw the eye beams coming straight at him, and he had probably no chance of getting out of the way in time. "Ah crap baskets."

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of Trunks, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, far away from Cooler. Standing in front of him was a heavily bruised and bloody Super Saiyan. Without seeing his face, Trunks could still imagine the smirk on his father's face.

"Dad! Y-you saved me! But how?" Trunks asked, getting up slowly and taking a standing position next to his father.

"I refuse to have any Saiyan blood spilled today, especially that of my son. Now go, and let me finish off this monster." Vegeta commanded, his level of voice and his tone remaining the way that it had been. But Trunks knew that this was an order straight from the prince himself, and Trunks wouldn't disagree with his father, not after all of the previous times. The long lavender haired teen flew a short distance away as Vegeta set his teal eyes upon the gigantic demon in front of him.

* * *

_New Namek_

The Namekians outside the Big Gete Star tried to use telepathy and vision to follow the battle, and would let a cheer when they felt Vegeta get a hit in, and groaned when they could sense that it was Cooler who landed a hit.

"Grand Elder, should I go in to assist the Saiyan?" The Namekian warrior from before asked. Sweat had formed on Moori's head, just like all of the other Namekians in the vicinity. The Grand Elder had seen enough horror when Frieza had attacked his planet, and knowing that the culprit behind this was Frieza's brother was enough to make his blood boil.

"We should wait. The Saiyans are holding their own against this being, and it seems that the guards from before are all gone, so for the time being we seem to be in no immediate danger. However, if things get bad, I would recommend that you do go in and help the Saiyan." Moori replied, letting out a gasp when he saw Vegeta come and push Trunks out of the way of Cooler's attack.

"The Saiyan has become incredibly powerful, and I feel that he might have the power to destroy this Ician." Moori said quietly.

_Big Gete Star Core_

"It looks like I'll make it so that you'll never do evil again!" Vegeta said, the golden aura surrounding him. Cooler's cyborg eye turned a bright red.

"You annoying, persistent fool! This is the end Vegeta!" Cooler's mouth opened and sent a brief flash similar to a Solar Flare that blinded Vegeta and let wires come out from his hand, trapping the Saiyan and starting to squeeze the life out of him.

"You could never defeat me! Why do you think I didn't die on Earth? Why do you think that my family is the most feared in the universe? I am an Ician, and I refuse to lose to a mere monkey!" Cooler spat.

Vegeta smirked in light of all the paint hat he was in. "All you've been saying is how I'm a mere monkey, and how you're so powerful. Cooler this and Cooler that, well how come you haven't finished me off yet? I am a Saiyan, like my father before me. Sometimes, when you know that trying is pointless, you still gotta do what you gotta do!" Vegeta screamed the last part; managing to break free of the trap that Cooler had put him in.

"WHAT? HOW?" Cooler asked angrily. Vegeta flew up, a blue ball forming in his hand. Memories of his father, his mother, his brother, and all of his fellow Saiyans went through his head, as did the deaths of Raditz and Nappa, the latter of whom he had killed himself in an act of mercy so that he could save his longtime friend and guardian of having to live a life as a paralyzed, useless Saiyan.

"Take this Cooler! This has the energy of the entire Saiyan race! Frieza may have destroyed my planet, but he forgot to kill the greatest Saiyan of them all! THE SAIYAN PRINCE, VEGETA! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta threw the Big Bang attack like a Frisbee and it hit the Meta-Cooler in his heart, causing the giant wire filled beast to howl in pain. The room started to shake as parts fell all over the place, and the last look on Cooler's face was one of fear and horror, knowing that this time it was truly the end.

Vegeta, with the leftover energy that he somehow had, ran out of the Big Gete Star as he felt it slowly leaving Planet Namek. Diving, he barely got out of the machine and watched as it floated away, but a lone chip fell out of the ship and into Vegeta's glove. The last of Vegeta's energy was used to crush the chip before he passed out on the blue grass.

* * *

_East District 439, Earth_

"Alright Piccolo, come at me!" Goku said as his Namekian friend lunged at him in an attempt to punch him in the face. Goku leapt back and then phased behind Piccolo, jabbing him in his chest. The two fighters went at such fast speeds that Gohan, who was watching them spar along with Chi-Chi could even see them.

They landed on the grass, and Goku tried to land an elbow to Piccolo's chest in a manner to what he did against Recoome on Namek a few years prior, but Piccolo caught the elbow. The Namekian leapt over Goku and sent an elbow into his back, but the difference was that Piccolo's connected, making Goku stammer for a second.

"Come on Goku." Piccolo grunted at his friend, and Goku smirked. It felt good to have a relaxing training session like this here in the mountains with no worries or distractions on their minds.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Goku used his signature attack and while Piccolo moved out of the way, Goku, who had just used Instant Transmission, hit him in the chin. The two each got into proper sparring movements and Goku, in his Turtle School gi, looked thoughtfully at Piccolo.

"This kinda reminds me of our fight all those years ago at the World Martial Arts tournament, huh Piccolo?" Goku asked, starting to chare a Kamehameha again. Piccolo smirked at the man that he was created to kill.

"Yeah, but this time we're training to team up to face a mutual enemy, one who may or may not try to destroy the planet. I, however, just wanted to take it over." Piccolo said, preparing a Light Grenade, which he had modified to be an attack similar to the Kamehameha.

"Yeah but, I know that you've mellowed out the past few years. Was killing me that day not good enough for you?" Goku taunted, knowing that Piccolo wouldn't get as mad as he would have before he fused with Kami, or even Nail.

"No it wasn't. I'd much rather have you as a friend who I can occasionally wipe the floor with then a rival who constantly would find ways to beat me, especially considering that you're a Saiyan." Piccolo laughed.

"Ka…Me…HA ME…HA!"

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

The two blasts hit each other and Goku and Piccolo were locked in a beam struggle, the other trying to make their attack overpower the other. Sweat formed on both of their faces, as they each wanted to win, but not harm the other too bad. A thought came to Goku's head as he closed his eyes.

"KAIO-KEN!" Goku become closed in a crimson aura and his hair floated upwards like it would if he became a Super Saiyan, but to his surprise, his Kamehameha wouldn't destroy Piccolo's attack. Looking at the Namekian, Goku saw that a white aura surrounded Piccolo. Goku had to use the one other move that he had.

"SUPER KAIO-KEN!" Now Goku's red aura become yellow, and his hair turned yellow as well. This managed to send Piccolo flying into a tree, and made Goku fall to the ground out of breath. Fearing a return of the heart virus, Piccolo and Gohan flew over to Goku, the latter carrying Chi-Chi.

"Goku are you all right?" Piccolo asked, worried. In spite of the pain, Goku smiled and lifted a thumb up, and moved to sit.

"It was something I thought of during our training for the Androids, just in case they weren't as weak as the ones that we fought were. It's using the Kaio-Ken technique while I'm a Super Saiyan, and since Kaio-Ken doubles your strength, I thought that it would be able to double the strength that I had as a Super Saiyan. But, I guess it really takes a wear on you, huh?" Goku laughed, making the three of them fall over in disbelief at his calmness.

"Do you think that that is a smart move to pull, especially considering you just got over the Heart Virus a couple of days ago?" Piccolo asked, and Goku frowned.

"I don't think that the Heart Virus will come back, and even if it does the cure's in my pocket at all times now." Goku replied. "Hey guys, I need to talk to Piccolo alone for a second, I'll be right back." Gohan nodded and flew off with Chi-Chi onto a nearby plateau.

"When Vegeta comes back, I want you to take everyone as far away from the battle site as you can. I don't care what you have to do, but this could turn into something dangerous. That's why I want to teach you the Instant Transmission." Goku said, and Piccolo was stunned and silent at the request of Goku.

"The Instant Transmission huh? Alright, but if Vegeta comes back and he proves to be too tough, what will you do?" Piccolo asked, and now it was Goku's turn to be quiet.

"I don't know. But I want to focus on training and enjoying time with my family, just in case something really bad does happen. Thanks for being such a good friend Piccolo." Goku told Piccolo, who only smiled honorably.

"Now to do the Instant Transmission properly…"

* * *

_Moori's Village, New Namek_

Vegeta awoke to some sort of illumination on his body, and upon preparing to jump up, he saw that he was being healed by one of the younger Namekians. Vegeta just laid back down on the grass and allowed the Namekian to finish.

Moori cleared his throat and walked forward. "On behalf of Namekians and Planet Namek, we thank you dearly for almost giving your life to save your planet and putting yourself in serious danger. After what transpired when Frieza attacked, the way that you acted for our race and planet comes as a great surprise."

Vegeta smirked as he rose up and crossed his arms. "I hate Frieza and his family just as you do, even more so. I'm always willing to defeat them! Anyways, I have a request to make!" The Namekians looked at him in confusion and fear.

"I don't want the Dragon Balls, if that is what you were thinking that I'd be asking for. I was wondering if any of you have the ability to change clothes with the simple use of a beam or of ki." Vegeta continued, and Moori nodded.

"Yes, I can perform that with ease. What clothes do you wish for?" Moori wondered and now Vegeta smirked even more.

"I wish to honor the Royal Family of Planet Vegeta, my family. If I can think of what I want to wear in my mind, do you think that it's possible to read my thoughts and then create it?" Vegeta asked. Moori nodded and closed his eyes, as did Vegeta. A flash of light appeared and Vegeta's clothes changed.

His armor remained the same white and yellow that it had been, but the royal crest of Vegeta appeared on his breast and a cape formed on the back of his armor, just like he had worn as a child. Feeling the changes, Vegeta was so happy that he could jump for joy. But, being the honorable Saiyan that he was, he bowed.

"I appreciate this. Thank you." Was all that Vegeta said as he began to walk back to his Capsule Corp. ship with Trunks behind him.

"Wait father, there is something that I must ask you." Trunks said, and Vegeta looked at him.

"I feel that I'm strong enough to return to my time and fight the Androids there. I was wondering if I had your permission to do so?" Trunks asked, and Vegeta was shocked to say the least at the question. The Saiyan prince took a second to think, and then opened his mouth to speak his answer.

* * *

_Review time: _

_R:this is an awesome story! so, just out of curiosity, i noticed that when the Z-Fighters used the dragon balls to wish back everyone killed by the Androids Cell. but Dr. Gero was killed by Android 17! D doesnt that mean that he'll come back to life?! anyways plz update asap!_

_A: No comment…seriously thanks for the review and you'll just have to see. Don't count on it though._

_R: Very nice. Very logical reason for Cooler's presence. Awesome wish on Gohan's part. Keep going!_

_A: Thank you!_

_R:_ _Great chapter! I have high hopes that Vegeta will completely annihilate Cooler next chappie...? I prefer Frieza. He's much easier to be riled up, which makes his anger that much more humorous. Just Saiyan...lol_

_A: It's funny because I never liked Frieza as a kid, but since watching Kai I've started to like him a lot more. The one villain out of the main ones I'll never like is Super/Kid Buu.._

_R: No I think your scene on Earth was fairly important...Cooler or Frieza? Definitely Frieza...but we didn't get any Cooler action in the actual series. Yes the scene where Cooler was explaining was fine. Good job once again, can't wait to see your next Chapter, very curious in seeing what you have up your sleeve!_

_A: Thanks! If we saw more of Cooler then I think it'd be different, like in Break Through The Limit._

* * *

_Review Questions:_

_Did the fight scene with Cooler and his death seem too repitive or too long? I was going off of the fight in Ultimate Tenkaichi plus the movie, but used Vegeta instead of Goku?_

_What do you think Vegeta will say to Trunks about Trunks wishing to go back to the future?_

_Do the scene shifts to Earth distract from the main story or disrupt the flow? For this chapter I tried to do it at the best possible moment._

_Talk to you guys later. :D_


	12. Chapter 12: Free The Future

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: What's up guys? Welcome back. Last time we left on a cliffhanger. So, I welcome you to chapter 12 of A Changed Timeline. Sorry if in the beginning, Vegeta seems a bit OOC, but it's explained why he feels that way. And also, check out my new story, Second Chance, up now!

Note: This chapter contains references to rape. No actual scenes of the rape occurring are shown in this chapter, just mentions. If that's not your thing, my apologies, but it contributes to the story. To find out what I mean, well, read ahead.

* * *

Chapter 12: Free The Future

"Wait father, there is something that I must ask you." Trunks said, and Vegeta looked at him.

"I feel that I'm strong enough to return to my time and fight the Androids there. I was wondering if I had your permission to do so?" Trunks asked, and Vegeta was shocked to say the least at the question. The Saiyan prince took a second to think, and then opened his mouth to speak his answer.

"If you choose to go back to your timeline, would you return to this one? Or would you choose to stay with your mother?" Vegeta inquired, curious.

Trunks hesitated for a second. "When I return to my future, if I am able to defeat the Androids, I will go to Dr. Gero's lab where Cell is located. When Krillin and I went back to Dr. Gero's hidden lab, we destroyed the Cell that was growing there. Then, I will come back to this time and add juice to the time machine."

"But are you ready to fight them? For you to go back and fall in battle, that wouldn't be good. I don't want a Saiyan losing to some trash heaps!" Vegeta exclaimed, crossing his arms. Trunks sweat dropped as he looked at his father again.

"Listen dad, it's only right for me to go back because I've gotten a lot stronger in this time. I promise you that I'll return as soon as this is over, mom will understand." Trunks replied, bringing an idea to Vegeta's head.

"So why not bring your mother with you? From what you've said since you first traveled back in the future, there's not much to look forward to. In this time, you're accompanying me as I continue to be the strongest Saiyan alive, and prepare for my bout with Kakarot. We _both_ know that that is more fun than dealing with Androids." Vegeta suggested, but Trunks frowned.

"There's not enough space in the Time Machine. Even if there was, it might be harder for her to adjust to going back in time then it was for me. That's why my mom told me that if Gohan hadn't died against the Androids and the Time Machine was complete before he died, she didn't think that she'd send him back in time because just seeing Goku or Piccolo or Chi-Chi would make him go crazy. For her, it'd probably be seeing you." Trunks revealed, and Vegeta felt sorry for the future version of his mate.

"_Bulma…I could have brought you with me on this trip." _The Saiyan prince thought to himself. Trunks noticed his father had a blank look on his face, being absorbed in thought.

"Father, are you ok?" Trunks asked, and Vegeta nodded.

"_When I was a boy, my father told me and my brother about honor and pride. One of the parts of that is having relations with one woman, and sticking by and protecting her. I'm sorry that in the future, I wasn't there to protect you and your mother. I make this known to you now because there's a chance that you may not come back. Trunks, you have made me proud." _Vegeta continued to think, but what he said was completely different.

"Just thinking about how I wasn't able to protect you and your mother in your time. Go defeat the Androids." Vegeta muttered, and Trunks smiled.

"Thank you father! I promise that you won't be disappointed in me! I'll avenge everyone!" Trunks promised, throwing the capsule that contained his time machine to the ground. A yellow egg shaped machine with the Capsule Corp. logo on the side of it was what appeared when the smoke cleared.

When the door opened and Trunks jumped in, he flashed a thumbs up to his father, knowing that he'd be lucky to even get some sort of acknowledgement in return. To his surprise, Vegeta smirked and put one finger on the royal crest of the Vegeta family. Trunks did the same as a golden light surrounded the machine, and it disappeared, sending Trunks back into his world of horror, fear, and the fight for survival.

Walking back to his Capsule. Corp ship, Vegeta sat down under it, and frowned. "_Trunks…come back soon son. And come back in one piece."_

* * *

_Age 785, West City_

West City had suffered its first attack in the first year of the Androids, and was now susceptible to an attack once every 2 or 3 years. Unlike most of the other cities that had been destroyed at the hands of the evil Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, West City had done a decent job recovering each time, all thanks to the genius Bulma Brief.

See, with Gohan dead and Trunks somehow disappearing, the Androids now spent their days relaxing, and their nights terrorizing unsuspecting villagers, leaving the West City citizens to slowly rebuild the city. However, things had become boring lately without anyone to give them a real challenge. It was on this day that the terrible twins started to fly towards the West Capital, an idea in mind.

Underneath the ruins of Capsule Corp. Bulma had made a living the past 4 years or so. After Gohan's death, the Androids had attacked West City for the last time, and if not for Trunks, Bulma would have surely perished when the signature yellow dome had been blown to pieces. The blue-haired veteran missed the days of peace and adventure with Son Goku, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Launch, Oolong, and all the others. Now, she barely managed to live, carrying worries each day about her son who was somewhere in the past.

The ground shaking above her brought Bulma out of her trance, and for a second she thought it might be Trunks, finally back from the past. But the voice that spoke made Bulma want to jump out of her skin.

"Come out come out wherever you are! Whoever is down here, hiding is a mistake!" The innocent sounding but sinister voice of Android Seventeen said. The long haired-black teen was searching for Bulma so that he and his sister could eradicate the last of the Z-Fighters.

Bulma tried to sneak away slowly, but little did she know that trailing her was Android Seventeen, who was dead silent as to not alert her. Bulma had a feeling that the end might be near, so she was going to try to attempt to escape

"Where do you think you're going, babe?" Seventeen questioned, finally letting Bulma realize who was behind her. She turned around and was met by the smirking face of the Android, who nodded at her. Eighteen moved so quickly behind Bulma and grabbed her arms that the former president of Capsule Corp. didn't even have time to defend herself against this hostile takeover.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Bulma Briefs herself." Seventeen grinned as Eighteen pushed her to the ground. Bulma could hear thunder starting outside as a storm began, a fitting setting for her probable demise. No one could save her now. Gohan was dead, Trunks was somewhere in the past probably fighting alongside Goku, and she was just another human who would experience death at the hands of the monsters.

"Hey Eighteen, would you mind doing that ki rope thing. I sorta wanna have some fun with Bulma here, if you catch my drift." Seventeen said, horrifying Bulma. It didn't take a brain to uncover what he was implying.

Eighteen shuddered at her brother's remark. "Ugh Seventeen that's disgusting! What's wrong with you? She's much too old."

"WHAT? No! Get away from me, you dumb Androids!" Bulma pleaded as she tried to kick Seventeen away from her, but the Android grabbed her leg and immobilized it.

"Well, I saw how cute Trunks was, so I always imagined that his mommy would be pretty too. And look at that, I was right, like always." Seventeen smirked once more, laying Bulma on the table. Eighteen smiled at Bulma cursing out her brother, when a noise outside made her want to go check out what it was. Little did she know that that noise, it would be the end of her.

* * *

"So this is it. This is the deciding moment. Either I manage to finish off the Androids and save my future, or I die trying. It's like what dad told Cooler. I'm a Super Saiyan, like my father before me." Trunks thought out loud, thinking of the quote that he had heard Vegeta say when he was half unconscious.

When the Time Machine appeared in his future, a torrential downpour was surrounding West City. It was eerily similar to the night that Trunks had found Gohan, bloody and dead, Trunks jumped out of the ship and ran around to the hidden entrance of Capsule Corp. and saw the bane of his existence standing right in front of him

"A-A-Androids! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked angrily. Eighteen simply smirked as she brought a cigarette out of her pocket and used her ki to light it up.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to find you and Seventeen wanted to have some fun with your mom, if you can place the pieces together!" Eighteen laughed at Trunks' reaction. And then the boiling point occurred. Bulma's life force suddenly came to a halt, and Trunks felt it starting to weaken. They had done it. They had killed the last family that he had left.

"No! Mother!" Trunks exclaimed, trying to run downstairs but was kicked away by Eighteen. The Demi-Saiyan stood up, clenched his fists and grinded his teeth as he could sense that Bulma didn't have much energy left. Everything seemed to go slower as Trunks' eyes were slowly turning teal and his long lavender hair starting to point upwards and turn gold. Chunks of the road slowly levitated and surrounded Trunks. Tears formed in Trunks' eyes as he blamed himself for taking too long in the past, for not being strong enough before.

"You…monsters! I'm going to make you pay!" Trunks said, his head rocking back unnaturally. This was like Goku's transformation on Planet Namek against Frieza, but now Trunks was just trying not to blow up the area around him with all of the strength and the anger that was bottled up inside him. He had lost Gohan before because he wasn't strong enough, and now he might have lost his mother as well because he stayed in the past too long.

"Yes! Transform into a Super Saiyan! You're going to meet your end tonight boy! I'm going to murder you the same way that we did Gohan!" Eighteen taunted, thunder clapping in the distance. Trunks vanished and punched Eighteen straight through a building, cries coming from the citizens at the sight of the Android.

"Lucky shot kid!" Eighteen called, not knowing that Trunks was behind her now in his Super Saiyan form. Trunks put a hand to her head and blasted her skywards, where he flew up and hit her back down. As Eighteen recovered and prepared to use an Infinity Bullet attack, Trunks head butted her and she fell onto the hard road.

"That's weird. The last time that I fought you, you were nothing!" Eighteen said, wiping rain off of her face. Looking around, she was unable to see Trunks, so she tried to charge an Infinity Bullet with hopes of being able to actually use it this time.

"Hey Android!" That annoying voice yelled, somehow appearing out of nowhere and kicking Eighteen backwards. Trunks finally caught up with Eighteen and the two exchanged a multitude of punches, but Trunks' time in the past training paid off as he countered every single one of her punches with an elbow or a kick, and each kick with a well timed punch.

"Y-you're different. What are you?" Eighteen questioned. She had finally met her match. The drenched Android lay in a crater that no doubt had been caused by the tremors from Trunks beating her into the ground. Trunks floated closer to her, the royal crest of Planet Vegeta evident on his breast.

"Can't you tell? I'm a Super Saiyan, but I traveled back in time and trained with my father. And this isn't even the peak of my powers!" Trunks revealed. Eighteen finally smirked, presuming that Trunks was bluffing about everything. Time travel? Training with Vegeta? All lies to scare her.

"Good lie, but I refuse to believe that. You may have gotten stronger, but when Seventeen comes out you won't stand a chance." Eighteen laughed, and Trunks merely grinned. Instead of the long process that it had taken against Super Android 13 in order to turn into an Ultra Super Saiyan, it merely just happened, his muscles increasing three times what they were. His hair began to spread out in different directions, and Eighteen could feel her hands getting wet, and it wasn't because of the rain.

"So how do you like my true power?" Trunks said, and Eighteen backed up. Trunks lunged at her and punched her in the chest, making her gasp for air. The young half-breed elbowed her in the head as she went down. Trunks powered down back into his normal Super Saiyan form and looked at the rain covered Android. Eighteen tried to crawl away from Trunks.

"Tell me do you now realize what pain and fear feels like? To know that your life is going to end and that you're powerless to stop it? This is what Gohan and all of his friends felt like, what my _father_ felt like!" Trunks yelled, kicking Eighteen.

"No! This is impossible!" Eighteen screamed, firing off about ten finger beams all at Trunks heart just hoping that one would hit him and end him. To her horror, he just smacked them away, cutting the last two in half with his sword.

"This sword right here." Trunks said when he noticed Eighteen gawking at it. "You remember it right? This is the sword that my master Gohan used when he was a boy training. And I'm going to make sure that I carry it on me when I kill you in order to honor him." Trunks said, dodging a High Pressure Energy Wave shot at him. He phased on top of Eighteen and did the worst thing possible that he could've done, he cut her hair.

"NO! MY HAIR! I'm going to make you pay for that, you little brat!" Eighteen said, tossing her Red Ribbon Jacket to the side and flying at Trunks who sidestepped the attack with no effort. Trunks phased above Eighteen and brought both clenched fists down on her, making a war cry as he did so.

"I'm going to make you cry in pain at this! Your friend Krillin, one of his techniques was in my database. The little cutie cut my hair when he threw this at me, and that's why he's dead." Eighteen laughed, growing a Destructo Disk on her hand. Trunks did the one that Krillin _never_ said to do when he was charging it, which was to hit him while charging. Phasing above Eighteen, Trunks did one of the moves that his father had taught him simply by watching him do it.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Trunks yelled, his father's signature attack flying down and hitting Eighteen in the back, making the Destructo Disk look alike go straight down and cut her legs off of her as well as part of her lower chest. The blonde beauty fell to the now heavily damaged road, crying as her cyborg legs fell along with it. Trunks was wide eyed at what had just transpired.

The son of Vegeta powered down from Super Saiyan and landed on the road, walking slowly to where the defeated Eighteen lay. After all these years of having to see that beautiful demon kill innocents for no reason, she was done for. Now all he had to do was finish off Seventeen, who couldn't have been _that_ much stronger than Eighteen.

"Please Trunks…mercy." Eighteen begged, trying as hard as she could to stay onto life. As an Android, it'd be easy for her to survive without her bottom half for a while, possibly forever thanks to Dr. Gero's genius, but Trunks could finish her off easily now.

"You monsters have lived long enough. In the past, Goku thought that it'd be smart to offer you mercy, but I know now that you don't deserve it. Why should I offer you the mercy that you've never attempted to give anyone?" Trunks looked down on the crying Eighteen, and while Gohan would probably have felt a tinge of pity, Trunks felt none, especially after the Androids had attacked his defenseless mother and Seventeen had – oh no! Bulma!

"You're going to die." Trunks said, firing the attack that ended her life. Eighteen's upper body fell to the ground, lifeless. Her eyes were wide open, and the look of fear on her face would forever be showcased. Trunks started to run back to Capsule Corp. when the other Android came out.

"Hey Trunks, your mom was just telling me about how you were the one who was going to stop me and all. Well, I guess that you could say that she couldn't stop _me_." Seventeen taunted. Trunks was too much in a rage to even comprehend what he had said. Then Seventeen saw it.

"Eighteen no!" Seventeen yelled as he found his near dead sister on the ground. Her robotic implants and wires were exposed for all to see, and Trunks glared daggers at Seventeen.

"I don't know how you did this, but I won't stand for it!" Seventeen growled, and Trunks sadistically smirked.

"That's what your sister said, and _she's _not standing right now." Trunks smirked just like his father, which pushed Seventeen over the limit. The Android flew at Trunks and actually punched him in the face hard, drawing a bit of blood from Trunks' lip.

"Alright!" Trunks said, pushing Seventeen back with a Kiai and powering back up to Super Saiyan. Seventeen and Trunks were quickly going back and forth with each other, throwing punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow, and for the loser, well there would be tomorrow. Getting the upper hand for a brief moment, Trunks kicked Seventeen away.

Trunks shot an energy blast at the innocent looking Android who ducked out of the way, but Trunks was right behind him to deliver an elbow to his neck. Seventeen stumbled forward and started to levitate upwards, flying up onto one of West City's tallest buildings. Trunks pursued him and they both landed on the top. Thanks to having a heliport, the rooftop was very spacious and had plenty of room to fight.

"Listen kid. I say that we fight here. No flying off. This is how true warriors fight." Seventeen proposed, and Trunks smirked. It was time to eliminate the other Android that had plagued his time for many years.

"For what you did to my father and my mother, I'll never forgive you!" Trunks yelled, his smirk turning into a glare and a yellow aura surrounding him. Trunks phased in front of Seventeen and kicked him in the chest. When Seventeen tried to shoot a Finger Beam at Trunks like his sister had attempted earlier, he missed. Seventeen cursed at himself, and cursed again when Trunks punched him into a water tank.

"You know Trunks, if you want, I can go full power. After all, I want this to be a special fight!" Seventeen offered, but Trunks only shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Why, so that when you're shipped to the graveyard that your body is more buff then before? No thanks." Trunks laughed and put his hands together, cupping them. Seventeen recognized the technique.

"That's the Kamehameha wave that Gohan would always use when he fought us, isn't it?" Seventeen questioned, and Trunks only beamed. A purple light started to glow in his hands instead of the usual blue that Seventeen had come to expect.

"Nope. This is a message from my father! SUPER GALICK GUN!" Trunks yelled, letting the blast fly, taking Seventeen by shock. Seventeen hadn't seen that move since Vegeta attempted it in their fight so many years ago.

"Ugh!' Seventeen said, looking down at his clothes, which seemed to absorb the brunt of the attack. Since Trunks was suppressing his energy, Seventeen didn't know that Trunks was charging another beam attack behind one of the exits that led to an elevator.

"Where'd that brat go? Grr!" Seventeen grunted, and turned his back. This is when Trunks made his move. Bringing both hands above his head, Trunks had a yellow ball of energy gathering in his hands.

"MASENKO!" Trunks yelled, and now Seventeen turned around. "HA!" the blast knocked Seventeen into a wall, his shirt now fully torn. His human looking chest was on display, and now Trunks walked forward. Seventeen didn't know why, but Trunks was absolutely dominating him. It was time to finish this. Seventeen had to use all of the energy that he could to finish this Super Saiyan off.

"ULTIMATE PHOTON FLA-" Seventeen started to prepare his newly trained devastating attack, but Trunks appeared and smacked him, then kicked him through the door that led to the staircase. The rain intensified as Seventeen sat, paralyzed by fear. When Seventeen finally gathered the courage to stand up, Trunks phased in front of him and kicked him away. Little did Trunks know that he had hit the key part of Seventeen's spine, making the Android _actually_ paralyzed, both figuratively and literally.

When Seventeen fell to the ground, Trunks brought one hand forward and fired a golden beam at Seventeen, who yelled as he saw the beam close around him.

"_If I have any regrets about my life, it's that I'm dying_." The immobilized android thought as he met his death, and the era of darkness that plagued the Earth for many years was gone, thanks to a single Saiyan, Trunks.

"It's over finally. Now I can go and tell m-MOM! I forgot about Mom! Why did I take my time killing the Androids?" Trunks yelled, powering up and taking off.

Trunks flew, although it was a short distance, back to Capsule Corp. and back to Bulma. He could tell that his mother was still alive, albeit barely, and if he got there in time, he could save her. Tears welled up in his eyes, the thought of losing his mother had never occurred to him. The rain continued to pour as Trunks touched down, and what he saw spent chills down his bones.

Bulma lay against a wall in only her bra and her pants, which obviously Seventeen had shoved his hand through. Her legs looked like they had been brutally snapped, and Bulma appeared to just wish for Trunks to end her life. Her face was marked with dried tears and signs that Seventeen had raped her. Bulma held her hand over the middle of her chest.

"T-Trunks!" Bulma choked out, gazing at her son. Trunks couldn't even look her in the eyes, seeing her in this bad condition.

"Mom, I did it. Seventeen and Eighteen, the Androids, they're done for. I killed them both, and freed the world. And in the past, dad and I saved the world!" Trunks revealed, bringing a faint and painful smile to Bulma's face.

"Really? I'm so proud of you son." Bulma coughed. She was obviously using every ounce of life that she had left to talk.

"Now let's get you fixed up!" Trunks said, starting to lift his mom up, but the sound of his mom choking blood stopped him. When Trunks looked at her again, Bulma moved her hand to show a gaping hole in the middle of her chest.

"N-no." Trunks whispered. His mom was on the verge of death, and there was nothing that he could do to save it. He didn't even have any Senzu Beans on him. For as strong as the half-breed felt a few minutes ago, he felt so weak now.

"Shhh Trunks, it's ok. You've made me so proud, and I'm even happier that you met your father. But this is it for me. There was something that Yamcha used to always say to me. 'We're given one life, and we should make the best of it.' And I want you to know that you're the best son that I could ever wish for." Bulma said, and those were her last words.

She fell limp in Trunks' arms, and the half-Saiyan let it all come loose. Trunks screamed, turning Super Saiyan and clenching his fists until they drew blood. He lost his mother.

Then Trunks remembered something. This was _his_ fault. He had abandoned his mother, and now she was dead. He was the one who decided to play around with the Androids, and have fun killing them. He couldn't cry over this. This was all his fault. The ground shook as Trunks fell to his knees and hit the ground, causing massive holes to form.

He bolted out of Capsule Corp. and flew all the way to Dr. Gero's secret lab in the mountains, knowing that he had to finish off Cell. The tears just kept flowing out of Trunks' eyes as he remembered all of the times that Bulma was there for him.

"Mom…I'm so sorry." Trunks said to himself as he kept flying.

* * *

_Kame House_

Master Roshi had sensed the return of Trunks and he knew that some sort of gigantic battle took place, but when he felt Trunks' energy soar, he knew that the Androids had been defeated. But then, all the way on his island, he felt Bulma's energy disappear, and the Turtle Hermit let a tear fall.

Walking outside, Roshi powered up to his MAX form and fired a Kamehameha into the ocean in remembrance of all his fallen comrades. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, all of them were dead. The Turtle Hermit remembered when he was the strongest in the world, bar none. He didn't even help against the Androids. As much as it bummed the old man out, he could take pleasure in the fact that the terror was over, finally.

* * *

_Northern Mountains_

Trunks touched down at the exact area where in the past, him and Krillin had found Dr. Gero's underground hidden base. Using the same methods of entering, Trunks climbed the ladder down. By this time, his tears had dried, partly because of all the time that he had spent with Vegeta, and the other half because Bulma wasn't mad. Now, Trunks was still angry and upset that was much was for certain, but for now he had two things he had to do.

When Trunks finally found the tank that contained Cell, Trunks cupped his hands again.

"GALICK GUN!" The tank exploded, killing Cell and making sure that the world would never have to deal with the likes of Cell. And there was one last thing that came to Trunks' head. The half-breed smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever at the idea.

_"This is the best idea that I've had."_ Trunks thought as he fired a Burning Attack and flew out of the Burning Lab. In some sort of symbolism, the rain stopped and the clouds opened up, revealing the sun finally.

"Finally." Trunks said, and the Sun seemed brighter in this timeline then it had ever been. Maybe it was an omen and a sign of things to come. And if it was, Trunks was just happy that his world was saved.

* * *

_Age 767_

As much as Vegeta would never admit it to Trunks' face, he was worried about his son. So many bad things could happen, but he knew to have some degree of confidence in his son. As stubborn and hot headed as the boy could be, he was powerful, and with enough anger he could wipe them out easily.

So when he saw the yellow egg shaped machine appear in front of him, the Saiyan prince tried to hide a smirk. Trunks jumped out and wore a fake smile on his face, which Vegeta immediately saw through.

"I presume that because you're here in one piece, you eliminated those works of trash." Vegeta said, and Trunks nodded. Suddenly, Trunks ran at Vegeta and embraced him tightly, looking like he'd never let go. Sweat formed on Vegeta's face at this.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's the deal?" Vegeta asked, and he could now see that Trunks was crying.

"The androids…they killed mom. I took too long to kill them when I could have saved her. Now she's dead, there's no Dragon Balls, and even if there were she didn't want to be revived. I'm going to stay here now. I have no reason to stay in the future any longer." Trunks said quietly, and Vegeta knew what the boy had gone through. It was probably the boy, he had killed his mate. Even if it was the _future_ version, it was still the woman that he had mated with and he felt sorry for the boy. Vegeta had been in this place before. Now, he was much younger, but no child should have to lose both their parents in murder. Vegeta's mother was killed on Planet when it had exploded, and King Vegeta had been murdered in cold blood by Frieza.

"_No more! He's royalty and a Saiyan, and most of all, he's **my **_son." Vegeta thought to himself as he saw his son cry. Flashbacks went through Vegeta's head of the first time that Trunks came back in time, and how rude and spiteful Vegeta was to him, not knowing that he was his son. It took killing Cell and standing up for himself for Vegeta to actually acknowledge that Trunks really was _his _son. That was why he had allowed him to come to space with him. And Trunks talking about how he took too long, Vegeta had been there before. Blood son or not, Trunks was the future son of Vegeta, and that meant enough.

"Son…I'm sorry." Vegeta said, finally showing a level of compassion for his son for the first time.

* * *

_So that's it. I know that a lot of people were curious about what would happen with Trunks, and now we know. About Bulma, I love Bulma but this was necessary for the plot. _

_R: Happy Holidays first off! I liked the fight scene with Cooler and the Saiyans, I'm sort of sick and tired of Goku hogging all the victory anyway. Better someone else! I think Vegeta will insult Trunks about manliness and confidence in his abilities as a warrior. A roundabout way to give his blessings. Hehe. The change in scenes weren't too abrupt, I didn't mind it. I found some errors that caused a little bit of confusion. 'Vegeta smirked in light of all the paint hat he was in.' I think you meant "pain that he was in" 'The two fighters went at such fast speeds that Gohan, who was watching them spar along with Chi-Chi could even see them.' Maybe I'm misunderstanding this but isn't it 'couldn't even see them'? 'Goku asked, starting to chare a Kamehameha' Were you trying to say 'chant a Kamehameha'? These mistakes aren't too bad, but they do interrupt the reading flow of the story, especially when the words causes confusion. Try to take it easy when proofreading or if you have a beta, Word Doc or something similar for spelling._

_Overall, I'm quite pleased with this story. Keep up the great work !Good luck!_

_A: Happy Hollidays to you too! Thanks for spotting those errors, that's my bad. Appreciate your review. _

_R: Will other movie villians like Brolly and Bojack be making an appearence?_

_A: Bojack will NOT. Broly I would say that if he does, it won't be in the near future._

_R: Will you be covering Mirai Trunks' return to his time to fight the Androids?_

_A: Will I? :D question solved._

_R: Lol ok, I'll answer a question or two. No, I don't think the Cooler fight was real repetitive or anything. I thought it was really detailed, but not tedious either, so that's good. I don't think the scene shifts disprupt the flow; it actually kind of reminds me of canon, where they'll pause the fighting to show Chi-Chi and Bulma watching the TV and etc. I honestly have no idea what Vegeta will say in response, all I know is that if he DOES go back to the future, I hope he'll come back! Update as soon as possible!_

_A: Thanks for the feedback on the Cooler fight. Yeah, much appreciated on the thoughts about the scene shifts. And about updates, updates are Wednesdays/Thursdays and Sundays. _

_R: So basically... he'll trey and help his son, yet forget the other? Cold-blooded... *sigh* What a shame for Raditz_

_A: What? The only time Raditz was mentioned was when I said the deaths of the other Saiyans angered Vegeta and gave him the anger to eliminate Cooler. Please leave a review that is more clear._

_R: Once again, beautiful work. I love how Vegeta now wears his family crest and cape on his armor. Keep up the good work my friend. I wonder how Goku will prepare for Vegeta when he returns. And Trunks... He's evolving as a man and heir to the throne though he's from a different time. Anyways, enough babble. Good job. Go!_

_A: Love this review! Thanks, my friend. I thought that Vegeta wearing the family crest is a major sign of how he refuses to forget his heritage and how he's trying to avenge the Saiyan race. Future Trunks is one of my favorite characters and the development that he has with Vegeta is awesome. Thanks friend._

_R: I bet Vegeta says no...I have no ideas why, but I think that's why you cut off the chapter at that point._

_A: Cliffhanger, friend. :D_

_R:_ _I think the death of Cooler dragged on a bit. I personally think that Vegeta will be supportive of his son. I do believe the Earth scene slightly disrupted the story. This could use some work, but it certainly is a great story! Please read and review 'A Saiyan's Legacy' when you have the chance!_

_A: Goku Rules 98, I've been reviewing. Our little "deal" of sorts with reviewing each other's works are pretty beneficial. You've helped me a lot with my writing my man, so thank you. IF YOU DON'T KNOW GOKU RULES 98, READ HIS WORKS!_

* * *

_Well, Here's a late Merry Christmas from Full Power. I'll talk to you guys Sunday. _

_Review Questions; _

_What do you think was the other thing that Trunks took care of in his future?_

_Was Vegeta's reaction at the end of the chapter OOC? I put the ending like that because Vegeta really is warming up to Trunks, and he lost both of his parents too, so he knows what he's going through._

_That's all I can think of. :D _


	13. Chapter 13: Abo And Kado

Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan based work. As much as I wanted to own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, sadly I don't. FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama do. Please support the official release!

**ATTENTION! THE PRINCE'S RETURN WILL NOW BE UPDATED EVERY WEDENSDAY! THIS DECISION WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Aka Saga Chapter 1: Abo and Kado

"Son…I'm sorry." Vegeta told his crying son, who looked up at Vegeta in shock. This was probably the first time that Vegeta had shown some level of compassion towards him, other then saying good job to him during a fight.

"Y-you are?" The longhaired half-Saiyan asked, awed. "But why?"

"You will never know what I had to go through under Frieza's reign, but you haven't had a much better childhood either. Losing both of your parents to murder is tragic and awful, and I'm sorry that in the future I wasn't able to protect you and your mother." Vegeta responded. He didn't know why exactly he was admitting it after all this time, it just sort of came out.

"Well, thanks father." The situation was sort of awkward now. Trunks smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"I wouldn't smile so bright if I were you. We still have to find the Planet-Trade Organization heads and eliminate them." Vegeta started as he tried to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Listen Trunks, we are going to depart from here and see what we can find in terms of the Planet-Trade Organization. I would recommend training on the ship." Vegeta continued, starting to walk towards the ship. Trunks began to follow.

"Wait!" A Namekian called out. The Saiyan prince turned around and crossed his arms as a small Namekian ran up to him.

"Yes?" Vegeta grunted. The Namekian looked a lot like the boy that had helped him on Namek against Frieza. Then again, Vegeta thought they _all_ looked alike.

"A couple of days ago, a man came from Planet Earth and took my brother Dende. I have a necklace for him that I was going to give to him before the man took him, but I didn't have time. Is there any way that you can give it to him and tell him that it's from Cargo?" The boy asked politely. Vegeta reached down and grabbed the necklace. It was beaded and had some sort of code on it in Namekian.

"Hey kid, what's the message mean?" Vegeta asked, and Cargo started to sweat.

"It means 'through life, death, joys, pains, we shall stick by each other, regardless the case. We will each have a different fate, there is no mistake.' It comes from a lullaby that a couple of the older Namekians used to sing to us back on our old Planet Namek." Cargo answered, and Vegeta nodded.

"When we return to Earth, I'll make sure that he gets it." Trunks interjected, as Vegeta was about to speak.

"Yes. Goodbye, and don't let any more Ice Demons attack this planet." Vegeta told Cargo, who grinned as he turned and ran back to his village. Vegeta turned to his lavender haired son.

"Ready to go?" The Saiyan prince asked, and Trunks nodded his head. The two walked into the ship and Vegeta pressed the take off button. The blue Capsule Corp. spaceship levitated into the sky, about to leave New Namek behind.

"Goodbye! Thank you!" Cargo and his fellow Namekians called out, waving to the saviors of their planet and quite possibly their race.

Vegeta stood above the coordinates part of the ship and pulled up a list of previously visited planets. Scrolling down until he found the one that he wanted, he pressed the planet and a set of coordinates showed on the screen.

"Wait father, where are we going?" Trunks asked. Vegeta turned to his son and smirked.

"There's a planet about a day or so away from here that I often frequented while under Frieza's rule and when I was training for the Androids. I think I mentioned this to you already. Anyways, Frieza allowed it to be turned into a trading port and it's become one of the best in the galaxy at that. It's called Draliga." Vegeta informed his son.

"You know father, when I was in the future I managed to get something that you might like. Do you think that after training I could give it to you?" Trunks requested. A nod from Vegeta was as much of a yes that he would get.

Vegeta walked back into the training room and put the gravity up to 500 times Earth's normal gravity. What just a year ago was a battle between life or death was now child's play for the Saiyan prince. In blue sleeveless spandex similar to what he wore as a boy, Vegeta was preparing a couple of new attacks for not only when he fought whoever was running the Planet-Trade Organization now, but also for his battle with Goku when he arrived back on Earth.

Yes, Vegeta still hadn't forgot about his upcoming fight with Goku. One person would walk away from the fight alive, and the other dead. No mercy. But first, Vegeta had to figure out how to achieve the Super Saiyan 2 form by will, not by necessity. It was a good thing that he hadn't needed to use it against Cooler on New Namek, otherwise he may not have walked away in as good shape as he did.

Vegeta clenched his fists as the trademark yellow aura arose, his eyes shifting from black to teal. The prince figured that by putting himself in harder and harder conditions, attaining Super Saiyan 2 would be easy. It wasn't exactly unmarked territory for him, after all he had destroyed that foolish Super Android 13 with it, and the power he felt was unimaginable. All he had to do was become a Super Saiyan 2, and Kakarot wouldn't stand a chance.

Vegeta was now at his Ascended Saiyan Form as he continued to power up, his exposed muscle mass showing how much it had grown. Gritting his teeth, the proud Saiyan's body was changing as he put more energy into his transformation.

"Bots! Assemble!" Vegeta yelled, and the training bots that Bulma and her father had made came down from the ceiling. The bots started to shoot at Vegeta, who phased out and brought both hands down on the training droid, smashing it to pieces. It'd recover automatically when he deactivated them, so it was no biggie.

"I'll show you what it means to be elite! Super Explosive Wave!" A giant sphere of energy, which exploded, surrounded Vegeta making all of the bots except for one shatter and fall to the ground.

_Capsule Corp. _

The shining sun beat down on the Earth, making way for a hot, spring day. Inside the Capsule Corp. compound, Goku was sparring with Gohan while Bulma and Yamcha watched them from the window that had been built.

"Come on Gohan, you can become a Super Saiyan! If you could do it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, why can't you do it now?" Goku asked his son, who was in a full body sweat and out of breath.

"I don't know dad…" Gohan panted.

"I want you to imagine Vegeta coming back and killing everyone that we know and care about. Me, Krillin, your mom, Piccolo! All of us killed by Vegeta!" Goku yelled, trying to get his son to transform. Gohan's long hair slowly started to rise up.

"And then the planet! All of the innocent people that live on this planet won't even stand a chance against Vegeta!" Goku cried. Gohan started to form tears in his eyes, thinking of that actually happening.

"NO! THAT'S IT!" Gohan screamed, yelling and turning into a Super Saiyan. The young demi-Saiyan floated up into the air, a menacing look forming on his face. The power that Gohan was radiating was insane. It might not have been as strong as Goku's, but it was definitely very powerful.

"Wow!" Goku started to sweat as his son touched down to the ground, finally in Super Saiyan form.

"Well, you wanted to spar, didn't you?" Gohan asked, phasing behind Goku and jabbing him in the back. All Gohan hit was an afterimage though, and soon Goku brought an elbow down on Gohan's head.

"You still have a lot to learn Gohan!" Goku lectured.

_Space_

Trunks walked into one of the spare rooms and closed the door. Reaching for his capsule bag, he found the one that he was looking for and held it.

"_I may hate all Androids, but I know for a fact that you can be a valuable ally to us_." Trunks thought, tossing his capsule down. Android Sixteen came out, a silent, blank look on his face.

"Hey, Android. Wake up!" Trunks whispered, but Sixteen refused to budge. Giving it a kick to the head after 2 further minutes of trying, Trunks finally managed to jumpstart the Android.

"My name is Android Sixteen. Who are you? I know that you are not Dr. Gero." Sixteen said, crossing his arms.

"My name is Trunks. Dr. Gero was killed by two other Androids, unfortunately." Trunks hated that he just said that. "You would be a great ally to us because of your strength. I wanted to know if you would like to fight alongside my father and I, and then when we return to Earth you can serve as a protector of the nature there." Trunks explained to the Android.

"What about Goku? My purpose is to destroy Goku." Sixteen said in a monotone.

"_Crap! I forgot about Goku!"_ Trunks thought.

"Goku was killed because of a heart virus. It was a sad way to go out, but he truly is dead." Trunks replied, hoping that Sixteen would buy it. After all, in Sixteen's timeline it was true.

"I will come with you, because I am interested in what is to come. If Goku truly is dead, then I do not have a purpose. Therefore, I shall assist you." Sixteen said after a moment of thought.

"Alright!" Trunks exclaimed. "Just hang out in here for a while."

Vegeta had decided that 500 times Earth's gravity was much too easy, so he decided to go to the next level: 550 times Earth's normal gravity! And to his awe, he mastered it almost immediately. Of course there was the struggle to stay up in the beginning, but being in his Super Saiyan form helped him out with staying up and alive.

"No one can stop me now! I've become the greatest Saiyan alive, just as I should be! 550 times Earth's gravity isn't a problem! Kakarot, you don't stand a chance you clown! The legend is finally back!" Vegeta was so happy, starting to power up again. Electric bolts surrounded him, and when Vegeta looked down and saw that, his eyes became wide.

"Amazing! I think that I've done it! I think that I've figured out how to become a Super Saiyan 2 at will!" Vegeta laughed. Finally, the Saiyan prince had mastered it. It took the hardest training that any one could ever go through and determination.

"Father, we're receiving a transmission from another ship. Should I accept it?" Trunks inquired. The sweating Vegeta grabbed a towel from the rack and started to wipe himself down.

"Who the hell is sending us a transmission?" Vegeta wondered, walking to the armory and putting on his Saiyan armor with his cape.

"Some kind of battle ship, father. My question is if I should accept the transmission?" Trunks questioned, but Vegeta kept walking to the main part of the ship. Pressing the button sequence that allowed a transmission to come through, Vegeta sat down and waited for whoever was to show up on the board to appear.

"Well, it's not often that we see an unmarked ship on this part of space, especially considering whose territory this is." A humanoid figure appeared on the screen. The man looked like he would be of Recoome's race, evidenced by his human like traits.

"And whose territory might this be?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"Why it's Planet-Trade Organization territory of course. Wait a second…I've seen that face before. You're Vegeta!" The man cried. The Saiyan prince sadistically smiled.

"Yes, I am. And in a minute I'm going to be your end if you don't tell me who's in charge of your little operation." The man Vegeta was speaking too was stunned. No one besides his boss had ever talked to him that way and got away with it.

"You cocky little Saiyan! We've heard about how you turned on Lord Frieza on Namek! Be assured that you don't stand a chance against us! There's one of you, and millions of us!" The man laughed.

"My name is Admiral Kazame! You're a wanted man by the Planet-Trade Organization for your betrayal on Namek. It's great to see that you somehow managed to end up in our sights. Our masters will be extremely happy with our discovery." Kazame continued.

"I'm getting tired of your voice. Why can't you just tell me who's your boss?" Vegeta growled. Suddenly, Vegeta saw the admiral get pushed out of the way, and a familiar face met him. A blue man wearing a pink scouter and the trademark armor of the Planet-Trade Organization glared at him.

"Vegeta, I would hope that you remember me after all of these years!" The alien smirked. The Saiyan prince returned the glare.

"Abo! I'm surprised that you hadn't died already by suffocation from polishing Frieza's boot with your tongue!" Vegeta remarked.

"Ah, good to see that you still are the clueless Saiyan with a bad sense of humor. Tell me Vegeta, why are you in space? Are you going to find any more monkeys?" Abo questioned sarcastically. Vegeta wanted to jump into the screen and rip the blue alien's head straight off.

"That's for my concern only! So, you're the one who's running the Planet-Trade Organization now? I can't say that I'm shocked, the dumb ones were always the leaders." Vegeta retorted, showing off the Saiyan humor that he had perfected.

"You know Vegeta, I'm just as strong as Frieza now. What makes you think that you even stand a chance against me without being fully wiped out just like your race?" Abo asked. A sinister grin formed on Vegeta's mouth.

"Frieza's problem was that he underestimated the Saiyan race and forgot that we Saiyans become stronger every time we nearly die. Over the past 5 years, I've become stronger then I ever possibly thought that I could. In fact, I think that I've avenged the Saiyan race by helping to take out Frieza and Cooler!" Vegeta answered. Abo was shocked.

"_You_ took out Frieza _and _Cooler? You lie!" Abo asked, continuing with his rapid assault of questions. "No worries, I have enough ways to make sure that I can defeat you. And once you enter my ship, we can properly talk."

"By all means, if believe that you really stand a chance, then I'll allow you to try. Just don't cry when I finish you off…" Vegeta smirked. The ship slowly started to become dragged into the bay of Abo's ship.

"Father, are you sure that this is such a good idea?" Trunks wondered out loud as the ship landed inside one of the ship areas.

"Yes, they said they're just as strong as Frieza, correct? We could take Frieza in our _base_ forms now, son. This will be one of the easiest fights that you ever partake in!" Vegeta replied, and then noticed a weird smell in the ship.

"Do you sense that something is a bit wrong here?" Trunks asked. "No one's shooting at us or running towards the ship. In fact, it looks like the only people in the hanger are on those control balconies!" Then, it hit Vegeta as to what was happening. Sweat formed on the Saiyan's head.

"Trunks! Surround yourself with an energy shield!" Vegeta ordered, and then the Capsule Corp. ship blew up from the bottom, sending two armored Saiyans flying. Their transport was now destroyed, along with all of their armor and belongings that they had brought. Thanks to the energy shield idea, however, they were only bruised and unconscious as opposed to dead.

The father and son combo lay on the ground of Abo's ship, and then the doors opened to have a group of soldiers run out, each in order. Leading the way were two men, one of them being Abo.

"Do you think we got them, Lord Kado?" A soldier of Appule's race asked.

"No, they used a damn energy shield, just like we predicted. Let's bring them into the prison and get them in energy ropes to prevent them from escaping." Kado replied. He was like a mirror image of Abo instead he had red skin.

"It's just like that stupid monkey to pull a trick like that. Very well, he's going to die anyways, but I propose that we give him a little torture." Abo smirked as he looked at the unconscious flame haired Saiyan

"Yes of course…" Kado agreed.

_For those of you who don't know, Abo and Kado are from the 2008 OVA Yo! Son Goku and his friends return! They arrive on Earth chasing Vegeta's brother Tarble, and are defeated by Goku and Gotenks. The idea of the ship blowing up was to show Abo and Kado's brains. Was it unrealistic? I don't think so, especially because in canon Vegeta was knocked out when his training ship blew up before the Androids came. _

_Now you may be asking, why has The Prince's Return become a weekly story? The answer is that in order to better my writing, I'm deciding to take things "slowly" with my stories. What I mean by that is that with Second Chance going up every Sunday and Sins Of The Father every Saturday, The Prince's Return would be extremely hard to publish twice a week. This was a very short chapter today compared to what I usually do, but this chapter was made to introduce the villains for this saga as well as the next villain. From now on, each chapter will be at least 4000 words because I have more time to write on them. Review time!_

_R: THIS WAS AWESOME! :P Sorry for the late review BTW! And as for Vegeta's reaction, although it was slightly OOC, it makes sense, considering Trunks is his son. So, yeah._

_A: Believe me, I've tried to prevent Vegeta from going too much OOC in this fic, but I thought that part was required. Don't apologize for late reviews! You took the time to review so thank you! _

_(Various trolls saying I ripped off Goku Rules 98)_

_A: To anyone that is claiming that I am ripping off Goku Rules 98, you will be ignored. The Prince's Return and A Saiyan's Legacy are two different stories .If I was plagiarizing, I would have revived the Saiyan race, revived Frieza etc. And also, I wouldn't be working with him on a story ;)_

_R: I like how you humanised Vegeta in this chapter seeing as he's well able to emphasise with his son and everything that's happened to him in his time. Hopefully, as the story continues there'll be more of that sort of a process going on. Glad that the fight with Cell in the future was cut because it wasn't all that special in the original version except in a purely symbolic way. Well, by symbolic, I mean that it was a "breaking the cycle" type thing because that Cell wouldn't have been able to travel back in time and cause the problems that he did._

_A; I don't know why in canon Trunks didn't go to Gero's lab in the future and kill Cell if he knew that he was there considering he and Krillin are the ones that destroyed him in the main timeline. Good points though!_

_R: Very well done... a great alternative to the canon DBZ series. Only read 4 chapters so far, and i plan to read more soon!_

_A: Great to have you on board!_

_R: TFS reference FTW._

_A: Glad to see that you spotted that! As TFS continues to publish episodes, certain lines and jokes may be used at the right time (i.e Trunks saying crap baskets). I do not rip off TFS by doing that, I am merely sharing their genius ideas and quotes._

_R: In DBZ, Trunks had to kill Cell 1st form, who was searching for the Androids, you killed the one in the chamber, but what about him?_

_A: That _was_ the Cell 1__st__ form. Again, I don't know why Trunks didn't just kill Cell when he KNEW THAT HE WAS GROWING AND WHERE HE WAS, but I digress. _

_R: Poor Bulma. That was intense, but I'm not complaining. I've written some gruesome stuff in the past. Anyway, it did work well for the scene, very emotional to say the least. However I'm anticipating their return to Earth because, we know that Trunks befriended Goku, and Vegeta despises him. So that puts Trunks... Well, between a rock and a hard place. I've always wondered about something though, and maybe you've juggled with the idea, and maybe not, but we can discuss that privately. I'll have to get writing later. Been a bit slow. Can't wait, good work. Keep going!_

_A: Unfortunately, Bulma's death was necessary to the plot. The return to Earth, as planned out now, is going to be very interesting and the readers will be shocked at what happens. _

_R: Android 16 is the other thing that Trunks took care of because since he was never activated he was still in the lab waiting to turn on. I'm not really sure what "OOC" is so I can't help you out there sorry LoL_

_A: OOC is "Out Of Character." For example, many people consider Goku and Vegeta romances to be OOC because neither are gay in canon. Glad to see you caught Sixteen being taken. Trunks hasn't told Vegeta he has him yet, but Sixteen is going to play a big role in the story._

_R: Aww she was raped and murdered by 17. I salute you for adding that. Just that little push over the edge that would make Trunk bawl not just in sadness but in rage that rivals Goku's. Love Vegeta's reaction to that, so compassionate, so...from the heart Vegeta. Everything that prince says is just to cover up his soft side he only reveals to his family._

_A: That's our favorite Saiyan prince!_

_A/N: Looking for another story to read? Check out Sins Of The Father co authored by Goku Rules 98 and I. The story is on his profile and will be updated every Saturday. _


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Stand

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT belong to FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: This saga has been written with a couple of elements from Star Wars in mind, for those of you who couldn't spot that. Also, there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter, so please read that.

Chapter 14: The Last Stand

Vegeta woke up groggy, his body aching all over. Sadly, this was the second time since he had left Earth that he had been in this situation, the first on New Namek when Cooler's bots had knocked him out. The past few weeks had been crazy, that was for sure. Looking down at his armor, Vegeta noticed a couple holes, presumably from the explosion that had burnt his ship to a crisp.

_The ship!_ Vegeta's one way off of this prison was destroyed unless he could find alternative transportation. The Saiyan prince tried to move his hands until he realized that he was in some sort of handcuffed chain.

"Hey! What the hell!" Vegeta asked, trying to break free of the chain prison. The chains that held him lit up to a bright yellow and sent shock waves through his body, making Vegeta cry out in pain. The Saiyan prince fell to one knee, breathing heavily. The shock waves had done a number on him.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! How was I able to be trapped so easily? Alright, time to blow this room to bits." Vegeta tried to cause an Explosive Wave but it didn't work.

"What the hell, what now?" Vegeta said weakly, trying to form an explosive wave again. And then it hit him.

"Energy resisting bands? Great!" Vegeta muttered, powering down. Vegeta looked over and saw his unconscious son, who was also tied up. The long-haired half-Saiyan looked beat and tired.

"To be honest, I'd expect so much more from the so called Saiyan prince." A voice mockingly laughed. Vegeta turned his head to see Admiral Kazame with a couple of armored soldiers at his side.

"You! You're that foolish admiral that I was talking too before! What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I even move?" Vegeta wondered, ready to jump out and rip the admiral's head off of his body.

"Energy resisting handcuffs, not to mention that you were given a shot shortly upon you were placed into this cell. It seems that it worked out well." Kazame smiled.

"Oh, is that a fact? Tell me, is Abo really that afraid to fight me that he instead chooses to drug me? How pitiful! For the leader of the Planet-Trade Organization, he's as much of a coward as Frieza was!" Vegeta exclaimed, trying to flip the esteemed admiral off. . Kazame, seeing what Vegeta was attempting, returned the gesture and then pressed a button on his arm, sending more shock waves through Vegeta's body.

"W-What's happening? Stop this right now!" Vegeta yelled, about ready to just give up. He had to admit, drugging him and not allowing him to use his energy was a damn shame, because he couldn't leap up and stick a fist right through the admiral's chest. Right now it was just a struggle to stay awake, however.

"Yes! Scream for us Vegeta!" Kazame squealed. Vegeta fell to the ground, static still surrounding his body.

"Shall we take him to the rejuvenation tank, admiral?" A soldier asked. Kazame frowned.

"No. let him recover here. We shall retrieve him when the timing is right. In the meantime, the volts that he received should keep him out for a little bit. Then, we will eliminate him once and for all! It will be the end of the Saiyan race!" Kazame replied, turning around and walking back to the deck.

One of the soldiers held back and looked at the fallen prince. "When I first heard that you were alive, I couldn't believe it. I promise that I'll get you out of here Vegeta if it's the last thing that I do!" The solider said quietly, putting a hand on the mask that covered his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough, so we'll just have to wait. I know that we can do this!" The soldier continued even though Vegeta couldn't hear him.

* * *

Kazame returned to the deck of the ship where Abo and Kado currently stood, watching smaller ships return to their giant capital ship. Kazame got on one knee and bowed.

"My lords I have returned."

"Kazame, tell me. What did Prince Vegeta say to you?" Abo grunted.

"He said that holding him was a foolish mistake and that it was only because that you were afraid of fighting him!" Kazame relayed.

Kado smirked, "Foolish Saiyan! They don't get much dumber then those monkeys. It's a good thing that Frieza wiped them out otherwise we'd have some problems."

"Oh come on Kado. Don't you remember that we were searching for Vegeta's brother, Tarble, for a long time. Not _all_ monkeys are dumb, in fact they can be quite cunning. But hearing them scream as you end their lives is a feeling that you can never hate." Abo told his brother, who shook his head.

"Whatever happened to Tarble? I forget, did we kill him, or what?" Kado questioned, scratching his head.

"That fool has disappeared. We will find him, hopefully after killing Vegeta. That way, we can show that weak little ape his brother's head." Abo laughed.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, the robot that was found in the rubble has been brought to the med center to be examined." Kazame informed his bosses, who smirked at the statement.

"My lord, if I can make a recommendation?" Admiral Kazame started.

"Go for it. Just don't bore me too much, Kazame." Kado absentmindedly said.

"Can't we just kill Vegeta when he doesn't even know it? We could gas his prison cell!" Kazame suggested.

"Where's the honor in that? No, I want Vegeta to die by my feet." Abo and Kado said at the exact same time.

* * *

The halls were clear of any soldiers and on duty guards, so a lone soldier snuck through the hallway, quiet as a mouse. The armored, masked soldier was dead silent as to not alert anyone.

"Alright. This is it!" The soldier whispered, sneaking over to Vegeta and Trunks' cell.

"Hey…hey! Wake up!" The masked man called a bit louder. Vegeta started to stir and finally woke up, glaring at the soldier.

"You've disturbed my sleep…is there something that you need to ask me?" Vegeta asked groggily.

"N-no! But I know how to get you out of here! You just have to promise not to kill me after I let you out." Vegeta's rescuer replied, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

'Tell me…what's your name? If you can help me get out of here, I shall not kill you. If you pull something, I will not hesitate to kill you, however." Vegeta growled, and the soldier swallowed.

"My name is...Tarrlba. I have the access codes to open this cell _and_ disable the energy bands." Tarrlba responded, starting to press in the codes.

"_Why does this energy feel so familiar? It's strange…perhaps I'll be able to get some answers as soon as I'm out of here. But, if this soldier is being honest and not playing, I guess that I can keep him alive. Besides, he's weak as dirt, so I could finish him off without even trying" _Vegeta thought, watching as the cell doors opened and the handcuffs that he was in opened. Trunks' cuffs opened up as well, and the sleeping half-Saiyan fell to the ground again.

"Hey brat! Wake up! It's time for us to get out of here!" Vegeta grunted to his son, who woke up at his father's calling.

"Father, are we still in that ship?" Trunks asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Yes, and a soldier has decided to help us escape. Come on, we don't have much time. We have to go find Abo and eliminate him!" Vegeta ordered, and Trunks got up, pushing his lavender locks out of his face.

"Alright, watch this!" Vegeta grinned and sent a volley of energy waves down the hall and all over the ship.

"Now, where would Abo be? I have a bone to pick with that fool!" Vegeta asked Tarrlba.

"He's at the deck of the ship. Listen, Kado is with him, and those two combined might be more then a match for you! You need to take things slowly and be wise with them!" Tarrlba recommended, but Vegeta wouldn't have it. Finally being able to sense Abo, the Saiyan prince took off, with Trunks and Tarrlba following.

"This is it!" Tarrlba said, starting to smile under the mask. The soldier watched as Vegeta phased in and out, attacking soldiers who appeared out of nowhere to try to stop the Saiyan.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vegeta, Trunks, and Tarrlba to arrive at the deck, where to their surprise, no one was standing near the door. In fact, no one had tried to attack them in a couple of minutes, so the three stood in silence.

"I sense Abo." Trunks said.

"I sense a trap." Vegeta replied.

"So what do we do?" Trunks asked.

"Run in and wipe them all out!" Vegeta smirked, firing an energy blast at the door, which melted it down immediately. The three ran in and saw Abo and Kado standing there with their arms crossed, along with Admiral Kazame.

"You've come far enough! I refuse to let you go any further!" Kazame said, and Vegeta now managed to lift a middle finger at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, give me your worst!" Vegeta smirked, and Kazame lunged at him, but Vegeta phased out and dropped an elbow on his neck, making the admiral fall to the ground dead.

"You're next, both of you! I suggest that you get on your knees now so that I can end your pitiful lives quickly!" Vegeta suggested.

"We're much stronger then you right now! Why don't you fight us so that you can see how strong we are!" Kado replied, and Vegeta smirked.

"Well…ok. Only if you say so." The armored Saiyan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as a yellow aura surrounded him. Vegeta's hair turned to yellow and his muscle mass expanded, and Abo and Kado had never seen anything like this. Could this be…?

"What?" Kado asked with his jaw wide open.

"AH!" Vegeta screamed as he became an Ascended Super Saiyan, his muscles starting to bloat and his smirk becoming even more sinister.

"Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise that it's going to hurt!" Vegeta laughed, leaping at Kado and depositing a fist directly into his chest. The red-skinned alien doubled over in pain, gasping for air. Vegeta reared back and punched Kado again before his foe could try to attack him, and this time Kado spit out blood.

"W-what's happening?" Kado whispered as he tried to punch Vegeta. The small Super Saiyan phased behind Kado and kicked him in the back, knocking him into a computer that was located in the room.

"Kado!" Abo said, flying over and running into battle. Trunks glared at the Planet-Trade Organization leader.

"Father may I?" Trunks asked, and Vegeta looked at his son as he dodged Abo's attempt at a punch.

"Let me handle this! You'll get your shot!" Vegeta promised, leaping behind Abo and grabbing his arms.

"Hey! You stupid monkey! Let go!" Abo begged, but Vegeta only tightened his grip.

"Hmm…I don't know. You know what, I think I'm actually going to let you go!" Vegeta replied after a couple of seconds of thinking, kicking Abo in the back and firing an energy blast at the armored alien.

"I'm going to make you pay Vegeta!" Kado growled, running at Vegeta and actually landing a punch in on the full-blooded Saiyan's face, causing a cut to form right near Vegeta's lip.

"I'm sorry, but can you do that again?" Vegeta mockingly asked as he brought both hands down on Kado's head, laughing as he heard Kado grunt in evident pain. One more kick to the chest knocked Kado into the wall.

"Ugh! I don't get how you got so strong! Saiyans transforms into monkeys, not turn blonde! At least, that's what Lord Frieza always told us!" Kado weakly said as he got up. Vegeta levitated right near him, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Afraid not! You see, I am a Super Saiyan! Even if your scouters could detect how strong I've become, you'd be astounded at the reading. What a shame. I was actually expecting more from the so called leaders of the Planet-Trade Organization."

"Multi-form!" Kado called, splitting into 3 copies of himself. While most would be in awe and in fear, Vegeta wasn't.

"You know what, I dare you to hit me. As you'll soon learn, I am the strongest person that you'll ever fight!" Vegeta taunted, phasing out of the way of the 3 copies of Kado. Each running to punch Vegeta, all of them ended up missing and collided with each other.

Vegeta ran back and punched two of the copies at the same time, making them fade away.

"Haha! Time to end this!" Vegeta said, cupping his hands and crouching, ready to eliminate the fallen Kado.

"Oh no you don't!" Abo said, leaping and kicking Vegeta to the side. The Super Saiyan quickly recovered and head butted Abo, making him spit out blood. The Saiyan pointed two fingers at Abo's chest and if not for the brutish alien moving out of the way at the last time, then the death beam would have hit Abo in his heart. However, it only hit him in his shoulder, but he still cried out in pain.

"That's the last straw! It's time!" Kado said, pulling Abo up. The two stood next to each other and a long purple swirl surrounded them. Vegeta fired off energy blasts with no signs of stopping, but it was to no avail.

"What's happening?" Trunks and Tarrlba asked. Vegeta was starting to wear himself out, but he wouldn't give up on firing energy blasts.

Then, it stopped. The swirling tornado stopped to show not Abo and Kado, but instead one person. He looked eerily similar to Dodoria, and had a long tentacle on his head. The man smirked evilly.

"The name is Aka! And this fight isn't going to end in a draw!" Aka laughed.

* * *

_Alright, so Vegeta dominates Abo and Kado, and they decide to fuse and turn into Aka. Will Vegeta defeat Aka, or will this new foe end his life? Find out next Prince's Return!_

_After this saga, we have two more sagas, and then the final battle with Goku on Earth. This story will __**not**__ be going into the Majin Buu saga, even if people beg. Seeing as that this is chapter 14, I would guess that this story will end at 20-22 chapters. _

_Oh, and since my good friend Goku Rules 98 listed Abo and Kado's power levels at 100,000,000 by the time Yo Son Goku occurred, I imagined them at being 93,000,000 here. Why? Because I think that gaining 7 million in 7 years is reasonable. Don't like it? Tell me why. Again, I used Goku Rules 98's listings, these are not my own. _

_Q: I see that you got that from DBM, right? The part where Trunks activate #16. I wonder if he truly did that in his timeline. Sucks... would be cool if a new enemy came, took Trunks time machine, and Trunks then following it back to the past... maybe like Buu? And pass... I mean at the start of DBZ... lol but that would be kinda similar to Cell. Besides, Buu would mostly likely destroy. Anyway I like what you did there. Will you introduce Tarble and his wife?_

_A: Well I know that DBM had Trunks get Sixteen, and that's where I got it from. Sixteen will play a role in this story, as evidenced by this chapter. I would assume (just my opinion) that in Trunks' time Buu never appeared in Trunks' time. I think that Babidi showed up, and then was killed along with Dabura by Seventeen and Eighteen. Tarble, well he is going to appear in this story, and if you look hard enough in this chapter, you can figure out where and why. _

_Q:_ _Good chapter again and thank you for explaining OOC to me it really helped. And no I don't think it was. I mean he became emotional when his time line Trunks wanted to help him fight Buu so even though its earlier it also makes sense because the whole time has changed and this Trunks has stayed. So to me he looks like he would become more "human" if you could say. Still really good though and I will definitely check out that story that you mentioned at the end :]_

_A: Yeah, I was actually starting to type that Trunks staying in this time was starting to change Vegeta, especially considering they've been in space for roughly three weeks. Glad to hear that my explanation of OOC helped._

_Q: Ah, so you're bringing in the twins from the OVA! Does that mean Tarble and Gure will make an appearance? I'll be sure to check out your new story as well! I'm looking forward to 16's impact on the timeline and if Trunks decides to stay or go back to an empty future. I noticed one mistake only this time. "The man Vegeta was speaking too was stunned". you mixed to and too up. That's all and as for the schedule, whatever works for you! Good luck!_

_A: Tarble yes, as shown by this chapter. Gure will appear in the next saga, but where and why will be shown then. That is a decision that Trunks will have to make because, as you said, it's an empty timeline. But what will he do after the titanic fight with Goku and Vegeta? Well, we're just going to have to see then!_

_Q: OOOOOH ANDROID SIXTEEN! Well, that's certainly different! After posting my last review, I wondered what had happened to Yajarobe (I have no idea how to spell it), considering how much of a chicken he is, I can't see him attempting to fight off the Androids. XD Fail. Ah, well. And when I said he was slightly OOC, I didn't mean it as a bad thing! This is FanFiction! Sometimes OOC is good :3 _

_A: Yajirobe is chilling on Earth, probably eating some pizza. In the future timeline, he attacked the Androids because they attacked the pizza shop that he was eating at, so he lunged at them with a sword and was killed immediately. No, I know you didn't mean it as a bad thing! _

_Q: I do agree that Vegeta's still too OOC, however, it doesn't get in the way of the story's awesome plot. Great job!_

_A: Thanks Goku! Much appreciated man!_

_Q: Your story is good but vegeta is sooo out of character in the story, It makes me not want to read the story, I feel like the real vegeta dosen't exist in here. Ths one is too sentimental and caring._

_A: Keep in mind that Vegeta has been spending a long amount of time with his son, and is warming up to him. Is it a bit too much? Maybe. But this isn't the Vegeta from the Saiyan and Namek sagas who was obsessed with becoming immortal, this is the Vegeta who only cares about getting stronger, and having a son who is dedicated to training is another reason why he's warming up. _

_Q: Lol damn. I hope this saga doesn't take long...those two are a joke._

_A: Haha! I incorporated them because it makes sense that if anyone were to re-do the Planet-Trade Organization, it'd be those two. A rough cut of this story actually had Zarbon with cyborg implants a la Mecha Frieza come into this story, but after having Cell, more Androids, Meta-Cooler, I decided that having another metal enemy was dumb. Thanks for the feedback Pointer!_

_Q: I would like a moment of silence for poor Bulma *Depressed sigh*_

_What a pity, but you had to do what you need to. I'm glad that Vegeta's finally warming up to Trunks. I think after spending some time with Trunks and doing some memory searching of his own, Vegeta would accept Trunks. Though I must admit, I'm glad he really took his vengeance on the pair, I felt as though Trunk should have thoroughly beaten them in the series. Even if he's the kind not to goof around, I'm sure he would have made an exception. I don't remember any spelling mistakes, you're lucky this time. Hehe Good luck!_

_A: Killing off one of the most important characters in the franchise (Yes, as much as some people may hate Bulma, we can't forget how important she was to the plot.) was something that I really didn't want to do, but when I wrote the scene, I kept thinking of Gohan toying with Cell, which is why I had Trunks toy with them, especially Eighteen. _

_See you next Wednesday!  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Tarble

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT belong to FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: This saga has been written with a couple of elements from Star Wars in mind, for those of you who couldn't spot that. Also, if you haven't checked out Sins of the Father, check it out! Also, for those of you expecting a long fight in this chapter, well, no. Everything else will be explained at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 15: Tarble

"The name is Aka! And this fight isn't going to end in a draw!" Aka laughed menacingly. As much of clowns the two were, this fusion had made them strong, too strong. The Super Saiyan had been dominating the two before, but now, it seemed like it was going to be less easy.

"You know something…I once knew a Namekian who fused with not just one Namek, but _two._ And the funny thing is – he lost almost every battle that he fought in. So if you think that you're truly ready to fight against a legendary Super Saiyan, then by all means." Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms.

"I'm interested in seeing what the combined powers of two morons can do!" Vegeta taunted, flying at Aka and punching him in the gut. Aka smirked as his stomach absorbed the blow, and dropped a fist on the flame-haired Saiyan's head.

"Haha! Stupid puny Saiyan! How dare you doubt my strength." Aka kicked Vegeta and shot a finger beam at the fallen Saiyan. The beam went through the side of Vegeta's armor and made Vegeta hiss in pain.

"Fool! How…dare you!" Vegeta stuttered, placing two fingers out in front of him. Several small disk shaped attacks fired at the purple giant. The prince got up slowly after firing them and grinned.

'Oh, what kind of trick is this?" Aka wondered. The disks flew up suddenly and cut the side of his face, making blue blood show on the monster's face.

"You cocky little!" Aka growled, phasing in front of Vegeta and elbowing him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face when Vegeta fell to his knees.

"Haha, I always wanted to do this when we were under Frieza's reign. No worries though, this is the end for you!" Aka slammed into Vegeta and knocked him into a wall, making the proud warrior fall, covered in blood.

"Father!" Trunks yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan and growling at Aka.

"Trunks, you…will not…interfere in my fight!" Vegeta coughed, spiting out a little bit of blood. Wait, _blood? _How had some inferior lackey of Frieza managed to draw blood from him, a Super Saiyan!

"Hahaha! Wahaha no Ha!" A giant green sphere started to form in Aka's mouth and it was aimed straight at Vegeta. Knowing that if this hit him it could cause some serious damage, Vegeta leapt out of the way and gathered energy in one hand. All the Saiyan could feel was pain for some reason.

Ah, he knew what it was. Vegeta cursed himself for letting his guard down and expecting it to be easy. He was still way above Aka; he just had to remember that!

"Let's see what you can do against this! TASTE MY BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta fired the blue sphere at Aka, who put his hands up to block the attack. However, that didn't stop the attack from hitting him square in the arms, leaving burn marks.

"Stupid Saiyan!" Aka tried to head butt Vegeta again as he shook off the pain, but Vegeta phased behind him and put a foot down on his armor, breaking one of the shoulder pads.

"You're not going to do anything more, other then dying that is. I am a proud Super Saiyan, and no purple blob is going to hurt me any more." Vegeta put his hand in front of Aka's head.

Aka started to sweat even more as he realized that he was looking death in the eyes. This last trick would either work his way, or send him straight to hell. "Instant Multiform!"

A carbon copy of Aka appeared behind Vegeta and punched him away, enabling Aka to get up. That trick drained a lot of energy from him, but he was still alive as of right now.

"Nice little trick. Unfortunately, that is still nothing compared to the kind of power that I have." Vegeta phased in front of Aka before he could use the multiform technique again and rapidly deposited his fists into Aka's chest, making the Planet-Trade Organization gasp for air. There was no stopping Vegeta, he was punching with all of his might. He wanted to rid the galaxy of the Planet-Trade Organization once and for all!

Aka somehow managed to use a Kiai that sent Vegeta sprawling backwards, but the Super Saiyan was still smirking despite that. Aka's armor now was broken badly and he felt that the end was near if he didn't' finish off Vegeta soon.

"This is the end! Alright, I'm going to show you my ultimate attack! This will eliminate you and your foolish race once and for all. Flaming Wahaha no Ha!" An attack just like the one from before started to grow, but this one seemed to be on fire. Now _this_ could really be the end if it hit him.

"NO! THIS IS FOR THE SAIYAN RACE!" Vegeta cupped his hands and smirked. The fire attack was headed straight for him, so this was do or die.

"SUPER GALICK GUN! FIRE!" The bright purple attack did exactly what it was supposed to do, going straight towards Aka and putting out the attack in its process. Thanks to Vegeta being in his Super Saiyan form, the attack was heavily boosted and hit Aka right in his armor, causing a huge hole to form as a result. The monster fell to the ground, starting to bleed out.

"Father! We did it!" Trunks exclaimed. The room was destroyed as a result of the brief fights, and Aka was close to being destroyed. Vegeta walked over and put a foot on Aka's armor.

"So, this is the end of the Planet-Trade Organization! How amusing, I would have expected more from the most feared empire in the galaxy. Oh well, Cooler's dead, King Cold is dead, Frieza is dead, and now you'll be joining them. Any last words you'd like to tell me, Aka?" Vegeta spat. Oh how he hated the two that had fused into this beast, and speaking of them, Abo and Kado suddenly appeared, and the giant body of Aka disappeared.

"Please…Vegeta…mercy!" Kado begged, barely clinging onto life.

"No, you see, I'm not quite nice like Kakarot! He would have given you mercy if you swore to change, but I'm not going to do that? Again, do you have any last words?" Vegeta exclaimed, putting his feet down harder on both of their chests.

"Yes…Tarble…he's alive!" Abo huffed. Vegeta was in awe and disbelief.

"What did you say?" Vegeta said quietly.

"Tarble…he truly is alive. In fact, we've been searching for him for a while, but now that you know, maybe you can find him." Kado finished for his brother. Vegeta smirked, it seemed that his weakling little brother hadn't been killed after all.

"I appreciate your information, but I'm going to have to end this little reunion. When you see Frieza, tell him I said life is cold." Vegeta laughed, putting two fingers out and letting the beams fire into Kado and Abo's heads, eliminating the two and ending the Planet-Trade Organization once and for all.

"Come on! I know how we can get out of here!" Tarrlba said, but Vegeta just turned around and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you know a ship that can hold three people? Seeing as you helped us, I'm willing to take you." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"Wait Vegeta! If you're going to take me, then there's something that you must know!" Tarrlba said, and Vegeta looked back at him. It was now or never.

Tarrlba took his helmet off and threw it to the ground, where it stopped at Abo's dead body. Underneath the helmet was dark black hair with a bang in front, but it looked eerily similar to Vegeta's hair. Unlike many of the other soldiers that had served the Planet-Trade Organization, Tarrlba's eyes were innocent, not hardened.

"My name is not Tarrlba like I led you to believe. My real name, it is Tarble." Tarble revealed, and Vegeta felt weak. His little brother, somehow and someway, was alive after all of these years.

"Tarble…" Vegeta said under his breath, amazed. "It's…interesting to see you again, brother. Didn't father send you off to a distant planet because you were so pitifully weak?"

Trunks was as shocked as his father was that he not only had an uncle, but that his uncle was alive. Trunks wondered if Tarble had ever come to Earth in his timeline, but he doubted it.

Tarble looked down at the ground in shame. "Yes, he did. I was actually on different planets for a long time and I trained sometimes, but often helped the natives with whatever they needed. Abo and Kado found me on one planet and I barely escaped, so they decided to chase me around the galaxy. Whole planets that I lived on were purged and even destroyed just so that they could try to kill me, and the sorrow and anger that I felt got stronger as each moment passed."

"Then, I finally arrived on Draliga and decided to stay there for as long as I could, and actually try to train. And then, they attacked in order to try to steal resources from the planet, and I killed a soldier and took his armor. I snuck back aboard this ship, and then when I found out that you were on this ship, I started planning a way to get you out." Tarble continued, getting a grin from Trunks and a smirk from Vegeta.

"You've made me proud, that is a plan truly reminiscent of a Saiyan. However, we're going to make you much stronger so that if someone ever does try to attack you again, which they probably will, you stand a chance." Vegeta said, starting to walk into the hallway.

"Wait, what about your other comrade! He's in the medical bay!" Tarble exclaimed, and Vegeta glared.

"What other comrade?" Vegeta wondered, and Trunks turned bright red.

"Well father, I sort of found Android Sixteen back in my timeline, so I brought him back and reprogrammed him to fight alongside us." Trunks said sheepishly, and Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the collar.

"YOU WHAT? What happened to your whole hatred of Androids?" Vegeta yelled, letting Trunks fall to the ground.

"Yeah, but I could re-program him father! Besides, he'd be a very good training partner for you, wouldn't he?" Trunks replied, knowing that that comment would probably change Vegeta's mind, which to his happiness, it did.

"Fine, we can bring the damn bucket of bolts." Vegeta muttered as they walked to the medical bay.

_Earth_

Piccolo meditated in his new favorite spot, a quiet part of Kami's Lookout. The former Demon King had trained himself to tune out whatever was happening on the outside in order for him to focus.

Things had been kind of crazy, but the Earth was at peace at last. Well, at least until Vegeta returned, but there were no more attacks by Androids, or Frieza, or even just random foes striving for the Dragon Balls.

But the wise Namekian knew that peace was never ever lasting, and Trunks' timeline was a perfect example. They had 3 years of peace, but then the Androids came and ruined everything. In this time, they had been blessed with Garlic Jr., the Saiyans, Dr. Wheelo, Frieza and his father, Turles, Lord Slug, Cooler, and others. Trunks had never revealed if any of those other foes had attacked Earth, but Piccolo assumed that they did.

Piccolo just hoped that when Vegeta arrived, the fight would be quick. He couldn't take any more deaths or losses that weren't necessary. As much of a valuable ally that Vegeta could be, there was a feeling that all of the Z-Fighters shared – Vegeta would be coming to Earth looking for bodies, especially that of Goku.

All Piccolo wanted was for some level of peace where him and Goku's family – no, his family, seeing as they all considered him family, even Chi-Chi, could just relax without the worries of always having to prepare for a fight.

It was in Piccolo's blood though to fight, as it was in the Saiyans'. The Namekian would still train even in times of peace, but all this planning for these life or death fights, it wasn't fair. It was no way to live.

Piccolo sighed as he walked to the edge of the Lookout, and gazed down below at the Earth and it's citizens, all who were enjoying themselves, something that they weren't blessed to have in the Future Timeline as of this date.

And then there was the other reason why he wanted to protect the Earth so badly: Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan who was like a son to him had lived a good chunk of his life training and getting hurt, unlike other kids his age, Piccolo remembered that other then that Lime girl that Gohan had met about a week or so ago, and Dende, Gohan knew no one his age.

Now, Gohan was powerful, and they were probably about even in power as of now, but the boy was still only eleven. Piccolo would do whatever it would take to defend Gohan. It wasn't fair that this was how Gohan's life had gone so far, and the Namekian solemnly swore that he would bring a new era to this planet, an era of peace, not one of darkness.

It was ironic though, how the man who was created to take over the world was the one pledging to preserve the peace that had been created on it, but that was just an example of how Gohan had changed him, and this was why Piccolo started the trek towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, ready to get in some more training for the ones that he loved.

_Med Bay_

Whoever had designed this ship was pretty smart, only because they put the med bay right near the hanger. The three Saiyans guessed that this was so that when someone was recovering from an injury, they could just get to the med bay quickly after landing in the hanger.

Vegeta had ended the pathetic lives of many of the soldiers that had tried to stop them, while Trunks protected Tarble, who was at the power level of Raditz compared to Trunks and Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyans was a bit ashamed at how weak his brother was, but Vegeta also knew that it turned out to be a blessing because King Vegeta had shipped Tarble off because of how weak he was and that enabled him to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta or worse, become a slave under Frieza.

Upon arriving at the med bay, a reptilian like doctor stood at the bed where Sixteen was, cowering in fear at the sight of Vegeta. The prince smirked as he walked over to Sixteen's unconscious body. By some miracle, the Android had survived the explosion of their ship, probably by putting up a protective shield just as Vegeta and Trunks had done.

"Please let me escape! I'm only a doctor!" The doctor begged, getting on his knees. Trunks looked sadly at his father.

"Father, let's let him escape. Killing him would be no different then the Androids killing innocent people in my time! The soldiers who tried to stop you may have deserved it, but not this doctor." Trunks told his father, who walked in front of the doctor and grabbed him by the coat.

"Leave. _Now."_ Vegeta ordered, throwing the doctor to the ground. The doctor scurried off, smiling that he was able to escape and return to his family.

"I have a feeling that that must have been tough for you, considering how much you hate the Planet-Trade Organization, but that was the right thing to do." Trunks told his father, who ignored him and tried to activate Sixteen.

"WARNING! THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! THE SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED IN ONE HUNDRED SECONDS. PLEASE EVACUATE!" The PA system sounded, and sweat formed on everyone's face.

"Grab the Android and let's go! Tarble, where is the ship that you spoke of?" Vegeta asked, and Tarble quickly pointed at a section of the hanger. The only ship that was in the vicinity of where he was pointing was a blue carrier ship with a weird alien logo on it.

"It's that ship right there!" Tarble exclaimed, starting to run. Trunks put Sixteen over his shoulder and the three took off. They would have plenty of time to escape.

It was a little weird that Trunks had an Android over his shoulder, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, Trunks knew that Sixteen was an ally now, and if anything did happen, he was more then strong enough to take the giant on.

The three arrived at the ship and jumped in, and Tarble got into the driver's seat, ready to get the hell out of this burning ship. The full-blooded Saiyan looked around for a start button, and upon finding on grinned.

"You might wanna strap in because this won't be fun!" The other prince of Saiyans exclaimed. Vegeta and Trunks looked out the window at the remnants of the ship and how soldiers were quickly attempting to get into as many pods and ships as they could while getting the hell out.

"Wait a second!" Vegeta called, opening the hatch. Seeing tons of soldiers coming into the doorway at the hanger exit near the med bay, Vegeta put his arm out and prepared to fire at right above there, which would cause debris to fall.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta was able to use his favorite attack of late to cause the soldiers to become trapped as a result of the debris falling. Tarble started the ship and the three took off, leaving the Planet-Trade Organization to burn along with the ship.

_Now you may be saying to yourself, how did Aka beat up Vegeta so badly in the beginning? Vegeta, as he said to himself, let his guard down. This is the last "easy fight" for Vegeta in this story, I don't want it to seem like he's dominating everyone, even though in the story so far that hasn't been the case. So, next Sunday, the new crew of Vegeta, Android Sixteen, Trunks, and Tarble takes their group of renegade Saiyans and an Android to Draliga, where they'll take on someone more powerful then Cell, Super Android 13, and Meta-Cooler combined. (Reason for next Sunday later.)_

_Also, the scene with Piccolo on the Lookout was just to show the feelings on everything that's happened from probably the smartest Z-Fighter. Was it needed? That's your opinion, but I don't want every scene on Earth to feature Goku, even though that's the one Vegeta will be fighting. Next chapter will have some Goku in it, to all the Goku lovers!_

_Finally, this chapter honestly wasn't one of my best, and the fight scene may have gone too quick, but it was done this way to advance the plot. Also, because I have midterms next week, chapter 15 will be up next Sunday unless there's a change, in which I'll have an update here. :D_

_R: I predict a blowout...I mean...if Goten and Trunks can fight the guy, Vegeta and Future Trunks slaughter! lol. 2 more sagas not counting Goku? And no Buu...I'm honestly dumbfounded, not many people left to use._

_A: You cannot spell slaughter without laughter, and that is what this fight is. Anyways, I have a saga featuring an OC who some of my longtime readers might remember the villain upon the new chapter's debut. To be honest, if there is a Buu saga, it won't be immediately after the last chapter, but I don't want to go into Buu personally._

_R: Quite an interesting chapter! I'm interested to see what two arcs you have left! There's not much that can truly be done in space, now that the PTO's about to fall to Abo and Cado. I'm honored that you used my list; I do truly think it's accurate. And remember, these two DIDN'T work for Frieza... he simply had control of their planet, and; seeing Tarble as a weakling, sent the two (their planet's strongest) to go kill them. I'd be really surprised if this story ended with Goku falling to Vegeta's power, but it would be a different ending from the cliché endings that we all know (and sometimes hate or love.) I look forward to seeing what you have next!_

_P.S.: Metal Zarbon COULDN'T happen. Remember, Vegeta killed him brutally with a hand (and blast) through his stomach. Planet Namek blowing up then vaporized his body. Mind telling me in a PM or something how you would've explained that?_

_A: King Kakarot, change your name back! XD First off, I answered the PM to you, and I'll explain it here for everyone else. I don't know if the part about Abo and Kado is correct, only because Dragon Ball Wiki says, "Kado and his brother Abo were once soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force," Anyways, like I promised, the ending will shock a lot of people. _

_R: Another awesome chapter! :3_

_...And I honestly have no idea what else to add to this review, but looking forward to the next chapter_

_A: Thank you!_

_Well, seeing as there wasn't much to review, I'll talk about the Meta-Zarbon deal - When I was writing the rough cut, one of the ideas was Abo and Kado still appearing, but Zarbon would have appeared because a couple of Frieza soldiers would have found him barely alive on Namek and got him off planet where he would have been given the cyborg enhancements, but then I realized that it'd be too tough and complicated to even do. Plus all of the Androids and Meta Cooler made it into the story so I wanted to make some living enemies._

_Anyways, review questions!_

_What is your prediction on how Goku and Vegeta's fight will turn out? Yes, it's a long time away, but the two ARE training as hard as they can in preparation._

_What are your thoughts personally on Tarble?_


	16. ADOPTION NOTICE

Hi!

So, it's been a while since you saw an update, huh? Ah, Prince's Return. I had some fun writing this...however, I'm sad to announce that I am putting this story up for adoption. Why? Well, Second Chance has become my main focus, as has Role Reversal, my collab story with some fellow authors (link on profile). So, yeah it's going up for adoption! Now, this means that _you_ can take over as writer and if you're interested in writing it, contact me via PM! However, there are some requirements as to adopting it.

1. You must be dedicated to writing it and you won't do what I did (put it up for adoption).

2. Have at least one story published.

3. Have reviewed one of my works at some point.

If these fit any of you, PM me, and we'll work it out. You'll have the option to do whatever you want to the plot, just give me credit in Chapter 1 saying this fic was adopted from Full Power. If you review this saying can you consider me or can I adopt it, nope. You have to PM me lol. Sorry to sound mean, but I don't want to get in trouble with the site.

So, FP out, and I hope you'll go check out my other works. It's been a fun journey ya'll.


End file.
